Doppleganger
by cheri1
Summary: 10Rose Post Doomsday AU: Rose is trapped in the alternate dimension trying to live her life day by day. But fate brings her and the Doctor back together although things aren't always what they seem. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rose's eyes snapped open. She sighed as she reached over and shut off the alarm. Day had dawned and with it another mind-numbing workday at Torchwood. She hated her job with a passion. After traveling through time and space with the Doctor, it was hard for her to settle into the normal routine of going to work, coming home, eating, and sleeping that other working adults did on a daily basis. After being stranded in the alternate universe and having to live her life like everyone else; she finally understood the Doctor's aversion to domesticity. She would trade anything now for one more journey with the Doctor. One more chance to travel in time. One more planet to visit and one more monster to run from. But, sadly, she knew that would never happen. The Doctor was gone forever and she was left to pick up the pieces of her shattered life as best she could and move on, like the Doctor wanted her to.

_But, that doesn't mean I can't make a fuss about my situation. _She thought to herself while she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mornin' love," Jackie said, as she entered the kitchen.

Rose smiled at her and her "dad." Pete looked up from his newspaper and gave her a polite smile. Rose returned it. Even though Pete looked like her father, she knew he would never truly accept her as his daughter. She was a stranger to him and that's all she ever would be. No matter how loving she was towards him, he would never fully accept her as his own and the thought of that made Rose's heart ache. She didn't belong here. She had no place here with her mother and Mickey and this man who had reluctantly took her in. The only place she belonged was with the Doctor in his TARDIS. That was her true home and knowing that he might never come back made her even more depressed. Her life had gone from being an adventure to something she had to trudge through until the day she closed her eyes and mercifully left this plane of existence. Sighing, she sat down and accepted the plate of food from her mother. She ate quietly; painfully aware that all eyes were on her now; studying her, evaluating her, making sure she was all right. It irritated her to no end. She knew they were wondering if she was thinking of committing suicide and to be honest, she had entertained the thought many times. But, she knew that the Doctor wouldn't want her to do that. He would want her to be strong, face life head on, and find some happiness out of it. Although, right now that seemed like a pretty tall order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have a good day, love," Jackie said, kissing her cheek while Rose tried to slip past her out the door, "don't work too late. I don't get to see you that often anymore, you know."

"I know." Rose replied, "but, since I'm the so-called alien expert, I get stuck with a lot of the work."

"Well, that ain't right," Jackie said angrily, "I don't care how much of an expert they think you are. They need to give you a break. You ain't gonna be good to anyone when you drop dead of exhaustion."

Rose sighed.

"I'll talk to Ianto and see if I can get my work load eased a bit," She said, "I don't know how much good it'll do though since Ianto depends on me and my knowledge of aliens. We have a delegation coming from Phraxia 10 and he wants me to go with him and welcome them to Earth. Plus, there are a few other alien sightings we have to catalog and also, a lady supposedly saw this demon hound somewhere near Nottingham, and I have to travel there to check it out, and…"

"No! You do not have to travel anywhere!" Jackie said angrily, "you tell Ianto or whoever is in charge that they need to lay off ya and give you a break! I don't see you enough as it is and I don't want you droppin' dead of a heart attack from overwork! You tell them enough's enough. You hear me, young lady?"

Rose nodded, wanting to get the conversation over with. She was tired of hearing her mother going on about the amount of work they gave her. In truth, she always had the option of declining any assignment she was given; but the more she worked, the less time she had to think about the Doctor. She knew her mother worried about her being a workaholic and what it was doing to her health, but she really didn't care anymore. This was her life and she was old enough to live it the way she wanted to.

"I gotta go, mum. I'll be late," Rose said.

Jackie nodded. She embraced her daughter and held her tight.

"Just remember what I said," she said, in her ear.

"I will, mum," she replied.

Jackie released her from her embrace and smiled at her. She sighed and leaned against the doorframe while Rose silently turned and walked down the sidewalk towards the car.

"Oh Rose. I hope someday you do get over the Doctor," she said, softly, "otherwise, I'm afraid you're gonna end up dying of heartbreak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose stood up, stretched her back, and headed towards the cafeteria to eat her lunch. She smiled at her coworkers, as they waved and called out to her. She paused a moment and waited when she saw her friend Randy hurry towards her.

"Hey, it's the alien expert," he said.

He laughed when Rose rolled her eyes.

"So, you help ET phone home today?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nah, I just beamed up Scotty and went through the Stargate. The usual stuff, you know."

They nudged each other and giggled while they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Wonder what they're having for lunch today?" She asked Randy.

"Eh, probably dog food."

He laughed when Rose made a face.

"Nah, probably not dog food. That'd be too good for us," Randy said with a mischievous grin, "probably chopped up a diseased horse, and made it into meatloaf or something."

"You are disgusting, you know that?" Rose said, as Randy snorted out laughter, "honestly, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I make you smile?" Randy said.

Rose thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, you do," she said.

"Good, since there isn't much to smile about around here. Especially with Dictator Ianto running the show."

"I heard that."

Rose and Randy stopped short. They slowly turned and saw Ianto standing behind them.

"Oh, hi boss!" Randy said nervously, "I didn't realize you were back there!"

"No, obviously not, Henderson, judging from that last comment you made," Ianto said, eyeing him.

Randy swallowed hard. He glanced over at Rose.

"Meet you in the cafeteria," he said.

Rose's mouth dropped open, as she watched him quickly run away. She looked back and saw Ianto was staring at her intently.

"Hi…Mister Jones, sir," she said hesitantly.

"Ms. Tyler," Ianto said, nodding at her, "I'm so glad I happened to catch you. I have another assignment for you."

Rose groaned.

"Look, Mister Jones, I really can't, okay. My mum isn't too happy with my workload as it is, and I…"

"I understand your mother's concerns, Ms. Tyler. However, you have proven yourself time and again and there is no one else I can trust to handle this."

Rose sighed. Her mum was not going to like this.

"What is it, sir?" she asked, resigned to her fate.

Ianto smiled.

"I need you to welcome another delegation this afternoon and to sit in on a meeting with them."

"It's not the Phraxians?" she asked.

"No, this delegation has come to Earth on the spur of the moment," Ianto replied, "they are looking for a criminal that has fled here and need our help to catch him."

"Oh yeah? Where are they from and who is this criminal they're after?" Rose asked.

Rose's heart almost stopped beating when she heard Ianto say...

"The delegation is from Gallifrey and they said the criminal was someone called the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose glanced up again at the clock for the hundredth time. The meeting with the delegation from Gallifrey was going to start at one and ever since Rose had gotten back from lunch, she had been checking the time constantly eager to get in there and find out what they had to say about the Doctor.

The Doctor. He was here in this universe. She could hardly contain her joy.

Would he look the same?

Would he know her?

What had he done to make his people call him a criminal?

So many questions spinning around in her head; it was all she could do to keep her mind on the paperwork in front of her.

For the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful. If she couldn't be with her Doctor, then maybe this Doctor would take her in. The thought of traveling with the Doctor again and escaping the dullness of the 9 to 5 workday made her so ecstatic, she couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal.

"Oi!" Randy said peeking over the cubicle at her, "if you're gonna sit and squeal over the latest pop star instead of doing your work, would you mind keeping it down for the rest of us?"

"For your information, I'm not squealing over a pop star," Rose said, looking up at him.

"Oh, what are you squealing over then?"

Rose's smile was as wide as her face.

"I think I'm going on holiday," she said, "a very long holiday."

Randy raised his eyebrow.

"What? The workaholic is actually going to take time off?"

He leaned his head into her cubicle and narrowed his eyes.

"You are Rose Tyler, right? You aren't an alien replicant, or a robot of any kind?"

Rose giggled.

"No, I'm still the same old Rose Tyler."

"Damn, and here I though we were getting an upgrade."

Rose flinched at the word, upgrade.

"Well have fun," Randy added, "I envy you. I wish I could get away from dictator Ianto for awhile."

"Ahem."

Randy looked over and saw Ianto standing by his cubicle.

"Oh, hello, sir," Randy said, sheepishly.

"I heard you talking about your desire for a holiday, Mister Henderson. Keep making snide comments and you'll be taking a permanent one. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Rose bit her lip when she heard Randy sit down. Ianto gave him a stern look and then moved on to Rose's cubicle.

"Ms. Tyler, we are ready for the meeting," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Rose quickly gathered up her things and walked with Ianto towards the conference room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose could barely contain her laughter.

She and Ianto stood in front of the Gallifreyan delegates and she couldn't believe the outfits they were wearing. All of them wore long, red robes that almost touched the floor and silver skullcaps on their heads. They looked completely goofy and it took all the control Rose had not to laugh right in their faces. Was this what people wore on the other Gallifrey as well? If it was, she was glad the Doctor never wore it.

"Councilor Thanis, welcome," Ianto said, to the leader.

"Thank you, Mister Jones. It is an honor to be here," Thanis replied.

He gestured to the other two members of the delegation.

"These are my associates; Councilor Bartok and Councilor Mantua.

"We are happy to have you here," Ianto replied.

He looked at Rose.

"This is Rose Tyler. She is an expert on aliens and alien civilizations."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Thanis said, nodding at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Rose replied.

Ianto gestured to their seats. He and Rose waited until they were all seated before sitting down.

"Would you like some tea?" Ianto asked, "I can call for Owen. He's our tea boy."

"No thank you, refreshment is not necessary," Thanis said, "we wish to get down to business. Earth may be in danger at this very moment, so there is no time for pleasantries.

"Very well," Ianto replied, "then please tell us about this…Doctor."

Thanis pulled a small black disc out of his robe. He sat it on the table in front of Rose and Ianto and pushed a button. Rose's eyes widened with delight when a 3D holographic image of the Doctor hovered above it.

It was the Doctor.

Her Doctor; trench coat and all.

She could barely keep her composure. Even though it was only a hologram she couldn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek. It had been several months since that day on the beach and every day since had been hell on her. She had longed to see his face again, hear his voice, feel his arms around her, and now here he was. A duplicate of her Doctor that she could touch, kiss, and caress.

Better yet, he was here on Earth.

She prayed to God he was near.

As she stared at the holographic image, she suddenly realized there was something not quite right about his face. She couldn't put her finger on it though. She stared at the tiny hologram for a moment, and then she finally noticed.

His right eye was completely white.

"Um…Councilor Thanis?" she said, hesitantly.

Thanis looked at her.

"Yes, Ms. Tyler?"

"Is…there any way you can zoom in on the face?" she asked.

Thanis nodded. He pushed a button on the disc and the image changed from a full body view to the Doctor's face.

Rose stared at the white eye and the scar that ran from the middle of his forehead down to his right cheek. Other than that, he looked the same as her Doctor.

"Um…what happened to his eye?" she asked, pointing to the hologram.

"He lost it during a battle on Arcadia."

Rose's ears perked up at the mention of the name.

"He was battling someone who had a sword and he managed to wound him and damage his eye before the Doctor killed him. The eye was replaced with a cybernetic version that can gather information about his surroundings and feed it directly into his brain. He also has limited laser capabilities with it, in addition to the laser blaster he carries."

Rose raised her eyebrow. That was another difference. Her Doctor never used a blaster unless he was forced to.

She stared at the hologram and noticed the hardened expression on his face; so different from the warm, loving look she was used to.

"Um…does…he travel with anyone?" she asked.

"No. We are not aware of any others that travel with him."

_Would he let others travel with him?_ Rose wondered.

"What exactly has this Doctor done?" Ianto asked.

"He is accused of several counts of genocide, murder in the first degree, piracy, and violating several of the Time Laws. This man is extremely violent and will do anything to get what he wants, including murdering innocent civilians. He had been imprisoned on Gallifrey along with his TARDIS…"

"I'm sorry," Ianto interrupted, "his what?"

Thanis opened his mouth to speak when Rose cut in.

"TARDIS," she explained, "it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's the Doctor time machine."

She glanced over at the delegation and instantly regretted speaking up, because now they were all looking straight at her.

"And how exactly do you know this, Ms. Tyler?" Thanis asked, "we have never been here before, and we know of no other Gallifreyan who has visited in the past; so how exactly do you know about the TARDIS? He escaped his cell on the day of his execution and managed to get back to his TARDIS and escape. Are you one of the ones aiding the Doctor and hiding him on Earth?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Speak!" he commanded, "what exactly do you know about the Doctor?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose groaned inwardly when four pairs of eyes bored into her. She should have known by now to keep her mouth shut.

"Well?" Councilor Thanis said, "how do you know about the TARDIS?"

Rose debated on whether she should tell them the truth. Would they even believe it?

"Out with it!" Thanis said, when Rose didn't respond, "are you working for the Doctor?"

"N…No, I'm not," Rose sputtered out.

"Then how do you know about the TARDIS?"

Rose shifted uneasily while she tried to think up a plausible answer.

"Rose Tyler is an expert on alien civilizations. I believe it is her job to know about things like this TARDIS," Ianto said.

Rose stared at him, thanking God that he had spoken up. She felt like throwing her arms around him and kissing him for that.

"Um…yeah," Rose added, "I've studied all kinds of alien cultures and I've come across mentions of the TARDIS before. I remembered that it was an acronym that stood for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

The Councilors looked at each other.

"So you know nothing about this Doctor?" Thanis asked.

"Nothing about him personally. I know some basic facts about the Time Lords and that's it," Rose replied.

She paused, praying that her answer was convincing enough. She let out a sigh of relief when Thanis nodded and continued.

"Anyway," he said, "that is precisely what it means. It is a way for our people to travel through time and space and normally we use it to observe history, but the Doctor uses it for his own evil ends. We have had to send several Time Lords back into history to fix the damage that he has caused. We thought we were finally rid of him, but as I said, someone helped him escape from Gallifrey and we are sure he is hiding here on Earth. We would like permission to search for him and we would like your assistance. The Doctor is dangerous and we need all the help we can get."

"Torchwood would be glad to assist you. I will put several of my men at your disposal and of course, Rose will be happy to help as well."

He gave her a pointed look. For once, Rose didn't mind being given the extra work.

"I will help in any way I can," she said.

The Councilors nodded.

"Thank you. Now we must bid you farewell. We need to go back and report to our superiors, so we can begin the search. Time is of the essence and every moment we waste means the Doctor has more of a head start. He must be found before he causes irreparable harm."

The Councilors rose and shook Ianto and Rose's hand.

"We shall meet back here in the morning. In the meantime, if you see the Doctor, do not approach him by yourself. He will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way."

Ianto nodded. They stepped aside, as the delegation went past them.

"If you have any plans, cancel them," he said to Rose, "this search takes priority over all your other work or social functions."

Rose nodded. She watched, as Ianto followed the delegation out the door.

"Oh Doctor, I hope to God this is all just a misunderstanding," she murmured, "I'd hate to find you again after all this time and find out you're nothing but a psychopathic monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile…in another universe….)

"There, that oughta hold me for awhile," The Doctor muttered, as he dropped a heavy book on one of the tables in the TARDIS library.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his glasses and put them on. Settling down in the chair, he opened up the book and coughed softly when dust flew into the air. Putting his elbow on the table, he rested his chin in the palm of his head as he began to read. He had gotten a few pages in when he suddenly heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Martha standing in front of him.

"Um…sorry, I didn't mean to disturb ya," she said, sheepishly," um…I was just wondering where the kitchen was again?"

"Go down the hall, turn right and it's the third door on the left," he said, gesturing to the door.

Martha nodded. She hesitated a moment and then inched around the table. The Doctor stiffened when he felt her come up behind him and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" he heard her ask.

"It's a history of the Dogon race," he replied.

"Dogons? What are they like?" Martha asked.

The Doctor sighed. Martha meant well, but sometimes, he wished to be alone with his books and his thoughts.

_Rose would know._ He thought to himself_. She knew when I was in here that I was not to be disturbed._

He chided himself. Martha was only asking where the kitchen was. Still, he wished he had kept to his promise to take her on one trip and one trip only. He was beginning to resent her presence and her not so subtle attempts to flirt with him. He glanced over at the hand on his shoulder and resisted the urge to fling it away.

_Now, because of her and her stubborn insistence on knowing everything about me I've ended up telling her more about me than I wanted her to know. I should have just left her sitting there on New Earth. It was only one trip. Just one trip. Why didn't I drop her off after we went to 1599? Why did I have to take her into the future? Why can't I just resist the urge to take people along with me everywhere I go?_

_Because you're afraid of being alone._

_But I am not alone. Boe said so._

_That wasn't what he meant. He wasn't talking about another Time Lord. If any Time Lords were alive, you would know it; wouldn't you?_

"Doctor?"

The Doctor was jolted from his thoughts. He looked up at Martha, who was staring down at him with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…there's a lot I have on my mind, Martha, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone for awhile."

He smiled at her.

"I'll tell you about the Dogons later, I promise. But, right now, I need some alone time," he said, gently.

"Okay," Martha said nodding, "I'll go get myself a snack, then."

The Doctor nodded.

"You want something?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just go ahead and help yourself," He said, politely.

He stiffened again when Martha squeezed his shoulder and put her hand back down at her side. He sighed, as he watched Martha go back around the table and out the door.

"Dammit, I can't keep this up. One more trip and then that's it. She's going back to her time," he muttered.

_Oh, who are you kidding? You need her. You need someone with you to keep you company and keep you from going off the deep end just like Donna said. You aren't about to drop her off. _

The Doctor shook the thoughts out of his head and went back to reading. As he read, he suddenly found that he was reading the same sentence over and over about ten times before he would go on to the next one. Finally, he gave up and slammed the book shut.

"Bollocks! I can't keep this up! I have to stop thinking of her!" he muttered to himself, "she's gone! It's over! She's probably moved on now! Probably found a boyfriend, or she's back with Mickey now. She's happy! She didn't need you, just like Sarah Jane didn't need you. Sarah Jane moved on. She probably moved on. Now it's time for you to move on as well."

He shook his head.

"Except…I don't want to move on," he murmured to himself, "I want her here with me. I wanted her with me on the moon and when we met Shakespeare and when we went back to New Earth. I keep bringing her up around Martha and I know how rude and thoughtless it sounds, but I don't care. I love Rose and I want her here instead of Martha."

A tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh God," he moaned, "why didn't I follow my first instinct and let go when Rose did? Why didn't I just follow her into the void? Then, Pete would have caught us and we both would have ended up on the same side. I would have been without my TARDIS, but I would give it up in an instant just to be able to hold her in my arms again."

He let out a sob.

"Oh, Rose. Please don't forget about me. I'll try to find a way back to you, somehow. If it takes me a thousand years, I will figure out how to cross the void and get you back. Just have faith in me, please."

Lowering his face into his hands, he wept softly while Martha watched, anguished, from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Back in Pete's World…)

The Doctor slowly opened the door of his TARDIS and peeked out. He waited while his cybernetic eye scanned the surroundings.

He relaxed when he heard a robotic voice saying, no life forms detected, in his mind. Opening the door, he stepped outside.

"I made it," he muttered to himself.

He snorted while he looked around.

"Stupid backwater planet. They'll never find me here."

He smirked.

"All I gotta do is lay low until those idiots stop searching for me and then I can move on to another secure location."

He closed the door of the TARDIS and looked at it. Thanks to his chameleon circuit, it now looked like an ordinary tree. Satisfied that it was undetectable, he turned and headed off in search of shelter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The Doctor reached the top of a hill and looked down at a quaint little cottage. He grinned when he noticed a light burning in one of the front windows.

"Good a place as any to hide out," he muttered to himself.

He reached into his jacket pocket and paused when he noticed the tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It was a red seal of Rassilon that was given to those facing execution. He scoffed at it and pulled his shirt cuff up over it before he reached into his jacket and brought out a small eye patch. Putting the eye patch over his cybernetic eye, he headed down the hill towards the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll get it Mary!" John said, rising from his easy chair when he heard someone knocking.

He strolled through the kitchen and paused at the front door.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"Um, I hate to bother you, sir. But I'm traveling on foot, and I'm looking for lodgings for the night."

"Try the inn. There's one in town about a mile from here," John yelled back.

"That's too far. I'm tired. I've been walking all day. Can't I just spend the night with you?"

"I'm sorry, sir. There's no room. You're just gonna have to keep on walking until you reach the inn. Now, good night."

John turned away from the door and headed back to the living room. Suddenly, there was a loud bang behind him and he turned to see the man coming through the open door. He stared at him in shock while he put a long, silver device back in his coat.

"I tried to be nice," he said.

John gasped when he withdrew his blaster from a side holster and pointed it at him.

"I require lodgings and food," he said, "you will provide them for me, or you will die. Is that clear?"

John nodded.

"John, who's at the…"

Mary paused in the kitchen doorway and stared at the man.

"Don't scream, or both you and your husband will die!" he said, pointing the blaster at her.

He kept the blaster trained on them while he calmly closed the door.

"Now, that that's sorted out. I believe I will have some dinner," the Doctor said, with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie and Pete looked up when Rose entered the kitchen.

"Hello, honey, you're home early for a change," Jackie said, delighted.

Rose nodded and sat down beside them. She smiled at her sister, Ariel, as Jackie spooned some mashed peas into her mouth. She looked over at Pete and nodded a hello to him. Pete smiled at her and went back to eating his dinner.

"So, I'm assuming you told them that you need to take a break since you're home early," Jackie said.

Rose hesitated, wondering if she should tell her the truth.

_Couldn't hurt, I guess._ She thought. _After all, if it does turn out to be a big misunderstanding and the Doctor is like the other one, and if he asks me to go with him…_

"Actually, I just got another assignment today," she said.

Jackie and Pete exchanged glances. Jackie sighed.

"Rose, you're gonna work yourself to death."

"No, I want this assignment."

"Yeah, that's just it. You want every assignment you can get, so you don't have to think about the Doctor."

"Mum, the Doctor is here."

Jackie paused.

"What?" she said.

"There's a Doctor in this reality. He just came to Earth today and my boss wants me to help track him down."

Jackie and Pete looked at each other.

"Why do they want you to track him down?" Pete asked.

Rose sighed.

"They think he's a criminal," she said, "they said he's committed murder, and genocide, and piracy, and God knows what else."

Jackie and Pete looked at each other.

"And has he?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't think he has. It's just his people getting things wrong. The Doctor has killed before, but it was always bad guys that deserved to die. That's all it is and his people are twisting things around. He told me once that they thought of him as a renegade and that's why he left Gallifrey."

"But what if they are telling the truth, Rose?" Jackie said, "this Earth isn't the same as the other one. What if the Doctor is different from your Doctor? What if he really is evil?"

"NO! I don't believe that, not for a moment. I've been thinking about it all day and I just can't see him doing the things they've accused him of doing. He isn't like that, mum. He could never be like that!"

"Rose, love, you really need to think about this logically," Jackie said, laying a hand on her arm, "until you know for sure he isn't a criminal, you need to stay away from him. He might hurt you."

"He'd never hurt me," Rose said, emphatically.

"Are you sure about that?" Pete said, "you don't know this reality. Your mum is right. Things aren't exactly the same here as it was on your Earth. Even if this Doctor isn't a criminal, what makes you think he'll want you to travel with him?"

"He…He has to say yes to that," Rose said, weakly, "I…He has to know who I am. Maybe there was a Rose and he lost her the same way my Doctor lost me."

"There is no other Rose," Pete replied, "the Rose in this reality was my other Jackie's yorkie."

"But what if my double was born to another family? What if I did exist and the Doctor did find me, and we did travel together and I ended up missing or killed."

"Rose, be sensible and quit grasping at straws!" Pete shouted, "you need to start thinking with your head instead of your heart; especially if this Doctor is the opposite of yours. You're letting your love for the Doctor blind you to the fact that he might hurt you or at the very least not want you with him. Things aren't the same here, Rose! Accept that!"

"NO!" Rose cried out, as she leapt up from her chair, "the Doctor isn't evil! I'll never believe that! You're just afraid that he might want me back and take me away! I'm going to help search for the Doctor in the morning and I pray to God I find him because I'd rather be with him than sitting here with you!"

Jackie and Pete watched, as Rose ran out of the room.

"Stop her!" Jackie said, when she heard the front door slam, "she's making a mistake!"

"What am I supposed to do, Jacks; chain her to her bed? She's an adult!"

"She's your…"

"No, for the hundredth time, Jackie, she is not my daughter! She is yours! If you want to stop her, be my guest. But I'm not gonna get involved! If she wants to go running after the Doctor. That's her business!"

Jackie leapt up from her chair. Glaring at Pete, she pushed it in and stomped out of the room. Pete sighed and shook his head when he heard the bedroom door slam.

"Jesus, and I thought life with my other Jackie was hell," he muttered


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose lay on her bed and stared at the wall, wishing more than anything that the Doctor was beside her comforting her and telling her everything would be all right.

"They don't know the Doctor like I do," she said to herself, "they don't understand him. No one understands him except me."

She hugged her pillow tight and stared out her window while the light began to fade outside. She wondered what the Doctor was doing and if he was nearby. She debated whether she should just go in search of him herself.

"I can't lead his people to him," she muttered, "the way they were talking, they'd probably shoot first and ask questions later."

"Rose?"

Rose lifted her head up when she heard her mother's voice coming through the door.

"Yeah?" she said, after a moment's hesitation.

"You want to come down and eat, hon?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"You sure? I'm making burgers and chips."

"No thanks."

"Rose…"

"I SAID NO, MUM!" Rose said, a little louder than she intended.

She sighed when she heard her mother let out a string of curses and stomp away from the door.

"That's it; I need to get outta here for awhile," Rose muttered, as she rose from her bed.

Grabbing her jacket from the closet, she opened the door and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile in the other universe…)

"So, where are we off to now, Doctor?" Martha asked, as they stood by the console.

"Oh, I don't know. How 'bout you pick something for a change?" the Doctor replied.

Martha raised her eyebrow.

"Me? Um…Well…"

She tapped her fingertips on the console while she thought.

"Hey, how 'bout you take me to where those Dogons live? I'd love to see the people you were reading about," she said.

The Doctor flinched.

"I'd rather not." He said.

"Why not?"

The Doctor shifted his feet.

"Doctor, why not?" she said.

The Doctor sighed. Martha was starting to become pushy and it was getting on his nerves.

"Because…" he said, hoping that would satisfy her.

No such luck.

"Because why?" Martha pressed.

"Because," the Doctor said firmly.

Martha sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this, so she let the matter drop and quickly changed the subject.

"Doctor, I'm glad you offered to take me with you. I love being here."

The Doctor smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"Look, I understand what you had with Rose, I really do," she said gently. "From what I've heard, you two had a really close relationship and…"

She paused when she looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw he was doing it again. He was looking straight at her, but she could tell he was a million miles away. She sighed guessing whom he was seeing instead of her.

"Doctor," she said, gently.

The Doctor didn't respond.

"Doctor!" she said, more forcefully.

The Doctor snapped out of his reverie.

"Hmmm?" he said, looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"It wasn't anything important," Martha muttered.

"Oh well, in that case, back to deciding where to go, eh?" the Doctor said, cheerfully.

Martha stared at the Doctor. She recognized the cheerfulness for what it really was. A mask to hide his feelings and his pain. She hadn't traveled with him long, but she already knew he used this face as a barrier against the world. The fact that she had finally managed to get the Doctor to lift it long enough to tell her about himself and his planet still amazed her. She didn't think the Doctor would open up like that to her.

_I'm sure with Rose, it was a different story._ She thought bitterly _I'm sure he poured out his hearts and soul to her._

She sighed. She had told him she wasn't interested in him and she thought she wasn't, but the more she got to know him, the more infatuated she was becoming. She could understand Rose falling head over heels in love with him. He was charming, sweet, knowledgeable, and cute as a button.

_Unfortunately, at the moment, I have about as much chance with him as a plasmavore does becoming a vegetarian._ She thought.

She smiled at him while he stood in front of his computer screen, thinking.

_Still, I've never been one to give up,_ she thought_, so I'll just keep on throwing my line out and hopefully one day I'll land him hook, line and sinker._

She raised her eyebrow when the Doctor's eyes widened and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"I GOT IT!" he yelled triumphantly, "OH YES! I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE TO GO!"

He grinned like a little boy at Christmas as he punched in the coordinates.

"Hold on, Martha Jones, you are gonna like where we're going next!" He said, conspiratorially.

Martha grinned. Yup, she could definitely settle down with a man like him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in Pete's world…)

John looked over at the strange man as they sat side by side in the front seat of his car. After eating the supper they had cooked for him, the man had insisted on being driven into town for supplies. After tying up Mary in the basement, he had forced him out the door and into his car.

"What are you going to do to us?" John asked hesitantly, as he glanced down at the strange looking gun resting in his lap.

"Nothing, as long as you cooperate," he said.

He looked directly at him and John gulped as the man's brown eye bored into him.

"You will cooperate…won't you?" he said, pointedly.

John nodded.

"Good. All I want to do is lay low for a while and when the danger to me is passed, I'll be on my way. As long as you do what I say, no harm will come to you or your wife, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," John said, meekly.

"Excellent. Now, we are going to exit the car and go in here for supplies. Just a quick run and we're outta here. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, get out and no tricks. I have no qualms about killing you right here and now, so remember that before you try anything."

John gulped and nodded.

Keeping the gun out of sight below the dashboard, he kept it trained on John while he opened the door and stepped out. He waited until he was standing on the sidewalk before he put the blaster beneath his coat, opened the door, and got out.

"Inside," he said gruffly, as he pointed to the nearby shop.

John nodded and went inside as the man followed close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose shoved her hands in her pockets while she walked down the sidewalk.

"Should I just go ahead and start searching for him?" she muttered to herself, "or should I wait?"

She wanted so much to run off and find him. She had visions of falling into his open arms and filling the familiar warmth while he closed them around her body. But, her mum's and Pete's words kept coming back to her.

"I can't be rash," she muttered, "I gotta think things through. After all, he's not my Doctor. He's a different Doctor and I can't keep thinking he'll treat me the same way my Doctor treated me."

She shook her head.

"I refuse to believe he's a criminal though," she said, "the Doctor isn't evil, so why would this version of him be evil. It's impossible."

As she turned a corner, something inside told her to look over. When she did, she stopped short.

"Oh my God, it can't be," She said, when she spotted a familiar looking man coming out of a nearby shop carrying a bag in his hands.

Tears came to her eyes while she watched him and another man walking to a car parked in front of the shop. As he sat the bag on the roof and opened the driver's side door, she suddenly couldn't contain her joy any longer. Throwing all caution to the wind, she hurried across the street while she screamed out…

"DOCTOR!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Doctor jumped. He stared at the strange woman hurrying across the street towards him.

"Rassilon, they found me already?" he muttered

He paused. The woman didn't look Gallifreyan; she looked human. But, he had never been to this planet before, how could the woman know who he was? His hand went down to his side and his fingers flexed as he readied himself to fire his blaster, if need be.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. I think you made a mistake," he said to her, as she stopped in front of him.

He cast a warning glance at John when he noticed he was trying to sneak away and smirked when he froze in his tracks. He turned his attention back to the woman.

"I know you don't know who I am," she said, "but I know you. My name is Rose Tyler and you are the Doctor."

The Doctor placed his hand on his blaster inside his coat.

"Please, before you go, just hear me out," Rose pleaded, "I know it sounds crazy, but what I'm about to say to you is the God honest truth."

The Doctor took his hand off the blaster for the moment, but kept it nearby.

"Like I said, you don't me, but I know you and the reason I know you is…because, originally, I came from an alternate universe."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, but remained quiet.

"And in that universe, I met an alternate version of you and you invited me on board your TARDIS and eventually…I…uh…we fell in love."

The Doctor stared at her. John looked at him and began to inch away when he saw this woman had his full attention.

"I'm sorry. We did what?" the Doctor asked her.

Rose smiled. He had the same voice too.

"We fell in love," she repeated, gently.

The Doctor stared at her. He figured the humans were off their rockers, but this was a bit much. Still, the woman seemed to trust him and he knew that trust was a thing that could be readily exploited. So, he restrained himself from killing her outright and listened to what she had to say.

"So…why are you here?" he asked, "why aren't you with this other Doctor now?"

He frowned when he noticed tears coming to her eyes.

"We got separated. I got pulled into this dimension after I helped him save my Earth from a Dalek and Cybermen invasion and the gap closed, so we have no way to get back to each other."

"Yeah…"

"So, now I'm stuck here working at this place called Torchwood and yesterday this delegation from your planet came to visit us and told us they were looking for you because you were a criminal and they asked my boss and me to help them find you."

The Doctor's hand went back on the blaster.

"But…you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone you're here," Rose said, quickly.

The Doctor frowned.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I don't believe you're a criminal. My other Doctor wasn't a criminal, but his people thought he was, and I know your people think the same way. So I want to help you hide from them."

His hand went off the blaster.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked warily, "why do you want to help me so badly?"

"Because I love…well, I love the other version of you and I don't want to see you get caught and executed for some misunderstanding, and…"

She shuffled her feet.

"I want you to take me with you."

"Take you with me?" the Doctor said confused.

"Yeah, you know, take me in your TARDIS after this whole thing has been sorted out. I want to travel with you again…or well, I guess it would be a new thing for you. Unless…you had a Rose too?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I've never met you before in my lives," he said.

"Oh, well, can I still come with ya then?" she asked, hopefully.

The Doctor stared at her, wondering if this was some sort of trap devised by his people. She had said she worked at this Torchwood, so maybe she was sent to stall him and give them enough time to apprehend him. Yet, she looked and sounded sincere. Maybe she was telling the truth. And, if she was willing to help him, then that could be useful as well. Very useful. He decided to play along; at least for the time being.

"Um…yes…if you help me escape from here, then I'll take you along in my TARDIS," he said.

He gasped when Rose threw his arms around him and sobbed with a mixture of joy and relief. Unsure what to do, he gave her back two quick pats.

"Oh thank you, you won't regret this!" Rose said, stepping back.

"Um…no, I probably won't." the Doctor replied.

"And I hope in time you can learn to love me the way my other Doctor did," she said.

_Rassilon, My other self was in love with a human?_ He thought. _How wimpy can you get?_

Still, he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth especially when the horse was this eager to help him escape.

"Maybe I will," He said, shrugging, "why don't we get to know one another first though, before we share a bed or something?"

"Oh, oh, yeah, I mean, we've only just met here, so I don't expect us to be a couple. It took awhile for the other Doctor and me to fall in love too. But…"

She beamed.

"I'm just so glad I found you again, Doctor," she said.

"I'm glad I found you too."

_My naive little helper._ He finished in his head.

Rose looked around him when she finally noticed that John was missing.

"That man that was with you, he's gone now," she said.

The Doctor spun around and cursed in Gallifreyan when he saw she was right.

"Was he a friend of yours?"

The Doctor turned back to her.

"Um, no, I don't know the guy," he said, quickly.

Rose frowned. She pointed to the bag on top of the car.

"But you were carrying his bags out, weren't you?" she asked.

"Um…well…I was just being…helpful," the Doctor replied, "he had a full load and…I thought I would just help him, so he wouldn't have to make two trips."

Rose smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," she said, laying her hand against his cheek.

The Doctor resisted the urge to pull away and forced a smile onto his face.

"I know. I'm a very sweet guy," he said, hating the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Yes, you are."

The Doctor grinned. This Rose was more gullible than he thought. He no longer cared if John got away. Let him go to the police. The little fool in front of him would hide him and protect him, and all he had to do was act like her other Doctor and lead her on.

_Who knows?_ He thought. _Maybe I can get this lovesick human to do other things for me as well, like steal and kill. And, if she ends up getting killed…well, it's her fault for being too trusting, I guess._

In order to keep up the ruse though, he had to have more information about this other Doctor.

"So…" he said, as casually as he could, "your other Doctor was on the run from his people, as well?"

"Oh no, by the time I met him, his people were completely wiped out."

The Doctor did a double take.

"What?" he said, not sure if he heard right.

"There was this Time War between the Gallifreyans and the Daleks, and Gallifrey ended up being destroyed. The Doctor was the only survivor."

"So…he's all by himself in this other reality?"

Rose nodded.

"And…there's no way for us to get over to this other universe?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, just curious," the Doctor said, quickly. "I just thought it was fascinating that the Doctor was the last Time Lord in your dimension."

_And, if he is the last Time Lord, maybe I can figure out a way to get over there and kill him._ He thought. _Then with nobody around to pester me, I can do what I want when I want and no one will stop me._

"Um…Rose…" he said, as casually as he could, "I don't want to sound insensitive, but…wouldn't you rather be with your old Doctor instead of me? I mean, with me, you'll have to start from scratch relationship wise and I mean who knows if it'll be the same with me as it was with him. Wouldn't it be better to try to find a way over into your old dimension instead?"

"But, how? My Doctor told me if he came through with his TARDIS, both universes would collapse and be destroyed. That's why he hasn't come back to get me."

The Doctor grinned. He knew just the thing.

"Weeeeell, actually I know a way we can go between universes and do it safely," he said.

Rose's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"You do?" she asked, barely containing her joy.

"Oh yes, but it'll be risky," he said, "but I'm sure seeing your Doctor again is worth it?"

"Oh God, yes."

The Doctor smiled. This was way too easy.

"Well, see, on Gallifrey there is this library I know of that has a book that contains a schematic for making a machine to cross dimensions," he said.

He was telling the truth. He had considered getting the book after escaping from his cell, so he could cross into another dimension and escape, but the alarm had been sounded and there had been no time.

_I'll have loads of time now though._ He thought_. I'm sure those idiots would never think of me going back to Gallifrey, especially if they are looking for me here on Earth, and besides, I have a gullible little human standing in front of me who is desperate to get back to her Doctor. She'll do just about anything to be with him, sounds like. _

And, judging from the overjoyed expression on her face, he was absolutely right.

"Oh God, you mean there might be a chance I could see my Doctor again," she said, in disbelief.

"Yes, but you have to help me, Rose. And, some things we might do may not be on the level. We'll have to steal the book, for one. Are you okay with that?"

"For a chance at seeing my Doctor again, I'll do anything," Rose replied.

The Doctor smirked.

_Who knows? If I worm my way into her heart enough she might not mind if I kill her Doctor. She'll probably stay with me willingly._ He thought. _But if she doesn't, then she can die as well. It makes no difference to me._

"Then, Rose, if you are willing to help me get this book and the materials we'll need to construct the void crosser, I'll build it and take you back across the void to your reality, so you can be with your Doctor again. Okay?"

"Yes!"

Rose let out a squeal and threw her arms around the Doctor.

"Oh God, Doctor, thank you," she gushed, as she hugged him tight, "thank you so much."

The Doctor smirked while he held her.

"You're welcome, Rose," he replied.

The smirk widened when she pulled back and looked at him happily.

_At last I'll finally be able to escape from this dimension,_ he thought, and _a stupid little ape is going to help me do it._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor yawned and stretched as the morning sun came through the slats in the boarded up window beside him. After they had finished their conversation, Rose had helped him find an abandoned building to hide in. After making sure he was okay, she had gone home for the night.

The Doctor peered through a gap in the boards and watched the morning commuters walking in front of the building. He had time to relax now, unlike the last couple of days. Rose had told him that she would lead her boss and the delegation away from his hiding place and return later in the evening with some bedding and supplies. The Doctor had pretended to be grateful and had even forced himself to kiss her cheek, knowing that It would endear herself to him and cement her trust. If he was going to use her, he had to be sure she wasn't going to betray him at some point. He needed her help to get over to the other dimension and kill the other Doctor.

He snorted to himself. Before leaving, Rose had told him more of her Doctor and from what he had heard, he figured that his alter ego was nothing more than a wimpy, goody two shoes. Instead of using his TARDIS to plunder and rule the universe, he was going around helping people and fighting monsters.

"How pathetic can you get?" he muttered.

For a brief moment, he imagined himself convincing the other Doctor to become like him and join forces.

"Nah, from what Rose told me, I doubt the little do-gooder would go for it," he said, "better to just put the stupid prig out of his misery and take control of his universe."

The Doctor settled back and reached into the bag beside him. He pulled out some crisps, opened the packet, and munched on them while he thought out how they were going to get the book from the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Other Universe…)

Martha flopped down onto the bed in the spare room the Doctor had given her. She let out an angry sigh and shook her head.

"Guess that just proves there's someone for everyone," she said, "God, that sounded so idiotic, and what's worse, I got him to think of her again."

She lay back on the bed and put her hands behind her head.

"As if he doesn't think of her enough without me helping him," she said, "God, I get so tired of hearing him talk about Rose nonstop. The woman is gone and from what I understand, she's not coming back. He needs to learn to let go of the past and move on."

She rolled over onto her side.

"Even if he doesn't move on with me," she added, "I just wish he could get over her."

"But I don't want to get over her, Martha."

Martha rolled over onto her back and stared at the Doctor, who was standing in the doorway.

"Doctor, I…"

"You don't know Rose. You don't know what it was like being with her, so you have no right to criticize me for not moving on with my life," he said, angrily.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. It's just that she's in the past now and—"

"Oh no," the Doctor interrupted, "she is very much a part of my present. Whenever I go to sleep, she's right there, talking to me and telling me how much she loves me. Whenever I step outside those TARDIS doors, she is right beside me in spirit. When the carrionite caused you to pass out, she tried to guess my real name and when she didn't, she taunted me with Rose's name instead, and as I told her, it was a big mistake because that name keeps me fighting, and you know what, Martha, it does. Knowing that she is alive, and well, and living her life gives me the strength to go on. If she had died that day, I don't know what I would have done or where I would be right now. She meant more to me than any companion I've ever had and losing her shook me to the core of my very being."

He walked over to the side of the bed and glared down at her.

"And you being jealous of a woman you've never even met strikes me as both childish and petty. I warned you when you first entered the TARDIS that you would not be replacing Rose and you agreed to that. You also told me that you weren't interested in dating aliens, so I don't understand why you are so upset that I talk about her. Talking about her and keeping her memory alive makes me happy and brings me comfort. Now I don't know what your intentions are regarding me, but I can assure you I have not missed the flirting you've been doing. I may be grieving and in pain, but I'm not blind, Martha. I don't want another romantic relationship right now and I doubt if I will want one ever again. So, you are just wasting your time and effort trying to pursue something that will never happen."

"Doctor, I'm sorry, I really am. I just…I hate seeing you grieving over Rose like this. I'm sorry if I do seem jealous, and I know what I said, but these past few trips have been amazing, and you're an amazing man and I don't know, I feel myself falling in love with you."

"Then I think it's time for you to leave, Martha Jones."

Martha stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me. I gave you four trips when I offered you only one. I gave you a generous reward in return for saving my life, and now it's time for you to leave and pursue your medical career."

"Doctor, wait, please—"

"I will take you home now, Martha Jones, so you can return to your life, and that will be that."

Without another word, the Doctor turned and walked out of the room leaving Martha staring after him in stunned silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Pete's World…)

Rose opened the door and peeked inside, making sure her mother and Pete were nowhere in sight. Seeing no one was around, she closed the door behind her and hurried towards the stairs. She wanted to stay long enough to get some bedding for the Doctor and a few other things he might need and she didn't want her mother and Pete asking her any questions. She reached the stairs and started up.

"Rose, there you are."

Rose stopped short and turned to look at her mother who was walking out of the kitchen.

"You're home early," Jackie said.

"Yeah, just for a moment though mum, I have to go back and catch up on my paperwork."

She paused.

"And…um…Jill from work is working late as well, so she asked me to spend the night with her, so I'm going to get a blanket and some pillows and head over there after I'm done, okay? So, don't wait up for me."

She started up the stairs.

"Did you find him?"

Rose paused.

"Find who?"

"The Doctor."

Rose put on a neutral expression.

"No, didn't find him, mum," she said, as calmly as she could.

"Oh, well, I'm glad, frankly."

Rose sighed.

"Mum…"

"He's dangerous, Rose."

"No, he's not!"

"Rose, I was watching the telly and they had a man on the news saying that he and his wife had been held hostage in their home by a man, and he managed to escape and alert the authorities.

"Yeah, so?"

"When they showed the police sketch of the man, it looked exactly like the Doctor."

Rose frowned.

"What? That can't be right," she said.

Jackie sighed.

"Rose, I've seen the Doctor enough times to know what he looks like and that was him. The only thing different about him from our Doctor was the eye patch and the scar on his face. Other than that, he looked exactly the same. Rose, they're saying that he took these people hostage and threatened to kill them. Now, please listen to me and don't go looking for him by yourself. You're gonna get killed!"

"Mum, it's got to be a misunderstanding. The Doctor is on the run from his people. They want to execute him for crimes he didn't commit."

"How do you know he didn't commit them?"

"I just…know, alright?"

"No, it's not alright! This Doctor is a criminal, Rose! The man told the police that the Doctor threatened to kill him and his wife with some kind of gun. Has your Doctor ever used a gun?"

"A couple of times."

"Did he threaten to kill anyone?"

"Yeah."

Jackie folded her arms over her chest.

"Were the people he threatened to kill innocent bystanders who were just minding their own business when the Doctor burst into their house?"

"Um…no…"

"Yeah? Well, these people were, Rose. He is not your Doctor! Not everything here is the same as it was on our Earth and that includes the Doctor. Now, if you are being ordered to look for him then do it, but for God's sake, Rose, take people with you! Don't be foolish, Rose! I don't want to turn on the telly and find the Doctor holding you hostage somewhere. Think!"

Rose sighed. She didn't know what to think. She knew her mother was right, but still something inside her was telling her the Doctor was innocent. Still, she decided to play along if only to get out of the house.

"Alright, mum, you're right. I won't look for the Doctor on my own," she said.

"Oh thank God, you're finally listening to reason," Jackie said.

She went up the stairs and embraced her daughter.

_I am going to ask the Doctor about all this._ Rose thought as she hugged her mother back. _Just to ease my mind and put my fears to rest once and for all._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

(Pete's World…)

The Doctor looked out the window while he drank a bottle of Coke. Swallowing, he grimaced at the taste.

"Ugh, humans actually drink this stuff?" he said.

He took another swallow.

"Still, it's better than nothing, I suppose."

He looked over when Rose entered the room.

"Oh, you're back. Good. I--"

"Tell me the truth, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned.

"About what?" he said.

"Why are your people after you?"

"I…I don't know. They seem to think I'm a criminal and—"

"Are you?"

"Well…no, I'm not a criminal, Rose."

"Then why did you hold a man and his wife hostage in their house?"

The Doctor cursed under his breath. He knew he should have killed John when he had the chance.

"It didn't happen like that, Rose," the Doctor said trying to keep calm, "It's all a big misunderstanding. I needed shelter and I asked that man and his wife if I could spend the night. I carry a blaster with me for protection and I guess the man thought I was holding them hostage with it."

"The man…he was the one with you when I first saw you?"

"No, that was someone else. I'm not a criminal, Rose, honestly."

"Your people think you are."

"Well, my people are wrong."

He leaned forward.

"Didn't you mention that your Doctor had also been falsely accused several times and put on trial?"

"Yes."

"So, in his reality, he was also branded a criminal, yes?"

"Well, they called him a renegade."

"Well, that's what they also call me. I'm a renegade," the Doctor said.

Forcing down the revulsion he felt inside, he stood and took Rose's hands in his. He stared into her eyes trying to look as emotional as he could.

"Rose," he said, "I'm on the run because my people don't understand me. They see me as a threat to the universe when all I want to do is help."

He forced himself to put his hand against her cheek.

"But you know differently, don't you?" he said in a soft voice, "You know, I would never do the things they accused me of, right?"

Rose stared into his good eye and saw that the Doctor was being sincere. She nodded.

"I believe you, Doctor," she said, "I know you're not evil. You couldn't be."

The Doctor beamed and Rose felt her heart skip a beat. If it weren't for the scar and eye patch, she would swear it were her Doctor standing in front of her. She felt her eyes tear up when the Doctor began to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"I'm so glad you trust me, Rose," the Doctor said, "I can see why my double fancies you so much, I think I'm beginning to see what he sees."

He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now," he whispered in her ear, "what about your boss and the delegation, did you give them the slip so we can make our escape?"

"I didn't go in to work today," Rose replied, "I left, so my mum wouldn't suspect and I went to a pay phone and called in sick. Then, I waited a few hours and went back for some bedding for you. That's when my mum saw me and told me that the police were looking for you."

"And what did you say to your mum about you being home?"

"I told her I was going to work late and spend the night with a friend and I was home to pick up some bedding to take over to her house."

The Doctor looked at her hands.

"And the bedding?"

"It's in the hallway by the door."

"Okay."

"I got a torch and a couple of books too. I figured you could pass the time while we wait to go."

"Actually, I want to leave late tonight," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to leave so soon. I wouldn't have brought the bedding otherwise."

"No, no, it's okay. I need some sleep before we go. I appreciate everything you did."

He kissed her cheek and smirked when he heard Rose let out a contented sigh.

"What time do you want to leave?" Rose asked.

"Around midnight. That way, there won't be many people out and we won't be detected."

Rose nodded.

"What about you, where will you go?" the Doctor asked.

"Um…well, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here and get a nap as well," she said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Fine with me. Just go ahead and I'll go to sleep in about an hour or two."

Rose nodded. She gave the Doctor a friendly peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then," she said.

The Doctor nodded. He watched while Rose headed into the other room to get the bedding.

"Sucker," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Other Universe…)

The Doctor lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hated what he had said to Martha. He didn't want to be harsh towards her especially since she was a nice person and a great help to him, but he was tired of her jealous looks and her long exasperated sighs whenever he mentioned Rose. He knew it was irritating for her to constantly hear about how great she was and how much he missed her, but he loved her more than anything and talking about her made her come alive again in his mind. He knew it hadn't been fair to ask Martha to accompany him. He hadn't been ready to take on another companion. He still had a lot of grief, pain to work through, but Martha had saved his life, he was grateful for that, and the obvious reward was a trip in the TARDIS. He had gone through one adventure with Donna and she had left right after that so, he reasoned, why should Martha be any different? Except, Martha was different. Unlike Donna, she didn't shriek and thrust Rose's shirt in his face and ride his back, demanding he get her to the church on time. She was sweet, and smart, and in a lot of ways exactly like Rose. He sometimes caught himself envisioning Rose after Martha had said or done something that she would have said or done and he had to bring himself back to reality, embarrassed that he had let himself drift off to his own little dream world again. He hated that he had gotten angry with Martha and told her that he was taking her home, but Martha deserved better than this. She needed to get on with her life and he needed to continue to piece together his.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Pete's World…)

The Doctor's soul floated down onto the ground of Bad Wolf Bay and he looked out at the ocean while he hoped that Rose would appear. The Doctor and Rose had often talked to each other in dreams even before they were separated from each other. They had chosen Bad Wolf Bay because it was a convenient meeting spot for them and it was a picturesque place, despite everything that had occurred there.

He put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth gently on his heels while he watched the surf pound against the shore. As he watched the rhythmic motion of the waves, he smiled when he suddenly sensed she was near. He turned his head and his smile widened when he saw her walking towards him.

"Rose," he said.

He opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around Rose when she fell into them. He lowered his face to her head and closed his eyes, and they stayed that way for a moment, as they took advantage of something that they couldn't do in physical form any longer.

The Doctor raised his head and smiled at her.

"How's my girl?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. You?"

"The same."

"That bad, huh?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes when she giggled.

"So, what's been going on?" Rose asked, while the Doctor stroked her cheek, "what did you and Martha do this time?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oooo, did you find out what the Face of Boe meant when he said you weren't alone?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Nuts. So what did happen? Tell me everything!"

The Doctor smiled.

"Well, we went to Manhattan during the depression, and…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose stared at the Doctor in disbelief when he finished talking.

"A Dalek/human hybrid?" she said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes."

"And Sec and the rest of the Cult of Skaro didn't get sucked into the void?"

"No."

The Doctor sighed angrily.

"After all that, after everything we went through and lost, the damned Cult of Skaro gets away," he said.

He stared out at the ocean while Rose stroked his cheek.

"And now only Dalek Caan is left?" she asked.

"Yes, and I let him get away."

"Why?"

He shook his head.

"I couldn't do it, Rose. I couldn't destroy him and cause another genocide. Eradicating the Racnoss was bad enough. I didn't want to add to the guilt I already have over that."

Rose nodded.

The Doctor sighed and turned away from her.

"But now because I didn't destroy him when I had the chance, he's out there somewhere just waiting for me to catch up with him. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"No, you're not, Doctor," Rose said, putting a hand on his back, "you were right to offer him compassion. That's what makes you different from them. That's why I love you. You have it in your hearts to offer even your deadliest enemies some mercy. I'm constantly in awe of that, Doctor. I have trouble being civil towards the people who teased me in school, never mind offering help to someone that destroyed my entire planet. You are an amazing man, Doctor. You do more than most people would even dream and you make a difference every day. Don't ever second guess yourself and your actions, please."

The Doctor smiled. He pulled Rose into his embrace and held her close while they listened to the roaring of the waves. They remained silent for a few minutes and then finally, the Doctor spoke.

"I'm taking Martha back home," he said.

"What? Why?"

"I can't take it anymore, Rose. I can't take having another companion right now. Not after losing you."

"Doctor, give her a chance."

"I did. I took your advice and let her stay on after we went to 1599, but I can't take it anymore, Rose. She's irritating me."

"Well, gee, I seem to recall I irritated you when I first came aboard the TARDIS and you didn't throw me out the door after three or four trips."

"You were…ARE different."

"How so?"

"You stopped being irritating after three or four trips, she hasn't."

"Oh, really, that's not what I remember. I remember you being irritated far beyond the fourth trip."

She grinned and imitated her old Doctor's northern accent.

"Rose Tyler, you stupid ape, get your head out of your arse, and pay attention!"

She went back to her normal voice.

"I remember that being said a lot when you were the old you and it was a long time before you stopped it."

"Because I fell in love with you."

He looked at her.

"And that is another reason why you were different. I do not intend to fall in love with Martha or anyone else. Not after what I shared with you."

He caught himself.

"Share…share…" he said.

Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"Then let her be a friend and a traveling companion," she said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I tried, Rose. She won't let it stay at that. She keeps flirting with me."

"Well, duh, of course she flirts with you. Who wouldn't?" Rose said, winking.

The Doctor chuckled when Rose's tongue poked out between her teeth.

"God, I miss you so much. I wish every day you were still standing beside me at the console."

"Well, you might just get your wish."

The Doctor stared at her.

"What do you mean?" he said.

Rose smiled.

"I found someone who knows a way to cross the void and he's going to do that and take me back to you."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"You did? Who is this person?" he said.

"You."

The Doctor frowned.

"Come again?"

"You. There's a Doctor in this reality and I found him and he's offered to help take me back over the void so we can be together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Gallifrey still exists over here. He's going to take me there in his TARDIS and steal a book from this library. It has some plans or something that tells how to make a machine that can cross the void safely and once he assembles the machine, then—"

"I'm sorry, wait a minute, did you say you're going to steal the book?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah."

The Doctor stared at her, confused.

"Why does he have to steal it? I mean, I don't know what it's like over here, but I was still allowed to borrow books from libraries on Gallifrey even after I had a falling out with my people. What's going on that he has to resort to stealing?"

"Well, his people are after him because they think he's a criminal. They tried to execute him and he managed to escape and came to Earth to hide from them. I found him and offered to help hide him from his people and in return, he's taking me back to you."

"Rose, are you sure that's wise?"

"Yeah, I mean your people always thought of you as a renegade, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but being a renegade and a criminal are two different things. Just what are they accusing him of?"

"Um…Piracy, genocide, 1st degree murder."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"And you're helping him hide?" he said, in disbelief, "Rose, are you insane?"

"I…Doctor, he can't be as bad as they say he is."

"Why not, Rose? This reality isn't the same as the other one, you know that."

"But, he can't be evil. He's you!"

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, Rose, what have you gotten yourself into?" he muttered.

He grabbed her arms.

"Rose, get away from him! I don't like this!" he said.

"Doctor—"

"Rose, you have traveled with me long enough to know that things aren't always as they seem. Looks can be deceiving and you can't let your love for me and your need to get back home blind you to possible danger. You have to be aware of everything around you. Every clue, every little sign that things aren't right. I have been many things, Rose, but a pirate isn't one of them. Now granted I have committed genocide and I have killed in the past, but it was always as a last resort and in self-defense. My people considered me a renegade because I interfered in history. This is different, Rose. Far different. Now, tell me truthfully, Rose; is this Doctor exactly the same as me?"

"Well, no…"

"What's different?"

"Well, he has his right eye missing and there's this cybernetic eye in its place and he has a scar running down the right side of his face."

"Okay, anything else?"

"He carries a blaster."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he demanded.

"He said it was to protect himself."

The Doctor gave her a skeptical look.

"I need to protect myself too, Rose, do you see me carrying around a blaster?"

"No."

"So, is it possible he's using the blaster for something other than protection?"

"Yes, I guess so. But he sounded so sincere when I asked him about it."

"Well, Rose, as you know I happened to be an expert bullshit artist and if this guy is me, I'm betting he's just as good."

"What do I do then?"

"I don't know, Rose. I can't be there physically to help you, so you're going to have to make the call on your own. If you do decide to help this Doctor, then I want you to be careful and don't do anything stupid just to get back to me. I love you and I'd rather have you safe, and alive, and apart from me then see you dead in my reality. So will you take my advice and keep your eyes open?"

Rose nodded.

The Doctor sighed and pulled her close.

"Oh God, Rose, I hate being apart from you. It just kills me."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Please, please, please be careful."

"I will, Doctor. I won't do anything stupid."

The Doctor nodded. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head to his.

"I love you, Rose. I will say that every chance I see you now since I missed the chance to say it when I was awake."

Rose smiled. She leaned up and the Doctor leaned down, so they could kiss. Their lips brushed against each other and—

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor's eyes snapped open when Martha called his name. He tried desperately to recall the dream. What he and Rose had said to one another, but the dream quickly faded into his subconscious. He glared at Martha who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"What?" he snapped.

Martha gulped when she saw the enraged look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. But…we've landed," she said, hesitantly.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"We have, eh? Good, then let's get this over with."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he hopped up and stormed past Martha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

(Pete's World…)

Rose opened her eyes. She lay for a moment trying to remember the dream. All she could recall was she and the Doctor standing on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay and his warning to her to keep an eye on the other Doctor. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't recall anything other than the ending of the dream. She sighed and looked over and noticed the Doctor lying beside her on the blanket fast asleep. She stared at him.

_Things aren't always what they seem._

She stared at the Doctor and her eyes drifted down to the blaster in his holster.

_I need to protect myself too, Rose, do you see me carrying around a blaster?_

She stared at the blaster and looked back up at the Doctor's face. She stared at the eye patch and the scar. She didn't know if her conversation with the Doctor had been real or a dream, but for the first time she was beginning to see that maybe everyone had been right about this Doctor. Maybe he really was a criminal.

As she stared at him, the Doctor opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"Evening," he said.

Rose forced a smile onto her face. If he was dangerous, she couldn't let on that she suspected.

"Evening," she replied, as calmly as she could.

The Doctor groaned and sat up.

"Ugh, hard floor," he said, rubbing his back.

Rose nodded.

The Doctor looked down at her.

"Well, it looks like it's gotten dark now. Do you wanna go ahead and start walking towards the TARDIS?" he asked.

"Um…now?" Rose said.

"Well, yes, it's dark enough now that most people have gone home, so I don't think we'll be bothered."

He narrowed his eye.

"Why? I thought you were so eager to get back to your reality and see your Doctor. Are you backing out now?" he said.

Rose swallowed hard.

"No, Doctor, I just thought you wanted to wait until after midnight," she said.

He shrugged.

"Well, there's no reason to get started right now," he said, "the TARDIS is some distance away, so by the time we get there it'll be late."

He looked at her.

"You are up to this, aren't you? Walking that far, I mean?"

Rose hesitated. Ever since the Doctor woke up, she had been trying to decide whether to trust him. She kept remembering the conversation with her Doctor in her dream, and even though her mother and Pete had warned her against him; it took her Doctor to make her realize that maybe everyone had been right about him.

_If I go with him, I might end up dead_. She thought _On the other hand, if I have his trust, maybe I can follow him to Gallifrey and alert his people somehow while we're there. Then they can catch him without endangering anyone. I know my Doctor wouldn't want me to risk my life like this, but if I can use him the way he's been using me then I can keep him from suspecting anything until it's too late._

"Rose?"

Rose looked over at the Doctor.

"Well, can you handle the walk or not?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, no sweat; there's been times my Doctor and I had to walk a lot. I can handle it."

"Good. Then, shall we?" the Doctor said, gesturing to the door.

"After you, Doctor," Rose replied, cheerfully.

She watched as the Doctor headed towards the door.

_Two can play at this game, Doctor. You may think I'm stupid, but by the time you figure out what's going on, it'll be too late for you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Other Universe…)

Martha's heart sank when she opened the TARDIS door and stepped into her bedroom. All this time she had been hoping the Doctor wouldn't take her back home. She hoped he would forgive her and change his mind. She had overlooked his comments about "End of the line" and "No place like it." Hoping it meant something else. Now she saw he meant exactly what he said. Her heart was on the floor as the Doctor casually walked out and looked around at her things.

"But all the things we've done," she protested, "Shakespeare, New New York, Old New York."

"Yup, all in one night. Relatively Speaking," he said, flippantly.

Martha felt anger boil up inside of her. He was being so nonchalant about it all. Even handling her knickers with one finger. Martha wondered as she snatched them off his finger if he was taunting her with them; implying with them that was the closest he would ever get to touching her panties.

"This is it," Martha said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "I should probably, um…"

Just then, her phone rang.

"I'm sorry," Martha said sheepishly, as she heard her answering machine message.

She sighed inwardly when she heard her mum. Just what she needed more family crisis and the Doctor standing right there to hear it all. She looked at his amused grin and felt like sinking right through the carpet. He was making light of all of this. She figured once he got back inside the TARDIS, he would rejoice and dance around. After all, she wouldn't be around to whine about his absent lover, would she?

"I was only calling to say your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

_Thank God, a distraction,_ Martha thought.

She picked up the remote and switched on the TV. The Doctor moved closer to her while they watched her sister, Tish, standing beside an elderly man at a press conference.

"I will change what it means to be human."

Martha turned off the TV and turned to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, you were saying, you should…"

She paused and waited for him to pull his attention away from the TV.

"Yes, yes," he finally said, turning towards the TARDIS, "I should…"

He put his hand on the door and Martha felt her heart sink even lower. She was going to miss him so much. If only he would give her another chance.

"I suppose things just sort of…escalated," she said.

"Mmmmm, seems to happen to me a lot," he replied.

Martha forced a smile onto her face. If this was it, then she was going to be an adult about it. She wasn't going to cry or beg. She would just let him go and remember the four trips they had taken together.

"Thank you for everything."

He smiled.

"It was my pleasure."

She averted her eyes when he opened the door and stepped inside. She felt her eyes tear up as the TARDIS began to wheeze and fade from view.

_Now what do I do?_ she thought.

Suddenly, she heard the wheezing again and her heart lifted back up from the floor. She could barely contain her joy when the Doctor opened the door and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "did he just say he was going to change what it means to be human?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(Pete's World…)

"Here we are."

Rose let out a sigh of relief. They'd been walking for hours and she felt like her legs were going to give out. She looked around her. Even though it was dark, she still hoped to see the familiar blue box sticking out like a sore thumb. She frowned when she didn't see anything except grass, shrubs, and trees.

"Where's your TARDIS?" she asked.

"Right here."

Rose's eyes widened when the Doctor walked up to one of the larger trees, pulled on the trunk and it swung open to reveal the TARDIS inside.

"The Chameleon Circuit works," Rose murmured.

The Doctor looked at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Um…my Doctor's Chameleon circuit is broke and his TARDIS is stuck in the shape of a blue police call box," she said.

The Doctor frowned.

"If it's broke, why doesn't he fix it?"

"Um…I don't think he can. I think it's jammed or something. Besides, I think he's used to it being in the shape of a police box now."

"Then…how does he disguise it when he lands somewhere?"

"He doesn't."

"So, there's this blue police box just sitting there and no one thinks it's odd?" the Doctor said

"Not really. Mind you, most of the time when we land, we get in the middle of danger and usually there's no time for anyone to question why the TARDIS is just sitting there.

"Well, if your Doctor is a Time Lord, then he should know how to repair a faulty chameleon circuit with no trouble. That's one of the basics we learned at the academy. But if he's happy with it being stuck, then who am I to say anything. I personally don't like to draw attention to myself when I travel, but to each his own, I guess. Anyway, enough chit chat, get inside and let's get going."

He stepped aside. Rose walked up and peeked inside. Her eyes widened when she saw the interior. This Doctor's TARDIS was completely different. Everything was jet black in color. The support columns were made of steel and were straight unlike her Doctor's pretzel shaped ones. All of it gave the interior a cold, sinister feel to it and even the light coming from the roundels in the walls did little to brighten it up. The console was also black and the controls were laid out neatly on the surface. Rose shivered, as she stared at it.

"Is this TARDIS like your Doctor's?" she heard him ask.

Rose shook her head.

"No, nothing like it. It's so dark in here," she said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't mind it," he said, "you get used to the interior, so I guess I don't notice it being that dark. Why? What color scheme does your Doctor use?"

"Kind of a tan color."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Doesn't sound too bad. As long as its not something like pink or purple. I don't think I could travel around like that for long. Anyway, in ya go!"

Rose hesitated a moment. She knew once she was over the threshold and the Doctor closed the door, she would be at his mercy until they reached Gallifrey. And, if he did decide to do something to her, there would be no one to hear her cries for help. Gathering up her courage, she calmly walked inside.

The Doctor watched her while she passed by.

_Rose is beginning to suspect me._ He thought. _I can see it in her eyes. Well, I'll just have to keep a closer eye on the little ape, then and act like I don't know what's going on._

He stepped inside and closed the door. Breezing past Rose, he walked up to the console and looked at her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are."

He smiled at her and flipped a switch. Rose watched as the central column came to life. She shivered when she noticed the ice blue glow it gave off made the interior look even more alien and sinister. She wrapped her arms around her body while she watched the Doctor walk around the console pushing buttons and flipping switches. She wished more than anything that her Doctor was standing beside her. She knew by turning this Doctor in to his people, she was giving up the chance of being with him, but if he really was as bad as everyone claimed, it would be worth it. She inched closer, careful to keep her distance just in case the Doctor did decide to do something to her. She watched quietly while he pushed the last button and stepped back.

"Gallifrey, here we come," he said, cheerfully.

Rose forced a smile onto her face and nodded. She hoped the trip wouldn't take that long. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and the fact that the Doctor was staring at her so intently wasn't helping to put her at ease. She was sure he could look inside and see what she was really planning. That thought chilled her to the bone and she began to doubt her brilliant plan. If he did find out and kill her, there would be no Doctor to save her.

Thankfully, the trip took only ten minutes. She thanked God for that as the Doctor walked past her and opened the door.

"Welcome to Gallifrey," he said.

Rose's curiosity at seeing the Doctor's home planet temporarily replaced her fear at being caught. She walked past the Doctor and stepped onto the planet's surface.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at her surroundings. She looked up at the burnt orange sky above her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

She glanced to her right and noticed several trees nearby. Her mouth opened even more when she noticed the silver leaves adorning the limbs.

"Oh God, Doctor, silver leaves," she said, in a hushed voice, "the sunlight is making them glow."

"Yeah, it is pretty magnificent."

Rose was jolted from her thoughts. She was talking to her Doctor when she had said that, but she turned and looked at the Doctor beside her who was staring at her with an amused grin.

"The…my Doctor never told me much about Gallifrey," she said, "It was too painful for him to talk about, so I never knew about any of this. The scenery is just incredible."

She looked over at the citadel dominating the landscape in front of them and instantly fell in love with it. Gallifrey was fast becoming one of her favorite planets.

"Well, let's get going," the Doctor said, "we don't really have time to gawk."

Rose nodded. She bent down and picked up two of the silver leafs.

_If I see my Doctor again, I can give him one as a memento of his planet._ She thought.

Sticking them in her pocket, she followed the Doctor towards the citadel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

(Gallifrey…)

"Okay, we need to be quiet now."

Rose looked up at the Doctor. They were both crouched behind a rock near the front entrance of the citadel. She watched as the Doctor removed his eye patch and stared at the white "eye" that was under it.

"Scan for life forms," the Doctor said, in a hushed voice.

Rose watched while he moved his head around and guessed he was scanning. When his head turned to her, she flinched when she saw the eye again and wished the Doctor would hurry up and put the eye patch back on. Having no iris or pupil in the eye made him look creepy and it made Rose feel even more apprehensive than she already was.

"Okay," the Doctor whispered after a few minutes, "everything is clear out here, but be careful. We may run into someone inside."

Rose nodded.

"I assume the Doctor has instructed you on how to subdue and kill opponents?" he asked.

Rose hesitated. She averted her eyes to avoid staring directly at the cybernetic eye.

"He…uh…taught me how to disarm someone and how to defend myself," she said.

"Did he teach you how to kill someone?"

Rose swallowed hard, suddenly regretting her decision to come with the Doctor. This Doctor was dangerous and she knew now that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she got in his way. But, she couldn't back out on her plan now. She was stuck here on Gallifrey and the only way back to Earth was the TARDIS. She wished now she had paid more attention when the Doctor did try to teach her the controls, but with the hodgepodge of items on his control panel, she hadn't been able to figure out what was what half the time let alone what it did. Her only hope was to alert the Gallifreyans to the Doctor's presence and hope that they would take her back to Earth when the Doctor was out of the way.

"Rose?"

Rose was jerked from her thoughts and saw the Doctor was still staring at her.

"Um, no, he never taught me to kill anyone," she said, "he never killed anyone unless he absolutely had to."

The Doctor turned his head, but not before Rose caught him mouthing "Wimp" to himself. Her blood boiled at the insult.

_My Doctor is a hell of a lot better than you are, you murderer,_ she thought.

The Doctor sighed.

"Okay, so, I guess you'll just have to knock out anyone you see, but you better make sure you do it properly because I don't want to have to deal with them again on the way back out. Got it?"

"Got it," Rose said, trying to keep her temper in check.

The last thing she wanted to do was mouth off to the Doctor and end up dead. She knew she wasn't indispensable and if she ever hoped to get out of this alive and in one piece, she had to be level headed and keep her cool.

The Doctor nodded.

"Follow me then and make sure to keep your eyes open."

Rose nodded. She waited until the Doctor moved before she followed him towards the citadel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose looked around her, open-mouthed, as she followed the Doctor towards the library. The interior of the citadel was vast. She glanced down and marveled at the marble covered floors as she walked. It always amazed her how most of the civilizations they had visited used a lot of the same building materials Earth used and how much the architecture resembled Earth structures. She figured all these advanced civilizations would come up with better materials and techniques, but apart from a handful of planets, most of the buildings she had seen would have worked on Earth at one time or another. It amused her remembering all the times she had heard aliens refer to her planet as backwards and then see buildings similar to the ones on her so-called backwater planet.

She stopped when the Doctor held up a hand. They had stopped at the end of one corridor and the Doctor was glancing around the corner to his right.

"There's someone coming," he said, softly, "wait here."

Rose nodded and watched while the Doctor hurried around the corner.

"Hey, watch it," she heard the man say, "you almost ran into…"

There was a pause.

"Hey, you're the Doctor!" the man said, "guards…"

Rose flinched when she heard a sharp crack. She knew that the Doctor had snapped the man's neck and she gulped knowing she was in terrible danger. The wrong move. The wrong word. If the Doctor suspected her plan…

She stepped back and stared down, wide-eyed, while the Doctor dragged the dead man around the corner. She gulped again when she saw his lifeless eyes staring up at her.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_ She thought.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, unlocked a nearby door, dumped the body inside, and locked it back. He turned and stared at Rose and she grew uneasy when his eye bored into her. She knew he was daring her to say something about his actions and she averted her gaze. She heard him snort softly and the anger rose in her as the Doctor let out a soft chuckle and breezed past her.

"Monster," Rose whispered to herself.

The Doctor turned and looked back and Rose knew he was making sure she was behind him. Keeping her calm, she nodded at him.

"After you," she said.

The Doctor nodded and turned his head back. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and followed him down the corridor. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to get away from him and alert someone. She looked overhead, wondering if they had a security system somewhere, but couldn't see any. She wondered if maybe it was hidden, but judging from the confident swagger the Doctor had going down the hall, she guessed not. She remembered the Doctor telling her what Mister Finch had said about his people being peaceful to the point of indolence. She also remembered the Doctor reminding her over and over how superior he and his people were compared to the rest of the universe. She guessed those two things could explain the lack of security throughout the building. She gritted her teeth cursing the Gallifreyans for making her job that much harder.

The Doctor stopped and gestured to his right.

"Here we are, the library," he said.

Rose looked through the glass doors and saw rows of bookcases and some tables scattered throughout the room. She waited while the Doctor scanned for life signs and when he was satisfied they were alone, he opened the door and ushered her in.

Rose looked around for another exit, but couldn't see one.

_I'll just have to sneak out when he's not looking,_ she thought.

As she started to plan how she was going to do that, she suddenly became aware of a familiar sound behind her. She turned and saw the Doctor was locking the door with his sonic screwdriver. She stared at the doors dumbfounded as the Doctor put the screwdriver back inside his jacket.

"Doctor, why did you do that?" she asked.

The Doctor smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me, ape, I know what you're up to."

Rose gasped when the Doctor seized her arm and jerked her towards him.

"You brought me here to turn me in, didn't you?" he hissed.

"N…no!"

"Don't lie, Rose. You aren't good at it. Now you be a good little ape and help me look for this book or suffer the fate of that man out there. Got that?"

Rose nodded meekly.

The Doctor smirked.

"That's a good little monkey. Now come on, Rose, we mustn't keep your beloved Doctor waiting. I know I've been dying to meet him and show him how a true Time Lord behaves."

Rose gasped when the Doctor almost jerked her arm from her socket. She followed him towards the bookcases praying that she would get out of this alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rose grunted when the Doctor shoved his blaster in her back and pushed her towards the bookcases.

"How long have you known?" she said.

He smirked.

"Oh, just shortly after we woke up from our nap. You must have realized something about me while you were dreaming because I could see you were wary of me after that."

Rose cursed silently. It wasn't the first time her Doctor had been right about something. Even in dream form, he was still warning and counseling her on what to do. She always told herself that she needed to stop being so headstrong and overconfident and take other people's advice, but when the time came to use the advice, she always ignored it thinking that she knew better. Now here she was again, a prisoner because she thought she knew better than everyone else did. Only this time, in a twisted bit of irony, the man she loved was the one holding her at blaster point.

"So, you're still going to get the book then?" Rose said, as they walked past the bookcases.

"Oh yes, you see, I'm going to go to your old reality, Rose," the Doctor said, "you see, I'm too well known now and it's getting harder to do what I want without undesirables breathing down my neck all the time. So, since your Doctor is the last of his kind in the other universe, I'm going to kill him and take his place."

Rose's heart stopped. Now, not only had her arrogance put her in danger, it was going to endanger her Doctor as well. She prayed her Doctor would be able to forgive her for this if she ever did get back to him.

She gasped when the Doctor jerked on her arm.

"Here it is," he said.

Rose looked to her left and watched while the Doctor grabbed a large book off the shelf. Keeping his blaster trained on her, he turned her around.

"Take the book and open it up, I want to make sure it's the right one," he said.

Rose took the dusty book in her hands. While the Doctor kept his blaster pointed at her stomach, she opened it up and showed him the pages inside. She glanced down with the Doctor and saw the pages were filled with the concentric circles that she knew was the language of Gallifrey. She had no idea what it said, but whatever was written there seemed to satisfy the Doctor.

"Close it," he commanded.

Rose closed the book up and gasped when the Doctor snatched it from her hands.

"Don't want a stupid little ape messing up my book and ruining my chances of going to the other reality," he said.

He turned to go back. He looked at Rose.

"You first, my beloved," he said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" Rose asked.

"Why? Do you want to die?" the Doctor replied.

"No, but I know that's what you're going to do with me."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But, for the meantime, I want you alive," the Doctor said.

Rose frowned.

"Why? I'm not any use to you now."

The Doctor smirked.

"Oh, but you are, my dear. You see, from what you've told me, the Doctor loves you more than life itself and that can be used against him. Because I'm sure he won't be too thrilled when I show up at his doorstep and even less thrilled when I tell him I'm going to kill him. He'll be less likely to hurt me if I'm using you as a human shield."

The smirk grew wider.

"Besides, it'll be great fun to use you to torment him. The little wimp needs to learn not to fall in love. It's so very easy for his enemies to use it against him."

He snatched Rose's arm when she tried to dart away.

"Now, now, Rose. Don't be difficult," he purred, "after all, we have to get you back to your beloved Time Lord in one piece."

She gasped when the Doctor nearly jerked Rose's arm from her socket.

"Move, ape. Time is short and I want to get out of here before anyone suspects I'm here."

He raised the blaster and held it under her chin.

"And I'm giving you only one warning, so listen up. You will not try to resist or scream or I will blow your head off and not only that, I'll make sure your Doctor dies in agony when I catch up with him. So if you don't want your beloved to leave his reality screaming, you'll do as I say. Got that?"

Rose had no choice. She glared at him and nodded.

"Good, now come along. There's so much to do and so little time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose grunted when the Doctor pulled her roughly through the TARDIS.

"Where are you taking me?" she said.

The Doctor smirked at her.

"Somewhere where I can keep an eye on you. After all, now that we've dropped all pretenses between us, I can't have you foiling my plans," he said.

He stopped and opened a door beside him. Rose screamed as the Doctor threw her inside.

"TARDIS, activate force bubble around Rose," he commanded.

Rose tried to scramble to her feet. She gasped when her head smacked into an invisible barrier. She fell back to her knees as the Doctor entered.

"What is this?" she said.

The Doctor chuckled.

"This, my curious little ape, is a force bubble. All around you now is an impenetrable force field."

He reached out and knocked on the invisible barrier.

"Oxygen can penetrate it, but that's it. I'm afraid you're trapped, my dear until I turn it off."

He smirked.

"If…I turn it off. I might just keep you here until you die."

"My Doctor won't let you. He'll rescue me," she said.

"He won't do anything because I'm the only one who can turn off the force bubble. This is my TARDIS and he'll respond only to me. He'll be able to tell the difference between me and my copy, so if he entertains any ideas of hijacking my ship, I'm afraid he's in for a shock. And if anything happens to me, he won't be able to free you and he'll end up watching you slowly starve to death, so it would be in his best interest to cooperate with me. Now, if you are a good girl, I might let you out to use the loo or eat, but that's only if you behave, so I think it would be in your best interest to cooperate with me as well."

He turned to the door.

"But, right now, I have to get this ship in motion so I'll bid you adieu. But, don't worry Rose; I'll be sure to let you know when the Doctor is near. I wouldn't want to deprive you of the sweet little reunion the two of you will have."

Chuckling, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh God, Doctor, what have I done," she said, softly. "I've put you in danger and it's all my fault."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

(The Doctor's Universe…)

The Doctor settled onto his bed with a sigh and put his head in his hands. They had just gotten back from defeating the Lazarus creature and he was exhausted. Not to mention the fact that Martha and her sister, Tish, put themselves in danger in order to lure Lazarus away from him. He appreciated her help and he was thankful she was all right, but it shocked him when she did it. He had allowed her to stay. After all, she was a great help and pulled more than her fair share of the load, which had allowed him to give her more responsibility. Not that Rose hadn't helped him and did her part but well…the Doctor had always been more protective of her. Not just because of his promise to her mother, but also because he loved her and wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. Martha…well, she was a good friend, but it wasn't the same as it was with Rose. He got the impression she knew that too because lately she had been a bit more reckless. He wondered if she was trying to prove that she could be just as good as Rose.

He lay down on the bed and put his hands behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling. Once again, he had gone back on the promise he made to himself to drop Martha off and now not only was he letting her travel with him again, he was making her a full partner. He guessed that was going to happen, it had just been a matter of time. After all, she impressed him with her courage and leadership skills when they had been on the moon. He had just been hesitant to take her on. Especially after what had happened to…

The Doctor sighed. Once again, his thoughts led right back to Rose. No matter what he did, what he said or what he thought; Rose was always there. He wondered if he was keeping Martha around as a distraction because he remembered when he was alone in the TARDIS with thoughts of Rose invading his mind day and night. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. His Rose. He wondered what she was doing right…

His eyes flew open when he suddenly felt something he hadn't felt since that day at Canary Wharf. It was faint, almost imperceptible. No one else would be able to notice it. However, he could because she and him had been that close.

He could sense Rose.

Shooting up in the bed, he felt tears come to his eyes as he strained his mind trying to make contact. When Rose had been with him, they had shared a mental bond and had been able to sense one another. He could feel her now and a knot formed in his throat.

She was afraid and reaching out to him.

It was so faint, he almost thought it was his imagination, but he couldn't deny it. Rose was in trouble. He could feel it.

"Rose," he murmured, "oh Rose, what's wrong? Where are you and how can I get to you?"

"Doctor?"

He looked over at Martha, who was standing in his doorway staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

The Doctor paused. He wondered if he should tell her what had just happened. After a moment's thought, he quickly decided against it. He had heard enough jealously coming from Martha without him adding to it.

"I'm alright. I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I want to get out of this tux," he said.

Martha nodded.

"I'll…go lay down then. I'm tired too."

The Doctor nodded.

"Let me take a nap for about an hour or so and then when I wake up we'll decide where to go next."

"We?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Yeah…I told you I was making you a full partner, didn't I? I can't have all the fun picking the coordinates."

"Doctor, I…I just wanted to say thank you for giving me another chance and letting me be your companion. I really appreciate it, and I promise I won't let you down, and--"

The Doctor held up his hand.

"You don't have to thank me, Martha. I told you; you were never really a passenger and as for letting me down. From what I've seen so far, I don't think that's gonna be a concern."

Martha smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor."

I told you, Martha. You don't need to thank--"

"I know, but I want to thank you for believing in me as well. I mean, my family never really thought I could do much on my own and when I started going to college, they still told me I wouldn't make it as a doctor. You are the only one who has ever really believed in me and my abilities and I'm so grateful for that."

The Doctor smiled. He opened his mouth and even before he could think, the words were out of his mouth.

"Rose told me that too."

He stiffened up expecting Martha to be angry. Instead, he was surprised to see the sad smile on her face.

"I bet she did," she said, "you just have that effect on people, you know. You bring the best out of them and I'm sure Rose was no different."

The Doctor said nothing.

"She's a lucky girl, your Rose. To have someone so devoted to her, I'd give anything for that," Martha added, "I really do hope that someday you find her again."

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"I just hope that we can become good friends."

The Doctor frowned.

"We are good friends," he said, "at least, I was under the impression we were."

"Yeah, but I mean the whole jealously thing with Rose…"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just…you're right, that was immature of me to do that especially since she's not around to defend herself. It's just that…"

"Just what, Martha?"

_Just that I love you too._ She thought to herself.

"Nothing," she said aloud, "It's not important."

She could tell the Doctor wasn't buying it and wanted to say something. But to his credit, he kept his mouth shut and merely nodded.

"Well, you get some rest, Martha. Who knows what we're going up against next," he said.

Martha nodded.

"I'll see you later then, Doctor. Have a nice nap."

"You too."

She smiled, turned, and walked out of the room. The Doctor watched her go and then with a sigh, lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes again and concentrated, trying to sense Rose. He let out another sigh when he felt nothing.

"Maybe it was my imagination after all," he muttered to himself, "Rose is in another universe. The bond couldn't reach that far. It's impossible."

But, he knew deep in his heart that he wasn't imagining it. Rose had reached out to him. It had only been for a moment, but it had been long enough for him to notice. A tear ran down his cheek. Rose, his Rose, might be in trouble at this very moment and he was powerless to help her. He prayed to Rassilon, to God, to any supreme being that might be listening to him, to protect her and keep her safe.

"I love you, my Rose," he murmured as he fell asleep, "I hope somewhere, somehow, you can hear that."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

(The Alternate Universe…)

Rose brought her knees up to her chest as she looked around her invisible prison. It had been hours since the Doctor had left her and she had no way of knowing what he was doing or where they were at. She swallowed hard while she stared at the closed door in front of her. Any minute her Doctor could walk through it. She both anticipated and dreaded that moment. Sighing, she lay down on the floor and closed her eyes while she waited for the Doctor, either Doctor to come in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor smiled as he walked back into the TARDIS and shut the door behind him. Now that he had the book with him, it had been easy to locate the various components he would need to assemble it. He was almost finished now. Only one part left and the device would be complete.

He laid his latest finds on the console and looked at the door leading to the back of the TARDIS. It had been several hours since he had left Rose.

"My little ape must be hungry by now," he said, "silly things, always having to eat."

He glanced down at the components.

"Well, she can wait a bit longer. All I have to do is go to Marduk to get the last piece and assemble the void crossing device and then she can be with her beloved Doctor again. I'm sure she'd rather see him than eat."

He chuckled as he walked around the console and input the coordinates for Marduk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Doctor's Universe…)

_I swear to God, I will never let Martha choose the coordinates ever again!_

The Doctor couldn't believe their luck. Stuck on a spaceship that was heading straight into a sun and only thirty minutes left to turn around before they were incinerated.

_I need to learn to shut my huge gob and not let my companions determine our destination._ He thought.

Now to add to the fun, apparently one of the crew had become infected with a virus and was now vaporizing the others.

_It's too bad no one awards Time Lords employee of the month because I think I'm way overdue._ He thought, as he tried to help the frantic crew.

"Come on," he told them, "think! Resources, what have we got?"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up when he heard Martha's voice coming through on the intercom.

"What is it now?" he said.

"Who had the most number ones? Elvis or the Beatles? That's Pre-downloads."

"Elvis! No, The Beatles! No, wait…um…um…"

_Bollocks, what a time to ask me something like this._ He thought

"Ooooh, what was that remix?" he said, as he slapped the back of his head. "I don't know, I am a bit busy."

"Fine, I'll ask someone else."

_Yes, you do that._ He thought, relieved.

"Now, where was I…" he said to the crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Alternate Universe…)

The Doctor smirked as he reached his TARDIS door and fired his blaster at his pursuers. The heart of the void crossing device had to be stolen from a laboratory on Marduk. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get in and out without being seen and was being pursued by a couple of dimwitted security guards. Correction…had been pursued until he shot a laser bolt through their hearts. He stared down at the reptilian guards lying on the ground in front of him. One of them was still alive. Casually, he sat the component down on the ground, walked over to him, and stared down at him impassively.

"I know you lot believe in reincarnation," the Doctor said to the guard, as he struggled to breathe, "so I have a tip for you when you are in your next life. Don't interfere in a Time Lord's affairs; you'll live longer."

He raised the blaster and fired at his head. He smirked at the dead body and gathering up the part, went into the TARDIS and shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor stepped back and stared at the device. After several hours of following the schematic in the book, it was finally finished.

"At last, I can finally leave this reality and make a new life for myself," he said.

He glanced at the back door.

"Hmmm, it's been a long time since Rose has been fed. I bet she needs to relieve herself too and…I think she'll be overjoyed to see this little device. Now she can get back to her Doctor."

Chuckling, He picked up the void crossing device and walked out of the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose looked up when she saw the door open. She tensed as she wondered which Doctor it would be. She was relieved when she saw it wasn't hers. She looked behind him hoping against hope that he wasn't a prisoner.

"The other Doctor isn't with me, if that's what you're looking for," the Doctor said, "In fact; we haven't crossed the void yet."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor smirked.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see your true love again?"

Rose glared at him. Her eyes went from his face to the device in his hands. The Doctor followed her gaze and the smirk widened.

"Ah, yes, I've finally assembled the void crossing device in the book. That's why I came back here. To show it to you and let you know that once I hook it up to the console, we'll be going over to your reality. Aren't you excited?"

Rose glared at him.

"Is that a yes or a no? Because you know I'm not very good at reading ape body language."

"The Doctor will stop you," Rose said.

The Doctor chortled. He came closer to Rose's prison and leaned over.

"Love, I _am_ the Doctor," he said, "your Doctor is just a pale copy of me. I'm the true Time Lord here and the faster you get that through your thick skull, the quicker we can get to the sex."

He snickered when Rose gave him a look of death.

"What? Don't you want to shag me? I am the Doctor, after all."

"I want my Doctor."

"Why? I'm a million times better than that weak sod."

"The Doctor isn't weak. He's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"How do you know? You've been in bed with him?"

He giggled when Rose looked away.

"Wow! Sex with an ape. Now I know my double is crackers. I've done many things, but bestiality isn't one of them."

He frowned when he noticed a tear run down Rose's cheek.

"What? That's what it is for a Time Lord. You are an animal, are you not? A mammal? So, that makes you a beast. Therefore, when my copy shagged you, he was engaging in bestiality."

"Shut up."

"What, I'm just trying to show you the logic of the situation since logic seems to be in short supply when it comes to you and your Doctor."

He smirked.

"You don't really think you're an equal to him, do you? You're nothing more than a pet, dearie. An amusing little doggie that provides him companionship, love, and the occasional warm body in his bed. That's all you are and that's all you'll ever be to a Time Lord. Your species is brain-dead compared to us. Get used to it."

"I hate you!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Really? So you hate the Doctor now?"

"I said I hate you. I love my Doctor."

"But, I am the Doctor. I'm everything the Doctor wishes he could be. I'm the new and improved version," he sneered, "granted, it'll be strange destroying myself, but hey, survival of the fittest. The strong devour the weak."

"The Doctor isn't weak," Rose said, "and when you meet him face to face I hope he kicks your sorry arse back to this universe."

The Doctor snorted.

"We shall see, I guess. At any rate, I'm looking forward to it. It might be fun tormenting the little wimp. And…"

He smirked.

"I might even let him have one last go at you. I'm kinda curious about this whole _bestiality_ fetish he has."

He chuckled when he saw another tear fall down Rose's cheek.

"Aw, don't cry, Rose. I promise I'll let you say goodbye to the Doctor before I eject him into the vortex. I wouldn't deprive you giving a farewell lick to your master. It wouldn't be proper."

"FUCK YOU!"

Rose knew the moment the curse word left her mouth that it had been the wrong thing to say. She saw the sneer spread over his face and steeled herself for the snide remark that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Hmmm, as intriguing as that offer sounds, I really must decline for now. You see, I have the void crossing device assembled and I'm just dying to use it. But, hold that thought, Rose. You'll be reunited with your Doctor and then you can shag his brains out all you want before he dies."

He waved goodbye and snickered as he walked out the door.

Rose's head fell into her hands and she sobbed wishing more than ever that the Doctor was beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, that's got it," the Doctor said, as he used his sonic screwdriver to fuse the last connection to his console, "all ready."

He turned it on and smiled when the small metal ball began to glow with a soft blue light.

"Now, all I need do is enter the coordinates the book gave me to cross the void and I'm home free."

An evil grin spread over his face as he entered the coordinates.

"Get ready, Doctor because you're about to have one hell of a shock to your system."

He pressed a red button and grabbed the console when his TARDIS accelerated.

"At last, I'll have a universe all to myself and no one will be able to stop me!" he crowed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Halfway through, this story switches into an AU version of events…

Chapter Sixteen

(The Doctor's universe…)

The alternate Doctor grinned when the TARDIS stopped vibrating. He looked on his computer screen and his grin widened when he read…

VOID CROSSING SUCCESSFUL

"At last, I'm free of those nobs on Gallifrey," he said, "I can do whatever I want now."

He smirked.

"And now that I'm here, I think I'll send myself a little distress signal," he said.

He could barely contain his excitement, as he pushed the button that activated the signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile in the other TARDIS…)

The Doctor stood by his console and waited patiently for Riley to say goodbye to Martha. After being infected with the living sun, he was eager to get as far away from the ship as he possibly could. But, Riley and Martha had grown close while they were trapped in the escape pod. He could wait a few minutes while they said goodbye.

As he stood there, he suddenly realized that the strange sensation he had experienced earlier was back. Rose was calling to him again and this time…it was strong…very strong. So strong he couldn't explain it away. He knew his Rose's mind almost as well as he knew his own. But, the fact that he could feel her so clearly confused him. It shouldn't be this strong. Not with Rose in another dimension and certainly not with the gap between the universes sealed. But, he couldn't deny it. Rose was calling to him. Staring ahead, he concentrated on the sensation, trying to see if he could communicate back.

_Rose_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rose_

Rose's head jerked up when she heard the Doctor's voice echoing in her mind. The last time that had happened was when he was calling her through the gap in the void.

"Doctor," she whispered, as she got onto her knees, "my Doctor. Oh God, we're back, aren't we?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Doctor._

The Doctor's eyes widened when he heard Rose's voice in his mind. She had responded. Somehow, she had done the impossible. He could hear her.

_Rose, where are you?_ He thought.

"So," Martha said, bounding up the ramp, "didn't really need you in the end, did we?"

_Shit!_ The Doctor thought, when Martha's voice broke his concentration. _She would have to show up just when I'm trying to contract Rose. _

Martha stopped short when he noticed the Doctor. He was staring straight ahead with a pissed off look on his face.

_Oh God, what have I done now?_ She thought.

"Sorry," she said, "how you doing?"

The Doctor glanced over at her debating whether to say something. He quickly decided to ignore it. After all, she hadn't known about Rose trying to contact him and he had given her enough grief already. Rose had contacted him once, she could do it again. Quickly, he changed his facial expression along with the subject.

"Now what do you say, ice skating on the mineral lakes of Corhann, fancy it?" he asked her.

"Whatever you like," Martha replied.

_There he goes again, hiding things. I'm getting so tired of this secrecy between us_. She thought.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment.

"By the way," he said, reaching into his pocket, "you'll be needing this."

Martha stared at the TARDIS key as he held it up in front of her. She was flabbergasted.

"Really?"

_He really is going to make me a full partner?_ She thought.

"Frequent flyer privileges," the Doctor replied.

She cupped her hands and watched while the Doctor lowered the key into them. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," he said simply.

Martha looked up at him.

"Don't mention it," was the only thing she could think of to say.

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh no, my mum," Martha said, suddenly remembering she had cut her off earlier when they were in the escape pod.

She took out the mobile that the Doctor had modified earlier while he went around to his computer screen. She stared to dial the number and then she noticed the Doctor staring at the monitor with shock and disbelief.

"Doctor?" she said.

"It can't be," he muttered.

Martha walked around behind him and stared over his shoulder. All she could see were a bunch of concentric circles flashing on the screen. She looked up at the Doctor and saw his whole body had stiffened while he silently stared at the monitor.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her and for the second time that day, she saw he was afraid.

"I've just picked up a distress signal," he said, softly.

"Where from?" she asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"From another TARDIS."

Martha paused. She stared at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Another TARDIS?" she said, not sure if she had heard him right, "but, you…you said…"

"I'm the last. Yes, I did. But if you remember, the Face of Boe said…"

He trailed off and his eyes went back to the monitor.

"He said you're not alone," Martha finished softly.

She glanced over at the Doctor and saw that his eyes were fixed on the flashing circles on the screen. She swallowed, not really knowing what to say.

"This…this is a good thing, yeah?" she said, hesitantly, "you aren't alone. There's another Time Lord alive in the universe."

"Yes…but there are some Time Lords I'd rather not see again," he murmured.

Martha stared at him, again at a loss for words.

"So, what do we do?" she finally said.

The Doctor stared at the monitor.

"I…I don't know," he murmured.

"Why don't we check it out?" Martha offered.

She saw the Doctor swallow hard as he kept his eyes on the flashing circles. She still wasn't sure what she should say. She had no idea if it was a good idea to answer the distress signal, but she was curious to meet another Time Lord. She watched the Doctor and knew he was mulling her words over in his mind.

"The Master can't be alive. He died when he fell in the Eye of Harmony," he murmured, "but…the Rani…"

He trailed off again. Martha had no idea what all of that meant, but Master and Rani didn't sound like the names of friendly people. She shook her head. The Doctor had told her so little about himself. She hoped one day he would open up and let her know more. Especially since she now was his companion.

The Doctor looked at her.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Martha was taken aback.

"Me?"

"Well, yes, I just gave you the TARDIS key. That makes you an equal partner. What do you think we should do?" he asked her.

Martha stared at him dumbly. She hadn't expected him to ask her.

"I…I think we should answer it," she said, hesitantly.

"Why?"

Martha shrugged.

"Someone might be in trouble," she said, "I think we should help them."

"What if it's a trap?" the Doctor replied.

Martha paused and thought.

"We…get ourselves out of the trap like we've been doing?" she said.

The Doctor stared at her while he considered that. His eyes went back to the monitor for a moment and then he looked at her again.

"If…we do this. We must be prepared for anything," he said, "there are some Time Lords who aren't as friendly as I am."

"This Master and Rani you mentioned."

The Doctor nodded.

"And a few others as well," he said, "the thing is, if we are walking into a trap, we must be alert. More alert than we have been up to now. If it is the Master or the Rani or even…"

He shivered and swallowed hard.

"The Valeyard," he finished, "they will show us no mercy. They will torture and torment us and use any sadistic method at their disposal. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I…I guess so."

"Yes or no, there must be no hesitation."

Martha steeled herself.

"Yes," she said, "I'm willing to accept the consequences."

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Then, we go," he said.

Martha nodded. She watched as the Doctor silently input the coordinates into the computer, and hoped and prayed that whoever was sending the distress signal had friendly intentions.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rose brought her knees up to her chest while she watched the door. After she had heard the Doctor asking her where she was, she had mentally pulled away from him. She knew what would be in store for him if he found her and she wanted to make sure she did everything in her power to prevent him from finding her.

_Rose._

Rose concentrated trying to put a mental block up around her mind.

_Rose._

"No, Doctor, please stop. Don't try to contact me," Rose said softly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

_Rose._

Rose shook her head as she fought the urge to reach out to him. She kept hearing him saying her name repeatedly in her mind and tears fell down her face as she remembered the last time that had happened. The last time she had followed his voice to Bad Wolf Bay and their last meeting together. The thought of seeing him again filled her with joy, but she knew for the Doctor's sake, she couldn't answer back. She didn't know what his double was capable of, but she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to make him suffer before he killed him.

_Rose._

She couldn't take it anymore. She knew now if she didn't say something, he would keep on going and would continue to search for her. The only way to stop the Doctor from falling into a trap was to warn him.

"I hope I'm not making a huge mistake doing this," she muttered, as she closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rose._

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh as he sat in the captain's chair and waited for the TARDIS to land. After he had punched in the coordinates, he had tried to reestablish contact with Rose. So far, he wasn't successful and it irritated him to no end.

_Where the bloody Hell is she?_ He thought. _Why won't she answer my call?_

Sighing, he concentrated once more.

_Rose._

_Doctor._

His eyes widened in surprise when he heard Rose's voice. Not only were the words clear, but it was louder too. Much louder. He marveled at how strong her concentration was to be able to project her thoughts that clearly through the void.

_Oh Rose, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice._

_It's good to hear your voice too. I've missed you so much_

_I've missed you too. I wish you were here with me now. Someday, I will find a way to get back to you._

_No._

The Doctor's eyes widened. Did he hear her right?

_Did you say no?_

_Yes, Doctor, I did. You mustn't come looking for me. You must forget about me._

The Doctor's eyes bugged out of his head.

_Why? _He demanded. _Rose, what's wrong? I know I can't get to you right now, but I still want to know why you don't want to see me anymore. I love you, Rose. I really do. I know I didn't get a chance to say it before the void closed, but I love you so much. Don't you love me?_

_Yes, I love you and that's why you must stop looking for me._

_Why? What's going on, Rose? Tell me!_

_Doctor, I…_

"Doctor?"

The Doctor was jolted from his thoughts and looked at Martha who was standing in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"We're here, wherever here is," she replied.

The Doctor looked around. He had been so busy concentrating on Rose that he hadn't noticed that the TARDIS had stopped. He looked back up at Martha, who was staring at him, confused.

"Doctor, are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

The Doctor touched his cheek and felt the wetness there.

"You okay, Doctor?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go find out who this other Time Lord is, shall we?"

Martha nodded. She wanted to know why the Doctor had been crying, but she knew it would be pointless to ask now. She made a mental note to ask later. She stepped back when the Doctor stood up.

He looked at her.

"You still wanna go through with this?" he asked. "Because I can still punch in new coordinates and leave."

"I wanna go through with it," Martha said, confidently.

The Doctor nodded.

"Follow me then and keep your eyes peeled. If it is the Master, or the Rani, or the Valeyard, there might be booby traps set up for us, so be aware of everything."

Martha nodded and followed the Doctor towards the front door.

The Doctor glanced behind him at Martha and turning his head, he concentrated on Rose as he walked to the door.

_Rose._

_Doctor? What happened? Where'd you go?_

_I'm sorry. I was cut off for a moment._ The Doctor thought as he opened the door and stepped outside. _The TARDIS landed and I'm heading out onto this planet in search of a distress signal._

_Distress signal? From who?_

_Don't know. But, believe it or not, it's coming from another TARDIS and…_

_NO!_

The Doctor gasped when he felt Rose scream inside his head. He stopped short and heard Martha let out an, "Oof!" when she collided with his back.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Martha asked, "why'd you stop?"

Ignoring her, the Doctor concentrated on Rose.

_Rose, what's wrong?_

_Doctor, get away from there! Get back in the TARDIS and get far away from there!_

_Why?_

_You're in danger!_

_I am? How do you know?_

_Because, I'm inside the other TAR…_

The Doctor's mind was cut off from Rose's when he suddenly felt something hit his back and stabbing pain coursed through his body. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Martha's terrified scream.

Martha turned around and saw a figure shrouded in a black outfit that covered him from head to toe. She had just enough time to see the blaster in his hand before he fired it at her and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose looked up when the door opened and the Doctor stepped into the room. He smirked at her and went back outside. Rose watched while he dragged an unconscious black woman into the room. Laying her on the floor, he looked at Rose.

"Meet your new cellmate," He said, "I know it's not your beloved, but you'll get to see him soon enough. In the meantime, you can have some company."

Rose's heart sank. She knew now her Doctor was his prisoner and it was all her fault. Her head lowered to her chest as guilt and shame flooded her mind. She barely noticed when the Doctor turned off the force bubble, dragged the woman inside it, and turned it back on. Her head raised and she stared at the newcomer as the Doctor left the room and closed the door.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Rose murmured to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor leaned back against his console and looked at his double. He was lying unconscious on the floor of the TARDIS inside a force bubble. He leaned back up and walked slowly around the bubble getting a good look at his twin.

"Interesting," the Doctor muttered, "he looks exactly like me, except he doesn't have the scar and the cybernetic eye. Fascinating.

Folding his arms over his chest, he stared down at him. He stared at the Doctor's face with its softer features and smoother skin and scoffed.

"Pretty boy," he said, contemptuously, "no wonder he was so easy to take down. He's soft, just like his pretty little baby face."

He smirked.

"Well, I promised Rose, I would let her be with him one last time and I'm an honorable man. Besides, I wanna see the reunion for myself. I have a feeling it'll be hilarious."

He sighed and stretched.

"But, all that can wait. I want to talk to my double before that happens and I guess I'll go rest up while I'm waiting for the stupid sod to wake up."

He gave the Doctor one last glance, and with a snort walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha groaned when she opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Oh, bloody Hell, my head is throbbing like crazy," she muttered.

She slowly rose up on her elbows.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"You're a prisoner."

Martha looked over and saw a woman sitting nearby. She stared at her for a moment thinking how she looked so familiar and trying to remember where she had seen her. Then it hit her. She had passed the Doctor's bedroom a couple of times and had seen the picture on his bedside table. The picture of the Doctor and…

"Rose," she said to her, "you're Rose, aren't you?"

"Do I know you?" Rose asked.

Martha shook her head.

"No, but I know who you are. I'm Martha Jones and I've been travelling with the Doctor and I've seen your picture, and…"

"You travel with the Doctor?"

Martha nodded.

Rose closed her eyes. Martha frowned when she saw a tear fall down her cheek. Getting up onto her knees, she moved closer to her.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I'm just one of many," Rose murmured.

"I'm sorry? One of many?"

Rose sighed.

"The Doctor's had many companions over the years and I…I thought I was special. I thought I was different. I mean, the Doctor tells me he loves me, but I guess he does have to move on and find other people to travel with."

"Rose…"

"I mean its okay. I understand. I mean, I was stuck in another dimension," Rose babbled, "I can't expect the Doctor to travel by himself the rest of his life. I wouldn't wish that for him anyway."

"Rose!"

"I guess I'm just upset that he moved on so quickly--"

"Rose!"

"What?"

Martha sighed.

"The Doctor hasn't gotten over you, Rose, trust me," she said.

Rose stared at her.

"He still talks about me?"

"God, yes, incessantly. It's hard to get him to shut up sometimes. I…"

She paused when she realized that she was saying all of that in a snotty tone of voice.

"I mean, yeah, he does talk about you."

She met Rose's eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" Rose finally said.

"Well, I…"

"I mean, I'm not being jealous. I can understand completely. I mean, I would have never guessed in a million years that I would ever fall in love with an alien. I ended up breaking up with my boyfriend, Mickey, to be with him. But…there's just something about him that you can't help but fall in love with. I mean, there was another companion, Sarah Jane, who told me that a relationship with the Doctor can be intense."

"Tell me about it," Martha said.

"But…like I said, I understand if you have feelings for him," Rose said, "he's the bravest, most loyal and selfless man I've ever known. When I was travelling with him, I felt so safe with him; so protected, even in the middle of life threatening situations."

Martha nodded.

"When I was separated from him, it nearly killed me. I didn't think at first I would be able to go on, but somehow I managed to pick up the pieces and go on with my life. The Doctor wanted me to have a fantastic life, so I tried to do that so he would be proud of me. Then…then the other Doctor came into my life and--"

"Wait, other Doctor? What other Doctor?"

Rose looked at her.

"The other Doctor who brought you in here. Didn't you see him?"

"No, I saw someone dressed in black wearing a black mask firing some kind of laser weapon at the Doctor. He knocked him out and then he shot me. I guess…it was one of those stun weapons like on Star Trek or something because I'm still alive."

Martha frowned.

"But when you say other Doctor, you mean like a double?"

"Yes, only he isn't exactly like the Doctor. He's got a scar, and one eye, and he's evil."

Martha raised her eyebrows.

"Evil? This other Doctor is evil?" she said, in disbelief.

Rose nodded.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but yeah, this other Doctor is cruel and heartless and he wants to kill our Doctor, so he can do what he wants without his people bothering him."

"His people? You mean Gallifrey? Where he comes from?"

Rose nodded.

"I went there with the Doctor when he wanted to find a book on how to make this device that crosses voids. It's such a beautiful planet. I don't know if it's the same as our Doctor's Gallifrey, but I fell in love with it."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver leaves.

"I got these from the trees on Gallifrey," she said, "the sun was shining on them and the leaves just glowed. It was so gorgeous."

Martha took the leaves and gently turned them over in her hands while she remembered what the Doctor had said that day on New Earth.

"He said the leaves were silver," Martha murmured, "and when the sun shone on them, it looked like the trees were on fire."

"Yes, it did. That's a good way to describe it," Rose replied.

She smiled.

"I'm glad the other Gallifrey is the same. When I see the Doctor, I'll give him one of the leaves as a memento."

She paused and bit her lip.

"Oh God, Martha, I dread seeing the Doctor again because the other Doctor said that our reunion would be the last time we'd see each other before he killed him."

Martha took her hand.

"Don't worry, Rose. Our Doctor is clever. He'll find a way out of this for him and for us. Once he wakes up, he'll think up a plan and then he'll show this double of his who's the better Time Lord."

Rose smiled. She leaned forward and hugged Martha tight, grateful for the company of a new friend.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Martha felt like a fool. All this time she had been so jealous of Rose, but the more she talked to her, the more she liked her. In many ways, they were exactly alike. She could understand why the Doctor had fallen in love with her. She was a sweet, intelligent girl and she wanted to kick herself for vilifying her before she even knew her.

Martha listened to Rose as she described her life and some of the adventures she and the Doctor had. She also told Rose of her adventures, but her list was very short compared to hers. She also marveled at the whole regeneration thing. She didn't know he did that, although she suspected that was what he was trying to tell her on the spaceship before she started to freeze his body. As she found out more and more about the Doctor, she became more and more awed at him. She could tell Rose was the same way from the way she described his heroics.

While they were talking, they were suddenly interrupted when they saw the door open. Martha saw Rose tense up and she grabbed her hand. She frowned when it wasn't their Doctor that entered the room, but the alternate one instead. He stood and stared at Rose with a smirk on his face before his eyes settled on Martha.

"And you are?" he said to her.

Martha was too stunned to speak as she stared at this double of her Doctor. The resemblance was uncanny and the voice was the same as well. She finally found her voice after a moment.

"I'm Martha Jones," she said, giving him a defiant look.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and gave Rose an amused look.

"Your master found another doggie apparently," he said to her.

Martha raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" she spat out.

The Doctor came over to the force bubble and leaned over until his face was just touching the invisible barrier.

"I called you a doggie," he said, giving her a pointed look, "that's what you are and that's all you are to me. I, unlike my idiotic double, consider you and Rose inferior apes. To a true Time Lord, you are nothing more than a little pet. A doggie who follows along behind her master wagging her little tail while he throws her a bone and makes her feel she's something other than semi-intelligent pond scum."

Martha gritted her teeth and balled up her fist.

"I dare you to deactivate this force field thing and then say that," she said.

The Doctor snorted.

"Yeah, right, you wouldn't last two seconds. You weren't intelligent enough to look behind you until I shot your Doctor. Rule number one, watch your back or your partner's back, especially if you are standing in a hostile environment. If I didn't have my blaster set on stun, you would have been dead by now."

He smirked as he glanced at Rose.

"So, you see, your Doctor isn't as devoted as you thought. He's already found another human to love," he said to her.

"It isn't like that," Rose replied.

"It isn't?"

"No…it isn't," Martha said, "the Doctor and I are just friends, nothing more than that. He still loves Rose."

The Doctor snickered.

"Rassilon, this is getting more amusing by the minute," he said, "this Doctor must have a soft spot for your kind or something if he keeps taking you in and falling in love with you."

He leaned back up.

"Speaking of which, I was just about to go visit him. You see, I have him inside a force bubble in my console room and I was just waiting until he recovered from the stun blast. Of course, if his doggie is awake, then that must mean he is too."

"If you don't quit calling me that," Martha said, between gritted teeth, "I'll--"

"You'll what?" the Doctor spat out, as he leaned back over the bubble, "huh? You can't do anything to me and neither can Rose. You are my prisoners and seeing as how I'm the only one who can turn the force bubble on and off, I think it would be wise to hold your tongue. Otherwise, I might have to teach you a little lesson about manners. Do you understand me?"

Martha glared at him and nodded.

"Good, and now that that's taken care of. I believe I will introduce myself to my twin and bring him in here to see his beloved Rose one last time."

He smirked at them.

"Don't go anywhere," he said, mockingly.

Chuckling, he turned, went out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

"Bollocks, I should have known this other TARDIS would have a working chameleon circuit."

"Yes, it does. Unlike yours."

The Doctor heard someone speak behind him. He quickly jumped to his feet and grunted when his head smacked into the top of the force bubble.

"Ooops, careful, we don't want to damage our pretty little head."

The Doctor fell to his knees and looked in the direction of the voice. The interior of the TARDIS was dark and the only thing he could see was someone hidden in the shadows nearby.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "why have you lured us here?"

"So many questions. I thought Time Lords knew everything," the voice said, mockingly.

The Doctor frowned. Whoever was speaking was using his voice. But he knew his people were expert mimics and he along with his fellow Time Lords could duplicate any voice pattern. So, he couldn't rule out anyone at this point, not even the Rani. Squinting, he tried to make out the person's features.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"In due time, Time Lord. First, I want to ask you a question."

"Not until you answer mine."

"Oooooh, so authoritative. It's nice to know you have some spine in you."

The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"I'm not going to play games with you. I want out and I want out now and I want you to bring Martha to me, unharmed and alive, and so help me God, if there's so much as one bruise on her body…"

"Why are you so concerned about Martha? Are you in love with her?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Are you?"

"Let me out!"

"Just answer the question! Are you in love with Martha Jones?"

"No!"

"Then why are you so concerned about me putting bruises on her body, if you don't love her?"

"Martha is a friend and I care for her and I don't want to see her hurt! Now let me out!"

"Answer my first question and I'll think about it."

The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"What question?" he spat out.

"Do you love Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor was taken aback. He sat for a moment in stunned silence.

"How…how do you know about her?" he demanded.

The man chuckled softly.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! WHO ARE YOU?"

The man stepped into the light. He smirked at the Doctor's shocked expression.

"I'm you, Doctor," he said, smiling at him.

"No, it can't be. That's impossible," the Doctor sputtered, "you can't exist. There can't be two Doctors in the same universe. It…It would create a paradox."

"Ah, but I'm not originally from this universe, Doctor. I'm from an alternate reality."

He stepped closer.

"In fact, I'm from the same reality as Rose."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment and then reality hit him as he suddenly realized why it had been so easy for Rose to communicate with him.

"Rose, where is she? What have you done to her?" he said, panicked.

"Oh, she's safe for the moment," the alternate Doctor replied, "she's in another force bubble with Martha."

"Please, take me to her," the Doctor said, "I want to see her. Take me now."

The alternate Doctor grinned when he saw the desperate look in his double's eyes.

"Why are you so desperate to see her? You're not really in love with a human, are you?" he purred, "I mean, I could see Rose's simple ape brain concocting some romantic fantasy about the two of you, but you really do love her?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth. It was bad enough his double was taunting him, but to call his Rose an ape nearly put him over the edge. His former self had called her that and looking back, he realized how insensitive he had been. He had refrained from using it in this life and hearing it from his double was enough to make his blood boil.

"Answer me, Doctor, are you really in love with the little ape?"

"DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" the Doctor screamed.

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Why? That's what she is. That's what she's descended from," he said.

"She is more than that," the Doctor said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, how?" the alternate Doctor said, coming closer to the bubble, "she's not a Time Lady. She's a human. What makes her better than other…APES?"

He grinned when he saw the rage in the Doctor's eyes.

"Well, answer me, Doctor, what makes her so special? I want to know."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand, Doctor. Because, personally, I wouldn't entertain the thought of shagging a primitive backwards life form. What do you get out of it besides fulfilling an apparent bestiality fetish?"

He grinned when the Doctor let out a howl and hit the wall of his prison.

"Temper, temper, Doctor. If you don't behave, I won't let you see Rose," he said.

"Take me to her now!" the Doctor snarled.

"First, answer my questions--"

"NO! I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! I'M SICK OF YOUR STUPID GAMES. TAKE ME TO SEE ROSE NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVERY NASTY THING YOU'VE SAID ABOUT HER!"

The alternate Doctor stared at the Doctor in an amused silence.

"I just can't get over how angry you're getting over a mere human," he said.

"I said…take me to her! NOW!"

The alternate Doctor grinned.

"Fine, I'd rather watch the reunion anyway," he said, "It'll be much more interesting than this little Q and A we're having."

He withdrew his blaster. His face became deadly serious as he aimed it at the Doctor.

"You will behave and you will not resist or I will kill you and then I will kill Rose and Martha. Is that clear?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he nodded.

The alternate Doctor aimed the blaster at his head.

"TARDIS, deactivate the Doctor's force bubble," he said.

The Doctor hesitated a moment and then reached his hand out tentatively. When he didn't feel the barrier, he leapt to his feet.

"Ah, ah, ah, slowly," the alternate Doctor said, keeping the blaster on his head, "It would be a pity for Rose to die because you acted too rashly, now wouldn't it?"

The Doctor glared at him and he put his hands down to his sides.

"That's better," the alternate Doctor said, "now, you go first and I'll lead you to Rose."

The Doctor glared at him and walked around to the front.

"Straight ahead," the alternate Doctor said, pointing to the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose and Martha looked up when they saw the door opening.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Martha muttered.

Rose stiffened waiting for the next round of hateful comments when she suddenly saw who was standing in front of the alternate Doctor. Tears came to her eyes as the moment she had been waiting for finally happened.

"My Doctor…It's you," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

There was a moment's pause while Rose and the Doctor stared at each other. Martha looked from one to the other waiting for someone to make a move.

"Doctor," Rose whispered.

It was her voice that brought the Doctor back to his senses. He ran towards her wanting nothing more than to embrace her. He grunted when he slammed into the invisible barrier. Martha saw the disbelief in his eyes before his face contorted into an enraged look.

"No!" he bellowed, as he slammed his hand on the invisible barrier.

The sight of Rose so near to him and yet so inaccessible brought back all the rage and pain he had felt that day at Canary Wharf and he screamed as he completely lost his mind. Both Martha and Rose shrank back at the insane look in his eyes as he pounded mindlessly on the top of the force bubble.

"NO!" he screamed, "no! This can't be happening! Not when I'm so close to her!"

"Doctor!" Rose cried out.

As she crawled towards him, Martha glanced over at the alternate Doctor and felt her blood boil when he saw the smirk on his face. She knew he was getting a sadistic pleasure from all this and for the first time in her life, she felt the urge to kill with her bare hands.

"Doctor, please, stop!" Rose begged her Doctor, as he continued to pound on the force bubble.

"It can't happen again! It can't!" the Doctor said, "there can't be another barrier between us! Not when I can see her!"

Martha's breath caught in her throat as she took in what was happening. She glanced back over and saw the alternate Doctor was giggling insanely.

"That's enough!" Martha said to him, "you've had your fun, now let him through!"

The alternate Doctor grinned at her.

"Why? I'm enjoying this," he said gleefully, "I love seeing my double acting like a spineless wimp over a mere human!"

His words somehow got through to the Doctor's brain. He stopped pounding, spun around, and stared at his double with such hate that Martha was terrified. She had never seen the Doctor so angry. His brown eyes were now jet black and he looked like he was about to rip the other Doctor into pieces with his bare hands.

"I swear to God, if you don't set Rose and Martha free, I will rip you to shreds with my bare hands and then I will rip the shreds to shreds and I won't give a moment's thought to the fact that you're me!"

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, the little whelp does have a backbone in him after all," he said.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and balled up his fists.

"One chance; that's all you get," he said, in a deadly tone of voice.

The alternate Doctor aimed his blaster at his hearts.

"You seem to forget who's holding the weapon here," he said.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to smirk.

"I don't need a weapon. I _am_ a weapon," he said, "and if you don't want to find out the hard way what I mean by that, you will turn off the force bubble and set Rose and Martha free!"

Martha looked at the two Doctors. She gulped wondering if any second there was going to be a bloody free-for-all. She narrowed her eyes along with her Doctor when the other Doctor began to giggle. The alternate Doctor paused for a moment staring into his twin's black eyes. He shrugged.

"Why not? I did promise Rose you would get to hold her before you died," he said.

He stepped back out the door.

"You get five minutes alone with your pets. You better make each second count," he said.

He put his finger on the door panel.

"TARDIS, deactivate force bubble," he said.

Rose gasped as she fell forward and her hands hit the floor. As the Doctor turned around, the alternate Doctor pushed the button and the door slid shut and locked, leaving the three of them alone in the room.

The Doctor fell to his knees. He grabbed Rose and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Rose, at long last I can finally touch you again," he said.

Martha felt tears come to her eyes as she quietly watched the two lovers embrace and kiss one another.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry," Rose said, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

The Doctor leaned back and took hold of her face.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, confused.

"It's my fault the other Doctor is here. I got too close to him. Everyone tried to warn me that he was evil, but I couldn't believe it because I couldn't imagine your double being that way and then when I finally figured it out, I went with him to Gallifrey thinking I could lead him into a trap and he turned the tables on me. If I had gone and gotten help in the first place, he never would have caught me and we wouldn't have ended up here."

"Rose, you've done nothing wrong," the Doctor said, soothingly, "you did what you thought was best, that's all anyone can ask of you."

He hugged her tightly.

"You're here with me. That's the most important thing. Together, we can defeat him, trust in that."

"I do," Rose murmured.

The Doctor kissed her cheek. He glanced over and smiled at Martha.

"Of course, when I say together, I mean you as well," he said.

He opened his right arm and pulled Martha to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I just had to listen to that git's insults until you showed up," Martha replied.

"You're not hurt?" He pulled his head back, "both of you are alright?"

Martha nodded.

"I'm hungry, but other than that I'm okay," Rose said.

The Doctor leaned his forehead against hers.

"When we get back to the TARDIS and get away from here, I'll make you a seven course meal with all the trimmings," he whispered, "I promise."

"But, how? How are we going to escape? If this Doctor's TARDIS is like yours, he can control it and use it against us, can't he?" Rose replied.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, that's why we have to lure him out in the open where he won't be able to use it," he said.

"How do we do that?" Martha asked.

"Um, not sure yet, but you know me, I'm brilliant at improvisation."

His eyes twinkled when Rose giggled softly.

"Was that a smile?" he asked.

Rose smiled and shook her head.

"That was a smile."

"No, it wasn't."

"You smiled."

Rose paused and a smile spread over her face as she nodded. The Doctor chuckled and pulled her closer to him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and glanced at Martha.

"Sorry, little inside joke of ours," he said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Martha replied.

The Doctor smiled. He laid his head on Rose's shoulder and rubbed her back. He continued to rub her back while he stared off into space. Martha remained quiet knowing that the Doctor was thinking up a way to escape. He sighed contentedly when Rose ran her hand down the back of his head and gave him a kiss.

"Rose," he murmured, as he continued to stare off into space, "I won't lose you again. I swear that to you."

"My Doctor," Rose murmured back.

The Doctor glanced over at Martha and caught her stealing a nervous glance at the door.

"He won't take me away from here," he assured her, "not without a fight. I'm not about to die and leave you two to his mercy."

"How do we defeat him though?" Martha said, "If he's your double, then he'll be just as strong and as clever as you, plus he has that blaster."

The Doctor snorted.

"Sod the blaster. I can disarm him without breaking a sweat," he said.

He leaned up and stared at the door. Rose laid her head on his chest and stared up at him while he thought.

"We're on the planet Noxis," he mused, "most of the planet is made up of swamps and jungles."

"Yeah?" Martha said, "so, you thinking we can use that to our advantage?"

"Yes," he replied, "we know we need to get him outside the TARDIS, so he can't use its defenses against us."

"How?" Rose asked, "he told me that he would let us be reunited and then he would get into the vortex and hurl you out into it."

"And then kill you afterwards, I suspect," the Doctor mused.

He became lost in his thoughts again as he stared at the door. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face.

"Of course, if he is exactly like me, then he'll like a bit of a challenge," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

He turned his face to hers and stroked her hair.

"Just watch. I believe I can lure him out onto the planet with a little manipulation and ego stroking," he said.

"What about us?" Martha asked.

"Oh, you're coming with," the Doctor said, "I'm not about to leave you in here."

"Will he let us leave?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled at her.

"He will, once he hears my proposal. After all, what I have in mind will be intriguing to him. And if he thinks so low of you then he'll consider you both handicaps."

Rose and Martha looked at each other.

"Handicaps?" Martha said, "what are you planning?"

"Weeeeell…"

The three of them looked over as the door slid open and the alternate Doctor walked in.

"I hope you said goodbye to your precious Doctor because he's about to die," he said.

"Wait!"

The alternate Doctor paused and stared at his twin.

"Wait for what?"

"I have a better idea. I know a way to make my death more enjoyable for you."

The alternate Doctor eyed him warily.

"Yeah, and what is this idea?"

The Doctor smiled widely.

"A hunt," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Rose and Martha glanced at each other and looked up at the alternate Doctor who was eyeing the other Doctor warily.

"Explain," he said.

"Weeeell, I figure since we're the same, it might be more fun to see who the better Doctor is," the Doctor replied.

He stood up making sure to keep himself between his double and Rose and Martha.

"After all, wouldn't it be better to make sport of my demise rather than just hurtling me out into the vortex?" he said, "sounds kinda boring to me, personally."

"There is no contest, I'm the better version," the alternate Doctor replied.

"Care to put that to the test?"

The alternate Doctor smirked.

"I don't need to put anything to the test. You are weaker than I am. You just proved that with your little display of histrionics a moment ago. All you're doing is stalling for time and trying to escape. You should know since you are me, that escape is impossible. I will kill you, kill your pets and then the universe is mine to do with as I please."

"Well, if you are me then you know that I won't let that happen," the Doctor replied.

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"You will never defeat me," he said.

The Doctor came closer.

"Then, if I have no chance of winning, what's the danger in letting me, and Rose, and Martha making an escape attempt. If you really are the superior version of the Doctor, you should be able to dispatch us with no trouble, right?"

The alternate Doctor frowned.

"Wait, nothing was said about your pets being included in this idiotic hunt of yours," he said.

"But that's the beauty of it. Rose and Martha are weaker than I am and if I'm forced to wait for them to keep up with me, it'll give you even more of an advantage. Won't it?"

The alternate Doctor glanced down at Rose and Martha. He looked back at the Doctor.

"You realize you are only prolonging the inevitable," he said, "plus, you are willing to sacrifice your pet's lives right along with yours."

"I would rather die with my Doctor than be your prisoner," Rose said.

"Same here," Martha added.

"See, you have three idiots willing to try their luck at escaping and dying for your amusement. What could be better than that?"

The alternate Doctor looked at each of them.

"What's the catch?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his ear.

"Weeeell, first off, we get a half hour's head start just to make it fair," he said, "Secondly, you leave your blaster behind. I figure if you are the superior Doctor, you won't need it to finish us off."

The alternate Doctor considered this for a moment.

"Done," he said, "anything else?"

"Yes, TARDIS's are off limits. Yours and mine. No fair disappearing and reappearing right in front of us; that would be very bad form."

"You would forgo the safety of your TARDIS?" the alternate Doctor asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't need my TARDIS to take my foes down."

He leaned in and gave his double a pointed look.

"Unlike some Time Lords," he said.

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"TARDIS or no TARDIS, it makes no difference. You will all die just the same," he replied.

"And lastly, if we win, you will go back to your reality and turn yourself in to the Gallifreyan high council."

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You really think I will?"

"Oh, I know you will. Because I will take your little toy, put it in my TARDIS, and tow you and your TARDIS back to Gallifrey personally," the Doctor said.

"Okay," the alternate Doctor said, "and if I win, I will of course kill you and claim this universe as my own."

He smirked.

"And to add to your misery, you will have the honor of watching your precious Rose have the mind raper machine strapped to her head and slowly go insane as it goes through her thoughts, and memories, and tears her mind apart. As for Martha, I will slowly take her apart, molecule by molecule, starting with her feet and working my way up until she is nothing but atoms on the breeze and then and only then will I be merciful and let you leave this existence."

He smirked when the Doctor glared at him.

"What? You are so willing to enlist your pets for this little hunt, but you can't accept the consequences if you lose? If you feel you can't handle the challenge…"

"I accept," the Doctor replied.

He glanced down and smiled at Rose and Martha who were staring up at him with wide eyes.

"We…accept," he corrected himself.

The alternate Doctor looked down at them.

"Well, speak; you seem to have a lot of confidence in the Doctor to let him bargain with your lives like this. Are you willing to accept the terms as well?"

"I trust you completely, Doctor," Rose said, without hesitation.

"As do I," Martha added.

The alternate Doctor shrugged.

"Well, since you and your devoted little apes are in agreement, it would be impolite of me to deny you the chance to save yourselves," he said, "I agree to this idiotic contest out of sheer morbid curiosity. Plus, you're right; it wouldn't be much of a challenge for me to hurl you into the vortex."

"Splendid," the Doctor said, slapping his hands together, "let's get started, shall we?"

"After you, my double," the alternate Doctor said, stepping aside.

Rose and Martha stood up and the Doctor smiled at them as they stared at him with complete trust. He knew whatever happened, they would succeed together. Taking Rose's hand in his, the three of them walked past the alternate Doctor towards the console room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The Doctor, Rose, and Martha stopped when they reached the TARDIS's front door. They waited patiently while the alternate Doctor stepped around them and opened it.

"You really want to go through with this?" he asked the Doctor.

"Yup!" the Doctor replied.

The alternate Doctor shook his head.

"Your funeral," he said, stepping aside.

He watched and snorted as the Doctor took Rose's hand.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

The Doctor paused for a moment and then looked around.

"You know. I just had a thought," he said, to the alternate Doctor.

"Oh yeah, what?" he spat back.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I just noticed that you only have one eye and a huge scar running down your face."

"Yeah, so?"

The Doctor smirked at him.

"I have both my eyes and no scar. So who's the pathetic one then?" he asked.

The alternate Doctor glared at Rose when he heard her snicker. He looked back at the Doctor who was wearing a smug grin, and his eye narrowed.

"I lost my eye and gained this scar in battle. I'm sure you know nothing about fighting battles since you seem to spend all your time snogging apes."

"Oh, I've seen plenty of battles. Hundreds, in fact, and I've fought them all bravely."

He leaned in.

"And the only thing I ever lost was my right hand and I managed to grow that back. Other than that, I've got nary a scratch on my gorgeous body. You see, when you fight a battle, the object is to come out of it intact."

He made the L sign on his forehead.

"Duh! They should have taught you that at the academy. In fact, I learned that little factoid in the nursery. So, once again, who's the pathetic one? Hmmm?"

He grinned at Martha and Rose as they giggled.

"See that, I just dissed myself. Damn, I'm good!" he said.

The alternate Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you think you're funny," he said.

The Doctor grinned.

"Oh I know I'm funny. Along with witty, cute, sexy, brainy, brave, cheeky, funny, crazy, caring and concerned. My hobbies are fixing my TARDIS, reading books, and going for long walks in the rain. I'm a man who's not afraid to cry and show my tender side. My turn-ons are Rose Tyler, Banana Daiquiris, and kittens. I'm seeking a mate who will love me for me--"

"That's enough!" the alternate Doctor yelled as Rose and Martha giggled, "now, get out that door and get started before I change my mind and kill you all right here!"

The Doctor shrugged.

Well, come along, you two, before I get pissed off and kill myself," he said to them.

The alternate Doctor glared at him as he turned to leave. The Doctor hesitated a moment and then looked back at him.

"Oh by the way, this is for imprisoning Rose and neglecting to feed her."

Without warning, the Doctor's fist shot up. He hit the alternate Doctor in the face and grabbed Rose and Martha's arms as the alternate Doctor fell back to the floor.

"Okay, on that note, let's get going," he said, as he rushed them out the door and into the woods.

"Wait, what about me? You didn't mention me!" Martha said.

The Doctor looked at her.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry."

He let go of their arms, ran back, and kicked the alternate Doctor in the face, as he was getting to his feet.

"And that's for Martha."

He spun around and ran back to her and Rose.

"Happy?" he asked Martha.

"Yup."

"Good, then let's go. We only have a half hour and I'm sure he'll be hell bent on killing us now!" the Doctor said.

They ran into the woods while the alternate Doctor got to his feet.

"I'll make you pay for that, Doctor. Just you wait," he muttered.

A smirk spread over his face.

"And, I have just the thing to beat you at your own game. You mentioned some things were off limits, my double, but you didn't say we couldn't disguise ourselves."

With a snicker, he closed the door and headed out of the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There. "

The alternate Doctor smiled as he stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. He had glued a flesh colored strip of rubber over his scar and blended it in with flesh colored makeup and he had put a special contact over his cybernetic eye. It was painted to look like his other eye and when he wore it, no one was able to tell it was a fake. He looked at his appearance and his smile widened. With the makeup and contact, he looked just like the Doctor.

"Now, after I give you your little head start, Doctor; let's see how long it takes before your pets become confused and walk straight into my open arms."

Smirking, he checked his appearance one last time.

"Now, I'll just go up to my dressing room and find something that fits what the Doctor is wearing and the resemblance will be complete."

He chuckled.

"I'm so glad my dimwitted double thought up this hunt, it's going to be so much fun!"

Shutting off the light, he walked out and closed the door behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Doctor paused a moment and surveyed his surroundings.

"This way," he said, pointing off to the left.

"Why?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"No reason," he said.

"I just hope you can get us back to the TARDIS after this," Martha said.

The Doctor widened his eyes.

"Martha Jones, I have an impeccable sense of direction. How dare you question that?"

"What about that time you took a wrong turn on the planet Dangia on our way back to the TARDIS and we almost got eaten by cannibals?" Rose asked.

Martha looked at her.

"You almost got eaten by cannibals?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah, brainy boy here swore we were going in the right direction and the next thing I know I had a dart in my neck, and when I woke up, I was tied to a spit over a fire being roasted alive, and--"

"Ahem, I think break time is over," the Doctor said, "It's time to get moving."

Rose and Martha exchanged a glance and smiled knowingly at each other as the Doctor gestured for them to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor scratched his chin thoughtfully as they walked through the thick forest.

"Now, where would be an excellent place to hide so we can plan our strategy?" he muttered.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked behind him at Martha.

"Yeah?"

"We need to rest. Rose is exhausted," she said, pointing to her.

The Doctor hurried to Rose who was slumped against a nearby tree.

"Rose? You alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm tired," she said softly, "I haven't had anything to eat in awhile and…I'm so hungry."

"Here, lean on me," the Doctor offered, reaching for her back.

"No, you go on. You guys need to hide. I'm only gonna slow you down. I'll…catch up…with you."

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, we're all in this together. I'm not leaving anyone behind. Now lean on me and I'll keep an eye out for something that you can eat. We need to keep going."

Rose nodded. She put her arm around the Doctor's neck and leaned on him as he wrapped his arm around her side. Mustering the strength she had left, she forced herself to walk as the Doctor led her and Martha deeper into the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about ten minutes, Rose felt like she was going to drop. She glanced up at the Doctor and watched as he scanned the surroundings taking in everything around them. She considered asking him to leave her behind again, but she knew it would only be a waste of breath. She felt sick to her stomach. She had seen what the Doctor's double was capable of and she knew she was slowing down both the Doctor and Martha. She wanted so much to just break away from him and run, but she knew she wouldn't get far in the condition she was in. She sighed softly, feeling like a third wheel in all of this.

"There."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and saw him pointing straight ahead. She followed his arm and saw a bush laden with purple berries. She looked back up at the Doctor who was smiling down at her.

"Found you some grub," he said to her, "I know it's not filet mignon, but it'll do for the mom--"

"No!" Rose cried out.

The Doctor frowned.

"Rose?"

"I…we don't have time to eat, Doctor. He's coming for us," Rose said, "you have to leave me behind before he catches up to you and Mart--"

The Doctor put his hand over his mouth.

"No, out of the question," he said to her, "In the first place, I told you no one gets left behind. Secondly, you are weak and I'd rather risk losing our head start, so you can rest, and eat, and get your strength back. These are pulava berries and they are highly nutritious. So, I want both you and Martha to take a rest and eat while I keep a look-out, and no arguing."

He looked at Martha.

"From either of you," he said to her.

Martha and Rose glanced at each other. They both nodded.

"Excellent," the Doctor said.

He led Rose over to the bushes and helped her onto the ground as Martha settled down beside her.

"Don't eat the green berries, they're not ripe yet," he said, "just the purple ones."

Rose and Martha nodded. They began to pick the berries off the bush while the Doctor paced around them protectively, keeping watch for danger.

Rose grimaced when she bit into one of the berries and the sour taste of it flooded her mouth. She glanced over at Martha and saw her making the same face.

"Is the Doctor absolutely sure these berries are safe to eat?" Martha whispered to Rose, "they taste horrible."

"I know."

"Has he ever been wrong about something like this and accidentally got you poisoned?"

"No, when it comes to berries, he's been right…so far."

Martha widened her eyes.

"Dear God," Martha prayed softly, "please don't let me die on a strange planet from poisoned berries that an alien recommended I eat."

She picked another berry off the bush and, with a look of disgust, popped it in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alternate Doctor swung open the door of his TARDIS.

"THIRTY MINUTES ARE UP!" he yelled into the woods, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Stepping outside, he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the Doctor's TARDIS and stared at it for a moment. He ran his hand along the side of it as he rolled his eyes.

"Why the stupid git won't get his chameleon circuit repaired is beyond me," he muttered, "his TARDIS stands out like a sore thumb."

He stared at it for a moment. Reaching into his jacket, he brought out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the lock. He frowned when he tried the door and it remained locked.

"Eh, had to try," he muttered, "no matter, when I catch him and bring him back here, I'll make him open it before I kill him. A spare TARDIS might come in handy sometime."

He sighed and put his sonic screwdriver back in his jacket.

"Anyway, I can get into it later. I have a hunt ahead of me."

He smirked.

"I hope you and your apes have found a good hiding spot, Doctor. Because when I catch up to you, all bets are off!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

After about fifteen minutes, the Doctor walked back over to Martha and Rose.

"All done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was done about ten minutes ago, these berries are disgusting," Martha replied.

The Doctor shrugged.

"I know, but it's the best I could do right now," he said.

Martha stood up, followed by Rose. The Doctor grabbed Rose's arm when she started to walk off and gently pulled her close.

"You feel better?" he said, softly.

"Yeah, I still feel weak, but I'm better than I was."

"Good."

"Doctor, you have to leave me behind. I'm slowing you down."

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, Rose, I won't abandon you. If we have to move slower, then we'll make do, but I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself to save my own skin."

He leaned in closer.

"I just got you back, Rose," he whispered, "and I'll be damned if I lose you again."

Rose smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. The Doctor met her lips and pulled her close as he eagerly returned her love.

Martha quickly turned her head away and fought back her tears. Even though she considered Rose a friend now, she still couldn't help but be jealous over her relationship with the Doctor. She pushed away thoughts of her and the Doctor and concentrated on the task. Steeling herself, she turned and saw that the Doctor was looking at her.

"Martha? Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just letting you and Rose have some private time, that's all."

She could see in the Doctor's eyes that he wasn't buying it, but to her relief, he only nodded and took Rose's hand.

"Well, come on, we gotta get going," he said.

Martha nodded. She waited until they had passed her and then with a sigh followed along behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha gasped and ducked as a branch almost smacked into her head. She and Rose were walking behind the Doctor as he tried to lead them through a dense part of the forest. When the Doctor grabbed another branch and pushed it aside, she ducked again as it quickly snapped back.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Martha asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "We need to hide and in order to do that; we have to go into the thickest part of the woods so we won't be seen."

"Yeah, but I'm tired of being smacked in the face with branches," Martha said.

"You're better off dealing with the branches than you are with the Verbolas," the Doctor replied.

Martha and Rose looked at each other.

"The what?" Martha said.

"Verbolas. They're native to this planet. Um…kinda like vampire bats. Very big with huge sharp fangs. They live off of the blood of other animals."

Martha and Rose's eyes grew wide.

"They do?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, they fly through the woods looking for prey and when they find them they swoop down, land on them, and sink their fangs into em. Vicious animals. Now…which way should we go?"

The Doctor walked on, unaware that Rose and Martha were now frantically searching the skies behind him.

"'Course…there are other dangerous things in these woods," the Doctor added, "there are Traksas which are enormous spider-like creatures that live in the underbrush. Very poisonous. And Shaltaks which are venomous dragonflies. Very big, they are. 'Bout 3 meters in length. Oh! And also--"

"Doctor," Martha said.

"Hmmm?"

"Shut…up!"

He glanced around and saw that Martha and Rose's eyes were as big as the moon. He coughed nervously.

"Yes, sorry about that," he said, sheepishly.

They walked for another ten minutes. Suddenly, the Doctor raised his hand. Martha and Rose stopped behind him.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked around and grinned at them.

"Got an idea how about how to throw my double off the scent," he said.

Martha and Rose looked at each other.

"Yeah? What?" Martha asked.

The Doctor said nothing; he turned to his right and started walking. Martha and Rose followed him. A few minutes later, they came through a dense patch of trees and saw an enormous swamp in front of them.

Martha and Rose looked at it and looked at the Doctor.

"You made a wrong turn," Martha said, "now we'll have to turn back."

"On the contrary, I know exactly what I'm doing and where I'm going," the Doctor said, confidently.

Martha gestured to the swamp.

"But, this is huge. If we go around it, it'll take awhile," she said.

"Who says we're going around it?"

Martha and Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, bloody hell, no," Martha said.

They looked at the Doctor who was nodding vigorously.

"You can't be serious," Martha said.

"I am perfectly serious."

He pointed to the ground behind him.

"You see those broken twigs on the ground? They snapped when we stepped on them and if this double is anything like me, he'll be looking for telltale signs like that. So, in order to throw him off the scent, we'll have to go somewhere where we can't leave tracks."

Martha and Rose's hearts sank as they stared at the murky swamp in front of them. Martha groaned.

"Oh God, something tells me I shoulda stayed in that bubble," Martha said.

"Me too," Rose added.

"Come on," the Doctor said, cheerfully, "sooner we get in, the sooner we can get it over with."

They made a face as they watched the Doctor wade into the green, algae infested water. Martha looked at Rose.

"You first?" she asked.

"No, you can go," Rose replied.

"No, that's okay. I insist."

"No, you can go first."

The Doctor sighed as he turned to them and held out his arms.

"Here, each of you take my hand and you'll go in together," he said.

Martha and Rose looked at each other. Each of them took the Doctor's hand and stepped into the water as he pulled his arms back.

"Ugh!" Martha said as her plimsol sank into the mud.

She made a face as she lifted her shoe and felt the mud around her foot.

"Come on. I don't like this either, but it has to be done," the Doctor said.

He pulled both of them to him and put his arms around them. The three of them slowly walked through the waist deep water towards the far side of the swamp. As they walked, the Doctor kept an eye on them both making sure they stayed upright. He glanced over at Rose and he frowned when he noticed she was still showing signs of weakness. He knew he had to get her somewhere where she could rest before she fainted. He also knew they had to move quickly because another dangerous creature lurked in the swamps. He didn't want to say anything to Rose or Martha because he didn't want to alarm them, so he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of danger, praying that they would reach the far bank before a Gilgoth appeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"I am going to kill you…again," Martha said to the Doctor, as they sloshed through the swamp.

She grimaced when she felt the mud squishing between her toes.

"Oh God, and I thought the sewer was bad," she moaned.

"Not far now," the Doctor said, trying to keep his patience.

He glanced over at Rose and saw that the strain of walking through the swamp was taking its toll on her. He tightened his arm around her to prevent her from going under.

"Not far now," he repeated gently to her.

Rose nodded.

"I'm tired," she said, softly.

"I know you are, Rose. Just hold on, we're about there."

He was so preoccupied with Rose; he failed to notice the ripple in the water behind them.

"There," he said, pointing to the opposite side, "we've made it."

_And not a Gilgoth in sight._ He thought to himself.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose.

"Yes?"

"Did…Did your foot just touch my leg?"

"No."

Rose frowned in confusion.

"Something just touched my leg," she said.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he felt his hearts stop.

"Rose, Martha, move now!" he ordered.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked.

"No time to explain, just go!"

He grabbed them both and hurried towards land. He jerked his head around when he heard Rose gasp.

"Doctor!" she yelled, "there's something around my leg! I can feel--"

She screamed when her leg was suddenly jerked backward and she was dragged underwater.

"ROSE!" the Doctor screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alternate Doctor jerked his head around when he heard the Doctor scream.

"So there you are, my dimwitted double," he said, "thanks for the scream, that was ever so helpful."

Turning, he quickly changed direction and headed towards his prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor thrust his hands into the water, frantically searching for Rose. He gritted his teeth when he couldn't find her.

"Martha! Get to shore!" he said to her, "I'm going under to look for Rose!"

"Doctor--"

"Don't argue! Just go!" the Doctor said, angrily.

Martha nodded. She made her way towards land while the Doctor quickly submerged.

The Doctor looked around him trying to make out Rose's body in the murky water. He slowly swam under the water praying that he wasn't too late. Just then, he spotted her. His hearts sank when he saw she was wrapped in the tentacle of the squid-like Gilgoth. He swam faster and when he reached Rose, he grabbed hold of the tentacle and tried to pull Rose free. He felt the Gilgoth pull the tentacle towards itself and looking ahead, he could just make out the beak-like mouth that opened and shut hungrily as Rose slowly went feet first towards it. Grabbing onto the tentacle, he quickly thrust his foot out and kicked the beak. He heard the beast give out a faint roar and his eyes widened when he saw another tentacle wrap around his foot. He glanced over at Rose, saw she was unconscious, and knew he only had seconds left to act. Reaching into his jacket, he found his sonic screwdriver. Aiming it at the Gilgoth, he turned it on and was relieved when the Gilgoth let out a pained roar and loosened his hold on Rose. Keeping the screwdriver trained on it, he pulled Rose away with his other hand and gave the Gilgoth another swift kick as it swam away from the screwdriver. Grasping Rose tightly he planted his feet on the bottom and burst up towards the surface.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned his head. Through the water dripping in his eyes, he could make out Martha crouching on the bank. He made his way towards her making sure to keep Rose's head above the water. Martha waded out to meet him and grabbed Rose from his arms. She dragged her onto the shore and checked for a pulse as the Doctor came up beside her. Finding none, she opened Rose's mouth and began doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Come on, Rose. Come on," the Doctor said softly, "don't die on me now."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Rose gurgle and saw her spitting water out of her mouth.

"Thank God," he murmured.

He squeezed Martha's shoulder and smiled his thanks to her. She scooted back as the Doctor leaned over, gathered Rose in his arms, and held her close to him.

"Doc…tor?" Rose said, weakly.

"It's me, Rose," He whispered, "you're safe now."

He brushed away strands of wet hair and smiled down at her when she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," the Doctor replied.

Rose drew in a breath. The Doctor drew her towards him and closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek to hers.

"My Rose," he whispered.

He kissed and nuzzled her cheek as she hugged him tightly. Putting his cheek back against hers, he opened his eyes and frowned when he noticed Martha was turned away from them again. He sighed angrily.

"Right, this has got to stop and it will stop now," he muttered to himself.

He gathered Rose into his arms and stood up.

"Come on, Martha. We need to get going," he said.

Martha turned her head and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She quickly composed herself and stood up.

"Ready when you are," she said with a smile.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. Without a word, he walked past her into the woods. Martha let out a sigh and followed behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aha!"

Martha stopped behind the Doctor when he stopped short.

"Aha, what?" she asked.

The Doctor gestured to some boulders in front of them.

"These'll do. We need to sit and rest and dry ourselves off. This huge boulder here has enough room for all of us to sit on," he said.

He walked over to some small boulders and carefully climbed on them up to the largest boulder. Martha started to follow him.

"Not yet, Martha. I need to talk to you for a moment in private. Stay down there," he said.

Martha shrugged. She watched as the Doctor reached the huge boulder and laid Rose gently on top of it. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair when he heard her groan.

"Doctor?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Rose. I'm just laying you here so you can rest," he said, tenderly, "try to sleep for a bit."

Rose reached up and laid her hand against his cheek.

"Lay here with me," she said.

The Doctor smiled.

"In a minute, I need to talk to Martha first."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm not going far, I promise," he said, "just close your eyes and rest."

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, my Rose."

He gave her one more kiss before standing up. While Rose closed her eyes, he walked back down the boulders.

"Right, come with me. I don't want Rose to hear," He said, taking hold of Martha's arm.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"It's time you and I had a little talk, Martha Jones."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The Doctor led Martha several meters away from the boulder and stopped. He glanced back once over his shoulder to check on Rose. Satisfied, she was resting comfortably, he turned his attention back to her.

"Now, I need to talk to you one on one, Martha, because I did make you my companion and I want a few things straightened out before we go any further."

"What things?" Martha asked.

"I want the jealousy stopped," the Doctor said, "and I want it stopped right now."

"Doctor, I…I'm not jealous."

The Doctor sighed.

"Don't give me that, Martha. I told you before I'm not blind. I can see the way you turn away from Rose and me. I've caught the rolled eyes and the snide tone whenever you mention her. You're still jealous of her."

He folded his arms over his chest.

"So, now I want absolute honesty from you. Whatever you have to say, say it, because I want this pettiness ended before it spins out of control. Because I'm pretty certain that when we get out of this mess, Rose will want to travel with me and if you are going to have a problem with that, then I will drop you off at your flat. I will not tolerate disharmony in my TARDIS, Martha. I will not allow backstabbing, catfights, or any other childish behavior. I deal with enough crap on a day-to-day basis without it being brought inside my home. So, here's your chance to vent, Martha. I'm listening. And don't hold anything back. Trust me; I can handle whatever you have to say."

He leaned his head forward and stared at her waiting for her to respond.

"Well…" he said, when Martha remained silent.

Martha sighed.

"Alright, yes, I am jealous of Rose, okay?" she finally said.

"Why?"

Martha was taken aback.

"Why?"

"Yes, why? Why does my relationship with Rose bother you so much?"

Martha bit her lip. She averted her eyes and stared at the ground when the Doctor's eyes bored into her.

"Well, out with it!"

"I just…I just…"

"You just wish Rose was still in the other universe so you can have me free and clear, is that it? You wish I would never have found her because all these fantasies you've had about you and me as a couple have been shattered, is that what you're trying to say?"

Martha squared her shoulders.

"Alright, yes, I…do wish she had stayed in the other universe, if you want the truth," she said.

The Doctor sighed and leaned back against a tree.

"When did it start?" he asked.

Martha frowned.

"When did what start?"

"This crush, when did it start?" he said

"I…I guess when we shared the bed that night," Martha said, hesitantly.

"I knew I should have slept on the floor," the Doctor muttered, as he ran his hand along the back of his head, "look, there was only one bed, and after what you had told me in the TARDIS about not being interested in me, I figured it was okay if I shared it because I really didn't feel like sleeping on the hard floor."

He sighed.

"And I suppose my mentioning Rose pissed you off," he added.

"Yes, it did."

"Why?"

Martha was silent.

"Why? I wanna know. You didn't even know her then, so I don't understand how you could have been so jealous of her."

He leaned in.

"I know this might come as a shock, but I did have a life before I met you," he said, "I have had many companions before you and most likely I will have many companions after you. Now, I have had many female companions and contrary to what you might think, I did not fall in love with all of them. I have cared for them just as I care for you and I considered them close friends just as I consider you a close friend. But, I do not fall head over heels in love with every woman that walks into my TARDIS."

"Then what makes Rose so different?" Martha said. "Why did you fall in love with her?"

The Doctor leaned back up. He looked up at Rose and smiled when he noticed her sleeping peacefully. He looked back at Martha.

"Truthfully, I really couldn't tell you why I fell in love with her. I know that when I first met her, I wasn't looking to fall in love with her. I just did."

He stared at Rose as he thought.

"I think it was because after the Time War, I was devastated. My planet and people had been destroyed and I figured there wasn't much point in going on. My friends and family were dead and I was by myself and I really didn't care if I lived or died."

He smiled.

"Then, Rose came into my life and I saw that there were some things in the universe still worth fighting for. She pulled me out of the darkness and helped me become the man I had once been and I was grateful for that; still grateful in fact, and I slowly fell in love with her and then she fell in love with me and suddenly I came to realize that she was my whole universe, and I couldn't bear the thought of being without her."

He looked at Martha.

"Now, if things had been different and it had been you I had met instead of Rose, would I have fallen in love with you? I don't know. If the Time War never happened, would I have still fallen in love with Rose? I don't know that either. The fact is it happened and whether or not you are happy she is back, I am ecstatic and I don't want to lose her again. Which leaves you in a very sticky situation, can you be an adult and travel with me as a friend and let me have my relationship with Rose? Or will you continue to act childishly and hate Rose because she's guilty of the crime of getting to me first and make me force you to drop you off? Because, like I said, I will not hesitate to do that if this is going to become a problem. So, what is your decision?"

"I want to travel with you."

"So, can you let go of these fantasies? Because I can tell you now, that's all they ever will be. I will never love you or anyone else the way I love Rose and nothing or no one will ever change that. So, can you do that?"

Martha nodded.

The Doctor smiled.

"Good. I just want to get that out of the way, okay? Because I want us all to be friends."

Martha nodded.

"Me too."

"Good."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I wanted things taken care of this instant. Rose has done nothing to you, Martha. She is a very sweet woman and the two of you have a lot in common. If you would just stop thinking of her as the other woman and get to know her, you could see it."

"I…I have gotten to know her and I do like her. It's just that I still have feelings for you and it'll take some time for me to let go of them."

The Doctor nodded.

"I understand, Martha, believe me. I'm glad you are willing to see Rose as a friend and not competition and if you are willing to let our relationship be platonic, then I will be happy to have you as a companion. Deal?"

"Deal."

The Doctor smiled.

"Good," he said, "now, that that's out of the way, I'm wanting to rest and you should too. We have to get our strength back before my evil twin rears his ugly head."

The alternate Doctor watched quietly through the trees and smiled when he saw the Doctor and Martha walk back towards the boulders.

"Too late, Doctor. I'm already here," he whispered, as he watched them climb the boulders, "so, rest while you can because soon I will destroy you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Doctor smiled at Rose as he lay beside her on the boulder. She had stirred only once when he scooted up beside her. He calmed her fears and Rose went back to sleep. The Doctor laid his arm behind his head and lay on his back. He glanced over at Martha who was lying on the other side of him.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's not too comfortable up here though," Martha replied.

"We'll be back in the TARDIS soon."

Martha looked at him.

"Yeah?"

The Doctor looked at her.

"Yes," he said, confidently.

"How do you know for sure?" Martha asked.

"Because…I'm the better man. He's nothing like me. He relies on his laser blaster, while I use my mind as my weapon."

"He can shoot you, but you'll still have the moral high ground?"

The Doctor glanced over at Rose who was giggling softly.

"That's right," he said, grinning at her, "I will."

"Another private joke you two have?" Martha asked.

"Yup," the Doctor replied.

He leaned over to kiss her, hesitated a moment, and then pressed his lips to hers. Leaning up, he glanced at Martha and noticed she was staring at the sky. He looked at her face and couldn't detect any jealously He mentally shrugged.

_I love Rose and I have the right to kiss her if I want,_ he thought.

He looked back at Rose and smiled when he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

_Oh my Rose, thank God, you found a way back to me,_ he thought, _even if the circumstances are a bit unusual._

He stroked Rose's side while he watched her fall back to sleep. He waited until she was snoring softly before he carefully rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Martha said softly.

He looked at her.

"I'm going to do a bit of reconnaissance and make sure we're still alone," he whispered.

"Doctor," Martha said, nervously.

"It'll be alright, Martha. I won't go far. I need to do this in case my double is nearby," he said.

He glanced back at Rose and looked at her.

"I need you to take care of Rose and look after her. If she wakes up, tell her where I am. Can you do that?"

Martha nodded.

The Doctor smiled and put his hand on her shoulder when he reached inside his jacket and brought out his sonic screwdriver.

"Here," he said, handing it to her, "just in case something happens while I'm gone."

"What about you? What if you run into your other self? Won't you need this?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"I'll be alright; I have other ways to defend myself. You need it more than me, especially since Rose is still weak. Remember, it won't kill him, but you can use it to bring down tree limbs, rocks, anything that will delay him from getting to the two of you until I can get back."

Martha nodded. She took the sonic screwdriver from him and put it in her pocket. The Doctor gave Rose one last look before he rose and walked down the boulders. Martha sat back and watched him walk across the clearing into the trees.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martha sighed. It had been almost fifteen minutes and still no sign of the Doctor. She considered calling to him, but decided against it. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself and Rose with the Doctor's double looking for them.

As she stared at the trees, she noticed Rose moving. She looked down and saw she was waking up.

"Doctor?" she said, sleepily.

"It's alright, Rose. The Doctor has gone to check out the area and make sure we're safe. He'll be back soon," she said.

Rose looked at her.

"How long has he been gone?" she asked.

"Um…'bout ten, fifteen minutes I think."

Rose looked over at the trees for a moment. She groaned as she slowly sat up.

"Rose, you don't have to get up now. I'm sure the Doctor will be back any moment," Martha said.

"No, I need to sit up. My back hurts from laying on this bleeding rock." '

Rose rubbed her back while she stared out at the trees.

"I wish the two of you would just move on. I'm slowing you down," she said.

She sighed.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed in the other dimension, then you guys wouldn't have gotten into this mess," she whispered.

Martha felt a twinge of guilt knowing that she had thought the same thing at one point.

"Don't say that, Rose," she said.

"Why not? It's true. I'm the reason you're in this mess," Rose said, looking at her, "I'm sure you and the Doctor were doing fine until I showed up."

Martha bit her lip.

"No, that's not true," she said, choosing her words carefully, "the Doctor…he missed you, Rose. He was so depressed and lonely and it was because you weren't here. He's so glad you're here now and I know everything that has happened is worth it. You aren't a burden, Rose. To him…or to me. Please quit thinking of yourself that way."

Rose stared at her.

"I heard what you and the Doctor said awhile ago," she said, "the Doctor thought I was asleep, but I wasn't."

Martha averted her eyes.

"The Doctor shouldn't have done that to you."

Martha looked at her.

"What?"

"The Doctor shouldn't have done that," Rose repeated.

"But…he's right. I am jealous of you. I mean, I was…I mean, I'm trying not to be…"

"Why didn't you tell him what I said about understanding all of it?" Rose asked, "because I do. I told you that."

"I don't know. It just came out of the blue, so I guess I didn't think of that," Martha admitted.

"I'll tell him then. When he gets back."

"No, its okay, Rose. I'm not interested in the Doctor anymore, okay? The Doctor's right. It's a crush and that's all it ever will be. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life pining for a man I can't have. He loves you and I accept that. Just let the matter drop. I want to be friends with you and travel with the Doctor. That's all I wanna do."

Rose nodded.

"I'd love for you to travel with us," she said, "and I'd love to have you as a friend."

Martha smiled.

"Me too. And hopefully someday I'll find someone who loves me just as much as the Doctor loves you."

"I hope so," Rose said.

They looked over when they saw the Doctor emerge from the woods.

"Well, someone's awake," he said, walking over to the boulders.

Rose smiled at him while she watched him climb up to them.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," she said.

"Good, because it's time to move," the Doctor said, reaching for her hand.

"You found something?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I found him. My double was nearby. He was hiding in the trees watching us. I saw him, and made a noise to distract him. He followed me for a while and then I gave him the slip and came back here. We have to get going before he realizes what's happened."

Martha jumped to her feet while the Doctor helped Rose up. They hurried down the boulders.

"Follow me. I'll see if I can find us a safer place to hide," the Doctor said.

He gathered Rose up in his arms and hurried off into the woods with Martha following behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ten minutes later…)

The Doctor emerged from the woods and walked towards the boulders.

"Martha, Rose, everything seems to be okay. I have some more pulava berries for you. I know you don't like the taste, but you need to eat and…"

He paused and his eyes widened when he noticed there was no one on the boulder.

"Martha? Rose?" he cried out, "Martha! Rose! Where are you?"

He looked all around him

"No, no, no, don't tell me they went running off without telling me or…"

He paused and his eyes widened, as a horrible thought occurred to him.

"No! They can't have gone off with…"

His hearts beating out of his chest, he ran off into the woods praying to God that he wasn't too late.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"So, Doctor," Martha said as he followed him and Rose, "are we just going to walk until we get lucky and find a hiding place, or are you going to think of a proper plan eventually?"

"Patience, Martha, just follow me and everything will be alright."

"Yeah," Martha muttered.

She walked along behind the Doctor, staring at Rose who was lying in his arms with her head on his right shoulder. She didn't know about Rose, but she had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. She speeded up slightly and stared at the Doctor's face.

_He doesn't have the scar._ She thought _And, he has both his eyes._

She stared at his right eye.

_Although…something about his right eye…it looks odd_, she thought, _It couldn't be him…or could it?_

She thought back over the Doctor's words.

"Doctor," she said.

"Hmm?"

"You said that in order to lure your double away, you had to make a noise to get his attention, yeah?"

"Yup."

"What did you do then, because I didn't hear your voice."

Rose stared at Martha for a moment, and then leaned her head up.

"Yeah, I didn't hear you either," she said.

The Doctor looked at them.

"Well, I didn't make a loud noise," he said, "just loud enough to get his attention."

Martha slowly stuck her hand in her pocket and wrapped it around the end of the sonic screwdriver.

"You also didn't seem to be that panicked when you walked back towards us. That seems kinda strange if you were in a big hurry to get us out of there," Martha added.

The Doctor looked at Martha and Rose who were now giving him suspicious looks. He stopped.

"What are you saying? That I'm not your Doctor?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Martha said.

The Doctor scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Martha. If I were the other Doctor, I would have a scar and a missing eye. Do I have a scar and a missing eye?"

"I don't see any scar, but there is something off about your right eye," Martha said, "It looks unnatural."

"Martha, you're imagining things. I am the Doctor. _The_ Doctor from this reality. I am not…Rose, what are you doing?"

"Let me down," Rose said, squirming out of his grasp.

"Rose, you're still weak. Let me carry you, my love," the Doctor said, soothingly.

"Let me down!" Rose said, forcefully.

"Rose…"

"Now!"

The Doctor sighed, as he sat her feet on the ground.

"Happy now?" he said, angrily.

He threw his hands up.

"You two are being ridiculous," he said, "I am not an imposter. Rassilon, you're being irrational. My double has you so spooked, that you don't even trust your own eyes anymore."

"Oh, I trust my eyes alright," Martha muttered.

The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, you know me. I love you, Rose. More than anything. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now. I would never hurt you. Never! Please, tell her I'm the real Doctor!"

He grasped her hands.

"Please, Rose, talk sense to her! Tell her I'm the real deal!"

Rose stared at the Doctor. She wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe it was their Doctor and not the double. As she stared at him though, her eyes drifted up to his forehead and she suddenly noticed an odd crease above his right eye. A tiny crease would be hard to see from far away, but up close, Rose noticed that it stood out on his forehead. She kept calm and forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course you're our Doctor," She said, softly.

Martha's mouth dropped open, as the Doctor grinned from ear to ear.

"Rose--" she said.

"No, Martha, he is our real Doctor. I've traveled with him longer than you and I think I can tell the real one from the fake."

Martha gritted her teeth. She tightened her grip on the screwdriver when Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, my Doctor. Please forgive me," Rose cooed, as she ran her hands down the back of his head.

"That's okay, my beloved, I understand," the Doctor replied, "after all that's happened, I can hardly blame you two for thinking I'm an imposter."

"No, you're not. You're the real deal," Rose said, running her hands around to his cheeks.

Martha glared angrily at Rose. She slowly brought the screwdriver out of her pocket and held it at her side waiting for the right opportunity to use it.

"I love you so much, Doctor," Rose said softly, "I always will."

"And I will always love you too, Rose," he replied.

Rose smiled as her hands moved up to his temples. She began to massage them as she stared into his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question though, my love?" she said.

"Anything, Rose. You can ask me anything," he replied.

"Good. What's the plaster for?"

The Doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

The plaster."

"What plaster?"

"The one on your forehead!"

The Doctor gasped when Rose grabbed the edge of the flesh colored strip just visible below the makeup. She jerked down hard revealing the scar beneath it.

"Oh! So that's what the plaster's for!" Rose crowed.

The alternate Doctor gritted his teeth.

"You little fool! I'll make you both suffer for that!" he said.

Rose gasped and ducked when a laser beam shot out of the alternate Doctor's cybernetic eye hitting a nearby tree.

"Rose! Get out of the way!" Martha screamed.

Rose rolled out of the way, as Martha brought the sonic screwdriver up and aimed it at a limb above the alternate Doctor's head. She turned it on and grinned when she heard a loud crack. She dove out of the way when the limb fell on the alternate Doctor's head, stunning him.

"RUN, ROSE!" Martha screamed.

Rose turned left and ran into the trees. Martha started to follow. She let out a gasp when she felt the alternate Doctor grab her ankle.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said, between gritted teeth, "you won't get away that easily!"

"Wanna bet?"

Martha kicked the alternate Doctor hard in the face. He let out a grunt and loosened her grip on her ankle. Martha ran to the right while the Doctor tried to push the limb off him.

"Run, little ape, I'll find you! I'll kill you both!"

He scrambled to his feet and looked off to the left.

"Starting with the weaker one," he said, with a smirk.

He took off after Rose while Martha ran blindly in the other direction. She looked back behind her hoping the alternate Doctor wasn't following and gasped when she slammed into something. She turned and her eyes widened for a moment in terror when she saw the Doctor standing in front of her. Blindly, she fought him.

"Martha, Martha, it's me, honestly!" he said, trying to restrain her.

Through her panic, she noticed that there was no scar on his forehead. She calmed herself and took air into her lungs.

"What happened? Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"She…ran the other way….We….thought it was you at first, but it was the other Doctor. He had this…flesh colored plaster or something like it covering his scar and he did something to his eye to make it look normal and he looked just like you."

"That's what I was afraid of. Where is he now?"

"I thought he was behind me, but I think he went the other way…after Rose."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist.

"Lead the way, Martha. It's time me and my double had it out!"

Martha nodded. Taking the Doctor's hand, they ran back the other way.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Rose ran as fast as she could through the forest. Her legs ached and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but she pressed on, knowing that if she was caught, she would die a painful death. With every step, she felt more and more of her strength ebbing away and she fought the urge to lie down and go to sleep. She ran on, praying that her Doctor wasn't far behind.

"ROOOOOOOOSE!"

Rose looked back when she heard the alternate Doctor calling to her in a sickly sweet voice.

"ROSE, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! DON'T GO, MY LOVE!"

"Aw, bite me!" Rose muttered, as she forced herself to run faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOSE, COME BACK!"

The Doctor and Martha put on a burst of speed when they heard the alternate Doctor call out.

"ROSE, I LOVE YOU!"

"Blimey, my double has a big mouth," the Doctor muttered.

He glanced over at Martha who was giving him a pointed look.

"Don't even say it," he said to her.

Martha shrugged. They put on another burst of speed, as they tore through the woods.

"Do you have a plan?" Martha asked.

"In the works."

"That's what I figured."

The Doctor pointed off to his right.

"Go that way and try to head him off if you can. Thanks to his need to scare the crap outta Rose, you should be able to determine his location."

Martha nodded. The Doctor threw her the sonic screwdriver.

"Good luck!" he said.

"You too."

The Doctor nodded. He sped up while Martha changed direction and ran out of view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose couldn't take it anymore; she dropped to her knees and gasped in air as her heart pounded out of her chest.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I can't go on," she said to herself.

She lowered her head for a moment and then raised it.

"No, I have to go on. The Doctor wouldn't want me to give up," she said.

Panting, she looked around her and quickly crawled behind some trees. Lying on her stomach, she calmed herself as she peered around the trunk. She watched the alternate Doctor run past her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," she said.

Her eyes widened when she saw her Doctor running past her.

"Doctor!" she said, in a loud whisper.

The Doctor stopped short and looked in her direction. A relieved look came over his face, as he walked over to her.

"Rose. There you are. Been looking for ya," he teased.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He knelt down beside her and laid his hand on her back.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, as he looked her over.

"No, I'm okay. He doesn't know I'm here. He ran past me after I hid. I just couldn't run anymore."

The Doctor nodded.

"Hang on, I'll get you to safety before he comes back," he said.

"Afraid you're too late for that."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder when his double stepped through the trees. The Doctor stood up and positioned himself in front of Rose.

"I have a request before this goes any further," the Doctor said.

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Really? What?"

"I'll fight you, but I don't want Rose in the middle of it. Let me move her to safety and then we can have it out."

"You really think I'm gonna buy that?"

"I'm a man of my word. Rose has nothing to do with this and--"

"On the contrary, Rose is just as guilty as you and your other pet. All of you have been more trouble than your worth. I want to see all of you suffer."

The Doctor balled up his fists.

"You'll never get past me. I won't let you hurt them," he said.

The alternate Doctor snickered.

"Rassilon, you get more and more pathetic every minute. Why do you care for them so much? They're just a couple of lowly apes."

"They're far more than that."

"So, you would risk your life for them?"

"Willingly."

"I'm beginning to think getting rid of you will be a mercy killing since you seem to be completely deluded. But if you want to waste your remaining lives on a couple of flea-bitten mongrels, who am I to refuse?"

The alternate Doctor smirked as he readied himself to fight.

"Well, let's get this over with."

"Not till Rose is safe."

The alternate Doctor sighed and threw up his hands.

"Fine, do what you need to do! I'm sick of hearing that ape's name. I'm sure she won't want to watch you die before her anyway."

He narrowed his eye.

"But I'm warning you, if this is a trick and you're planning to run back to your TARDIS, I will come after you and your pets and I won't stop until you're all lying dead at my feet."

"Oh trust me; I have no intention of letting you run rampant in this universe or any other. I'll be back!" the Doctor replied.

The alternate Doctor leaned back against a tree. He rolled his eye when the Doctor leaned down and gathered Rose in his arms.

"Come on, Rose, you don't need to see this," he said, tenderly.

He glared at the alternate Doctor as he stood up. The alternate Doctor smirked back.

"Go on, take Fluffy someplace and get back here before I change my mind."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be back," he said.

Holding Rose close to him, he carried her away as the alternate Doctor let out a wolf whistle.

"Don't get too distracted, my double, and shag her brains out on the way to her safe place. I know how hard it'll probably be to keep it in your pants holding her in your arms like that!" he called out to him.

The Doctor gritted his teeth trying to keep his temper, as the alternate Doctor called out, "Whoooooooooo" and "Kissy, kissy!" behind him.

"Keep talking, you stupid git. I'll shut your gob soon enough," he muttered.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose and his face softened.

"Yes, Rose?"

Rose smiled.

"Kick the sod's arse," she said.

The Doctor grinned.

"With pleasure," he replied.

He carried her through the woods, walking until he reached the boulders. Climbing them, he laid her back down on the big boulder and stroked her hair.

"Doctor, please be careful," Rose said.

"I will. I have two people depending on me, you know."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Leaning back up, he smiled lovingly at her.

"And, Doctor, one other thing."

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't come back in a different body either!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"What if the next life is even cuter than this one?" he teased.

"I don't see how that would be possible."

The Doctor grinned and gave her one last kiss.

"Stay here, no running off to save me, okay?" he said to her.

"I'm so tired; I can barely get up, let alone save you," she said.

"Good, because I'm gonna need all my wits for this battle without worrying about you on top of it. Just rest and I'll be back in…oh…five minutes."

"Okay, five minutes. If you aren't back, I'm crawling after you," Rose replied.

The Doctor chuckled. He stroked her cheek and then stood up. Rose smiled at him when he walked down the boulder.

"I love you, Doctor," she said to him.

"I love you too, my little ape."

He glanced back and saw that Rose was giving him a look of death.

"Kidding, just kidding," he said.

Rose giggled softly and blew him a kiss. He smiled and hopped off the last boulder.

"Right! Time to get this show on the road!" he said, as he headed back into the woods.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The alternate Doctor smirked when he saw the Doctor emerging from the trees.

"So, the Time Lord does have some brains left in his skull, after all," he said.

"I told you I'd be back," the Doctor replied, "I want this finished here and now."

"And is little Fluffy safe and sound?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"Yes," he said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, what about Spot then? I can't help noticing that your other pet has disappeared into thin air. Is she with Rose…or are you using your little ape in an ambush against me? Because if that's what you're doing, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Martha is with Rose," the Doctor replied.

"Good, it'll make it that much easier to find them after I get through with you. Of course, it might take some time to get through all of your lives before you finally die. But, I have nothing better to do at the moment."

"I want to make you an offer."

The alternate Doctor threw up his hands.

"Now what? You want to take your pets off the planet before you'll fight me?"

"I don't want to fight you."

The alternate Doctor paused.

"What?" he said, not sure if he heard him right.

"I want to make you an offer."

The Doctor gave him a skeptical look.

"And the offer is?"

"Surrender--"

The Doctor snorted.

"Yeah, some offer. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"I wasn't finished!"

The alternate Doctor leaned back against the tree, folded his arms over his chest, and stared at him.

"I'm waiting," he said, after a moment of silence.

"Unlike you, I don't enjoy killing people."

"I figured that. Unfortunately for you, I do, so if I were you I'd stop talking and start fighting."

"No, you'll listen to me first!"

The alternate Doctor sighed.

"Out with it!" he said angrily, "I've already given you more time than I usually do, so you could protect your little apes."

"If you surrender to me, end this plan of yours, and let me take you back to Gallifrey in your reality; I will go before the High Council and plead for your life so you won't be executed."

"And that's it?" the alternate Doctor said.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"It'll be a far better fate than the one you'll have after I get through with you."

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared. You are so pathetic. We are Time Lords, the greatest species in the universe. We are higher than any other life form. All others should be falling to their knees and worshiping us, but not only do you spend your time among these lower life forms, you choose to associate with the stupidest, most brain dead creatures the universe has ever known. And, even worse, you fell in love with one of them. You are a disgrace to our kind! You're nothing more than a weak, sentimental, wishy-washy caricature of me. I'll be doing this reality a service by killing you."

"So, your answer to my offer is no?"

"Yeah, my answer to your little offer is no."

The Doctor shrugged.

"I gave you a chance to end this and walk away, what happens next is your own doing," he said.

"Oh? And, is that how you justify killing others, then? You make these weak little offers you know no one is going to accept and then when they refuse, you can soothe your troubled conscience knowing that you made some kind of offer of mercy to them?"

The Doctor was silent.

"That's it, isn't it? That's what you tell yourself after you've taken a life. Well, I warned them and they wouldn't listen, so I was forced to kill them and it's all their fault. How many times have you made this offer, Doctor? Ten times, a hundred times, a thousand times? How many people have you killed exactly? Because I'm betting when you get right down to it, you and I are the same."

"I am nothing like you."

"Oh really, Doctor?"

"Yes, really! Unlike you, I can show some compassion to other forms of life. The universe is something to be explored and protected, not exploited and ravaged. And, as for our kind being feared and worshipped as gods, that way of thinking was why I ran away from Gallifrey in the first place. I got so sick and tired of Time Lords like you thinking they were better than everyone else was and passing judgment on other species when they barely got up enough energy to get out of their TARDISes and look at the planets they were supposed to be observing. You keep going on and on about Rose and Martha's stupidity, but you haven't seen them in action. They are a credit to their species, and time and again, I've been amazed by their courage, their intelligence, and their ability to bounce back from even the most horrendous situations. I would take their company over yours any day."

He folded his arms over his chest.

"And as for your question, I have killed many people in my lifetimes and each time I ached knowing that I took a life unnecessarily. The ridiculous offer, as you call it, is my attempt to show some mercy, which is something I rarely get in return. You are a threat to the universe, both mine, and your own. There is no way I will let you just walk away and leave you to your own devices. I can understand your wanting to escape execution, so I offered you a chance to avoid vaporization. I'm sorry if you think the offer is lame, but as I said, I will not offer a murderer and a pirate freedom he does not deserve. You refused my proposal, and in doing so you are the one who is responsible for what comes next."

He balled up his fist.

"As for my being a wishy-washy wimp, I have only this to say."

He narrowed my eyes.

"They don't call me the Oncoming Storm for nothing."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"Oncoming Storm? Yeah, right, more like Oncoming Disgrace. Like I said, you really are deluded--"

He was cut off when the Doctor's fist slammed into his face.

"Time for talk is finished!" the Doctor replied.

The alternate Doctor rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet.

"So, you want a fight, my double? Well, I'll be happy to oblige you!"

He lunged at the Doctor. The Doctor caught his arms and fell onto his back, as the alternate Doctor snarled in his face. The Doctor brought his leg up and pushed him off him. He rolled away, as the alternate Doctor leapt to his feet. The Doctor gasped when a laser beam came from his eye and nearly hit him in the leg. The alternate Doctor smirked at the look of surprise on his double's face.

"What? You didn't know I had that?" he said, innocently.

"I shoulda known you'd find a way to cheat!" the Doctor said, angrily.

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not cheating. You said no blasters and as you can see, my blaster isn't on me."

An evil grin spread across his face.

"You didn't say anything about cybernetic eyes though."

The Doctor ducked when the alternate Doctor fired another blast at him. He quickly ran into the trees and knelt down.

"Is that all you got?" the alternate Doctor taunted, "some storm. It was more like a drizzle in my opinion!"

The Doctor reached into his jacket and groaned when he remembered Martha had his sonic screwdriver. He looked all around for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Blast," he muttered to himself.

"Something wrong, my double?" the alternate Doctor said, "you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight now. Are you ready to give up?"

The Doctor remained silent while he tried to think up a plan.

"I'll tell you what, Doctor. To show you I can also be merciful. I'll offer you a deal. You surrender to me and come out of the trees on your knees groveling and sniveling for your pathetic life, and I'll let you have your thirteenth life, and I won't pull your little apes arms out of their sockets. How about it?"

He waited a moment and smirked when he heard nothing.

"No, then? Okay, but remember what happens next is your own doing!" he said, in a snotty voice.

He watched while the Doctor walked out of the trees towards him.

"Um…I believe I told you to be on your knees when you surrendered," the alternate Doctor said.

The Doctor stopped in front of him and stared at him quietly.

"Okay, now on your knees," the alternate Doctor said, pointing to the ground.

The Doctor said nothing. He raised his hand and beckoned to the alternate Doctor.

"What?" the alternate Doctor said, confused.

The Doctor beckoned him.

"What! What do you want?" the alternate Doctor said.

The Doctor remained silent while he beckoned him.

"Oh, what is this now? Some stupid delaying tactic of yours?"

The Doctor beckoned him.

The alternate Doctor threw up his hands.

"Fine, I'll play along," he said.

He walked over to the Doctor, until they were right in front of each other.

"What?" the alternate Doctor said.

The Doctor smiled. He brought his right hand up. The alternate Doctor tensed for a moment while he held the hand in front of his face. The Doctor's smile widened when he made his hand into a bunny head and mimed it hopping in front of his body. When he reached his left shoulder, he brought his hand back down to his side and gave the alternate Doctor a huge grin.

"Yeah, that was worth walking over here for," the alternate Doctor said, dryly, "and now that that's over with, are you surrendering or--"

The Doctor raised his hand again. He made a dog head and moved his pinky up and down while he made it "bark" He lowered his hand and gave the alternate Doctor another smug grin.

"Rassilon, you really have been hanging around the apes a long time, haven't you?" the alternate Doctor said, "anyway, as I was saying--"

The Doctor raised his hand again. He brought his left hand up, put the thumbs together, and made a bird. He moved his hands back in forth flapping the wings and then lowered his hands back to his sides. He gave the alternate Doctor another smug grin.

"So what you're trying to tell me with all this, is not only are you a weak little fop, you're also the village idiot for the whole universe? I mean, honestly--"

The alternate Doctor's eyes widened in surprise when the Doctor brought his hand up to his mouth, silencing him. He lowered his hand and grinned as he brought it up to his face and stuck up his index finger.

"What's this, your IQ?" the alternate Doctor said, pointing to the finger.

The Doctor said nothing. He slowly moved his hand from his right side to his left. Then he reversed it and gave the alternate Doctor a proud grin. The alternate Doctor rolled his eye and sighed in frustration.

"I am getting tired of this idiocy. I--"

The Doctor brought his hand up to his mouth again. When the alternate Doctor was silenced, he pulled it back and extended his index finger. The alternate Doctor sighed, as he watched the Doctor lower his hand down to his navel, hold it there and bring it back up.

"Are you almost finished with this?" he asked him.

The Doctor shook his head. He smiled when he raised his hand up into the air above their heads, kept it there a moment and then brought it back down. The alternate Doctor rolled his eye at the pleased grin on the Doctor's face.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever seen in my lives," he said to him.

"No, I'm not," the Doctor finally said.

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you know of a bigger idiot than you?"

"Yeah, you."

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"I'm not the one standing here making the stupid hand gestures."

"No, but you're the one standing here watching them and letting your guard down," the Doctor said, "and now since you've been such a patient idiot, here's the whole point of my little show."

"Yeah, what?"

The Doctor grinned.

"THIS!"

Without warning, the Doctor took his index finger and slammed it directly into the alternate Doctor's good eye. He howled in pain while the Doctor ran off into the woods.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" the alternate Doctor screamed, "YOU ARE DEAD, TIME LORD, AND THIS TIME THERE WILL BE NO MERCY FOR YOU OR YOUR APES!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

The alternate Doctor gnashed his teeth, as he rubbed his aching eye.

"I let my guard down with you, Doctor. But it won't happen again," he said.

He narrowed his eyes.

"WELL, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?" he yelled into the woods, "I'M GIVING YOU ONE MINUTE TO GET BACK HERE OR I'M GOING AFTER YOUR PRECIOUS PETS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor leaned against a tree and stared back at his double through the trees.

"Blast, what I wouldn't give for my sonic screwdriver right now," he muttered.

"Doctor!"

He turned his head and saw Martha was hiding behind a tree a few meters away from him.

"There you are," he said, hurrying to her.

He crouched down beside her.

"My sonic screwdriver, if you please," he said, holding his hand out.

Martha put it into his hand.

"Thanks," he said, "now stay here for the moment. He doesn't know you're back here and I can use that to my advantage."

"Be careful," Martha said.

The Doctor nodded.

"I will," he said standing up, "just stay back here behind this tree. You'll be safe here."

"Doctor, wait," Martha said, pulling on his trench coat.

He crouched down.

"What?"

"Let me help you disable that laser eye of his."

"How?"

Martha leaned over and whispered in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alternate Doctor sighed angrily

"I'm tired of this. If my prey will not come to me, I will flush him out myself," he said.

He lowered his voice.

"Scan area for signs of life," he said.

There was a moment's pause and then he heard a voice inside his head.

"Scan indicates three life forms in vicinity."

The alternate Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Three? So the little pets are here as well then?" he muttered.

He smirked.

"Show me location of life forms," he said.

In his mind's eye, he saw the woods in front of him. He saw the body heat the Doctor and Martha were giving off while they crouched behind a tree several meters away.

"Okay, there's the Doctor and…Martha, I think," he said to himself, "show me location of third life form."

He stopped when he got a picture in his head of the woods behind him. He smiled when he saw a heat signature creeping towards him.

"Well, well, if the Doctor won't come out by himself; maybe I can convince him to come."

He turned around. Using the mental image in his head, he aimed his eye at a tree limb above Rose. He waited until she was under it and then fired. The smile widened when he heard the limb fall, saw the heat signature slump to the ground, and become still.

"Bingo," he said.

With a chuckle, he went to claim his prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," the Doctor whispered, "wait for my signal and then run out, and…"

"Yoo-hoo, Doctor!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I better get out there before he comes in here, and--"

"Doctor!" Martha hissed.

She pointed towards the alternate Doctor. The Doctor turned his head and his hearts stopped beating when he saw Rose unconscious in his enemy's arms.

"Look what I found, my double! Apparently, she was coming to help her master out!"

"Damn, Rose, why can't you listen when I tell you to do something?" the Doctor muttered, as he got to his feet.

"Doctor, what do I do?"

"Just stay here. We can still ambush him."

"If I were you, I'd get out here before Rose met with an unfortunate accident…Oh! And bring your other little pet as well, since she's right beside you."

"So much for the ambush then," the Doctor muttered.

He helped Martha to her feet and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Just keep calm. We'll get out of this," he said.

Martha nodded.

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Ready."

"Always."

The Doctor nodded. They slowly walked towards the alternate Doctor who was wearing a smug grin on his face.

"So, there you are," he said as they emerged from the trees, "I figured this would get your attention."

"Let Rose and Martha go," the Doctor replied.

"Well, gee, seems to me I did let them go once and they came back. Apparently, your little pets want to die just as badly as you do."

"It's me you want, not them," the Doctor said.

"On the contrary, I want you all," the alternate Doctor replied.

He noticed the Doctor glancing nervously at Rose. He looked down at her.

"What? Are you afraid I might do something to your little lover while she's in my arms?" he asked, innocently.

"Let me have her."

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"And lose my advantage over you? Fat chance. I'm the one calling the shots here, and you will do as I say, or I will use my eye to pierce a hole through your beloved's heart. So, my first demand is…surrender your screwdriver."

The Doctor glared at him as he put it in his open hand.

"Thank you," the alternate Doctor said closing his hand around it, "now, I want you both to kneel."

The Doctor and Martha made no move.

"Kneel, or the little whelp suffers!" the alternate Doctor said, through clenched teeth.

"Kneel," the Doctor said to Martha.

The Doctor snickered when they both fell to their knees.

"Oh, this is so good! You see, Doctor, this is why you should never get attached to others. It's so easy to use them against you."

He grinned.

"And now that I have you in my power, I believe you will accompany me back to the TARDIS. It's time for you to die."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

The Doctor and Martha walked in front of the alternate Doctor who was still carrying Rose in his arms. The Doctor glanced back and noticed Rose was still unconscious. He turned his head back around.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha muttered under her breath.

"We gotta catch him off his guard again," The Doctor muttered back, "and we have to do it quick before he gets us back to the TARDIS. If we get back in there, he can use its defenses against us."

"Do you have something in mind?" Martha muttered back.

"Yeah, just follow my lead and--"

"Quit talking up there before I do something nasty to Rose," the alternate Doctor called out.

The Doctor gritted his teeth.

"Just be ready to move when I do," he said, quickly.

Martha nodded slightly.

"Ah, this is going to be a splendid afternoon," the alternate Doctor said, "nothing like a little fresh air and sunshine to put one in the mood to torture one's enemies."

"Let Martha and Rose go," the Doctor said.

"For the last time, no. I told you if you lost, they would suffer along with you, and all of you agreed to that. I'm not going back on my word now that you've decided to be a sore loser."

"If you were anything like me, you would show some compassion."

"Yeah, but here's the problem, I'm nothing like you. I'm far superior to you and these little apes, so I don't have to show compassion. This universe no longer has a Gallifrey in it, which is ideal for me. Unfortunately, you exist in it and since I know you won't leave me alone, you will have to be eliminated."

What about Rose and Martha?"

"What about them?"

"They aren't a threat to you," the Doctor said, angrily, "send them back to Earth and let them live in peace."

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"Not a chance."

"Why? They can't do anything to you. Humankind has only advanced far enough to go to the moon. They wouldn't be able to attack you. Let them go."

The alternate Doctor sighed.

"For the last time, no! We made a deal and I'm holding you to it. If they suffer because you underestimated me, then that's your fault."

"You just want to make them and me suffer."

The alternate Doctor smiled.

"Yup, that too. Now shut up and get moving."

Rose listened quietly to the conversation. She had been conscious for a few minutes. After determining whose arms she was in, she kept quiet and pretended to be unconscious. She opened her eyes slightly making sure to make it look like her eyes were still closed. She moved her eyes and noticed the alternate Doctor was holding her Doctor's screwdriver in his right hand. She glanced back up at the alternate Doctor's face and noticed his attention was focused on the Doctor and Martha.

"Oh, by the way," the alternate Doctor said, "I want to thank you for giving me the idea of knocking Rose out with the tree limb. Very ingenious. If it wasn't for you, I might not have come up with it. So, thanks."

Rose didn't hear the Doctor reply. Her eyes went from the screwdriver in the alternate Doctor's hand to his face and back again trying to determine the right time to strike. Suddenly, she felt the alternate Doctor stop.

"Well, get going," he said, to the Doctor and Martha.

"Through the swamp?" she heard Martha ask.

"No, turn to your left, I found some downed trees and rocks we can use to cross over," the alternate Doctor replied.

There was a moment's pause.

"Go! Before I dump Rose in the swamp and leave her to drown," the alternate Doctor said, angrily.

Rose watched as the alternate Doctor turned to the left. A grin spread over her face.

_Now or never,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly without warning, she opened her eyes and before the alternate Doctor could react, threw a punch into his face. She tumbled out of his arms as he loosened his grip and fell onto her knees.

"NOW!" the Doctor yelled, as he and Martha turned back.

Before the alternate Doctor could recover, Rose threw her body against his. She grabbed his right hand as he fell backwards and pried the sonic screwdriver from his grip while Martha and the Doctor flung their bodies onto his.

"Rose, the screwdriver," the Doctor yelled, as his double tried to wiggle out from under them.

He positioned himself across the alternate Doctor's chest while Martha pinned down his legs and Rose grabbed his head.

"Hold him steady," the Doctor said to Rose.

Rose nodded and got the alternate Doctor in a headlock. The alternate Doctor yelled in frustration while he tried to throw them off. The Doctor forced his right eye open. Holding it open with his fingers, he aimed the screwdriver at the cybernetic eye and turned it on. There was a snapping sound along with a couple of sparks and the alternate Doctor howled in anger when the eye went dead.

"You'll pay for that!" he screamed at the Doctor, "just because you've disabled my eye doesn't mean you aren't in any danger. I will still kill all of you with my bare hands! I will make your lives a living hell. I--"

He grunted when Rose slammed his fist into his face and knocked him out. His body went limp under them while they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Nice shot!" the Doctor said, proudly.

"Thanks. Believe me; I've been wanting to do that for awhile now," Rose replied.

The Doctor looked at his double.

"Well, come on, we need to get him back to the TARDIS before he wakes up," he said.

The three of them stood up. The Doctor grabbed the alternate Doctor's arms, while Rose got his legs and Martha held up the middle. The three of them walked together looking for the downed trees and rocks that would let them cross the swamp in safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alternate Doctor opened his eye and looked around. He gazed at his surroundings in confusion before he finally realized he was lying on the floor of the Doctor's console room. He leapt to his feet and grunted when his head hit the top of a force bubble. He yelled angrily as he pounded at the impenetrable prison.

"DOCTOR! LET ME OUT OF HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" he screamed.

He scanned the console room but there was no sign of the Doctor, Martha or Rose.

"TARDIS, LET ME OUT OF HERE! I COMMAND YOU!" he screamed.

His anger increased when he heard the TARDIS let out rumbling laughter. He pounded the walls, wanting nothing more than to escape and break the Doctor's neck. As he continued to pound, he heard the front door open behind him. Whirling around, he glared at the Doctor as he entered the console room with the void crossing device in his hand. Behind him, Martha and Rose smiled and waved at him.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your little toy for the journey back to Gallifrey," the Doctor said, showing it to him.

He paused.

"Well, I guess borrow isn't the right word. More like I'm taking it so you won't use it to cross into my universe ever again," he added.

"How did you get into my TARDIS?" the alternate Doctor asked.

The Doctor showed him the alternate Doctor's screwdriver.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I also borrowed this while you were out. I used it to open your door and once I got inside, I quickly disabled your TARDIS so it couldn't trap me."

He stared at the screwdriver.

"Nice workmanship. I'm sure the high council on Gallifrey will think so too once they've gotten a good look at it," he said.

He smiled at him and walked by while the alternate Doctor gave him a look of death. His gaze shifted to Rose and Martha who were standing side by side staring at him with amused grins on their faces.

"What are you staring at, apes?" he snarled.

Rose and Martha glanced up at the ceiling when the TARDIS let out an angry rumble.

"Um…I wouldn't use that kind of language around the TARDIS," Rose said, pointing up to the ceiling, "she might do something nasty to you in return."

"Yeah, I'm not scared of his stupid machine. It's probably just as wimpy as he is and--"

He gasped when he suddenly felt the force bubble pressing down on his head. His eye widened when he realized the bubble was shrinking. He looked up at Rose and Martha who were giggling at him.

"Help me, you idiots! Tell your TARDIS to stop!" he said to them.

"Apologize," Rose said.

"What?"

"Apologize for calling us stupid apes and then we'll call her off," Martha said.

The alternate Doctor lay on his belly while the bubble got smaller and smaller.

"I'd rather die!" he yelled.

Rose and Martha looked at each other and shrugged. They casually walked towards the Doctor who was trying hard to keep his composure while he attached the void crossing device to the console.

"Wait!" the alternate Doctor yelled at them.

Rose and Martha turned and stared at him calmly, as he pressed his body to the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I called you both stupid apes."

"And apologize for insulting the Doctor," Rose said.

The alternate Doctor gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry I insulted the Doctor," he said.

Rose looked at Martha.

"What'd you think? Is that enough of an apology?"

The Doctor snickered while Martha pretended to think.

"I'M SORRY! NOW CALL THE TARDIS OFF!" the alternate Doctor screamed.

Martha nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's enough of an apology," she said.

Rose smiled and nodded. She glanced up at the ceiling.

"Okay, TARDIS, put the force bubble back where it was," she said.

The alternate Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the force bubble lift off him.

Rose and Martha smirked at him and walked over to the Doctor who was shaking his head and chuckling.

He stood up when he finished the last connection.

"There, that's got it. Now, let's get him and his TARDIS off this planet and out of this universe before something else happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Pete's World…)

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and looked out. He smiled when he beheld Gallifrey. A tear came to his eye when he stepped outside and took it all in.

"Is it like yours?"

The Doctor looked over at Rose who had come up beside him.

"It's exactly like mine," he said smiling.

Rose took his arm and leaned her head against his arm while Martha came up on his other side and looked around.

"Wow, this is beautiful. It's even lovelier than you described," she said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I'm actually standing here again. I swear it was my own planet if we weren't in this alternate universe."

"And that," Martha said, pointing to the structure in front of them, "is that the citadel you were talking about?"

"That's the one," the Doctor replied.

Rose smiled. She tugged on the Doctor's arm and when he smiled down at her, she pointed over to their right.

"I love the trees over there. I love the leaves," she said.

They all looked over and Martha gasped when she saw the sunlight illuminate the silver leaves and make them glow.

"A forest on fire," she murmured.

The Doctor smiled at the remark. He held Rose closer and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well, as much as I would like to stand here and relive old memories. We have business here," he said.

He looked back behind him at the alternate Doctor who was standing on the ramp glaring at him.

"Come on, the force bubble will move around you," he said.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at him.

"And you will move, or I will have the TARDIS shrink the bubble again," he said.

The alternate Doctor glowered while he moved towards him. The Doctor, Martha, and Rose waited until he was in front of them and then they followed him towards the citadel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The high council of Gallifrey listened in silence while the Doctor explained the events that had recently unfolded. Behind him, Martha and Rose stood in respectful silence while the alternate Doctor sat on the floor of his bubble prison and gave a baleful look at them.

"That is an incredible story, Doctor," Councilor Garvis said, when he had finally finished, "I know that my colleagues will join me in expressing gratitude for capturing your double and bringing him back here. I am also glad that you, Rose, and Martha escaped unharmed, and no one in your universe suffered at his hands. I will tell our delegation to Earth to inform Torchwood that the Doctor has been captured and Ms. Tyler is safe."

The Doctor nodded.

"I just want to make one request," he said.

The councilors looked at one another.

"What is your request, Doctor?" Councilor Garvis asked.

"I ask that you show my double mercy and sentence him to life imprisonment."

The councilors stared at him in silence.

"You do not wish us to vaporize him? After all, he has done to you and your companions?" Garvis asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Unlike him, I only take life as a last resort. I understand his reason for escaping execution and I feel that vaporization is unnecessary, especially if there is a chance he can be reformed."

The councilors looked at each other.

"Doctor, I understand your reasoning, but I think everyone will agree with me when I tell you that I don't think there is a chance he can be redeemed."

"Still, I would like for you to give him that chance," he replied, "I believe his thinking has been corrupted and has caused him to see himself and the universe in a warped light. Given the chance, I think he can be convinced of the true heritage of a Time Lord; to protect and watch over others in the universe instead of terrorizing and plundering them. I ask that you grant him this mercy and sentence him to prison instead."

Garvis glanced at his colleagues.

"I admire your conviction, Doctor. You are a credit to the Time Lords. It saddens me to learn of Gallifrey's destruction in your reality, but it gladdens my hearts knowing that you will carry on the Time Lord's legacy."

Rose and Martha beamed while the Doctor bowed humbly to them.

"As for your request, I will grant the prisoner a second chance. Whether or not it will lead to his reformation is up to him, but I too am willing to show some mercy even if he cannot show it in return. Request granted."

"Thank you, Councilor Garvis," The Doctor said, bowing again.

"As for you and your companions, I offer you some room and board for the night. I hope you will stay and make yourself comfortable."

"I think we can accept that," the Doctor said, glancing at Rose and Martha.

"Excellent," Garvis replied, "I will have someone send some food to your rooms."

"Yes!" Rose said, in a loud whisper.

The Doctor hid his laughter while he bowed once more.

"Thank you," he said.

"Thank you, Doctor. And now I will have someone show you to your rooms."

He gestured to a nearby sentry who nodded and came forward. The Doctor took hold of Rose and Martha's hands and with a smile; they followed the sentry out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Oh my God, that tasted so good."

The Doctor smiled at Rose when she let out a sigh of relief and sat her empty plate back on the tray beside their bed.

"My people do know how to cook," he replied.

"You better believe it. Everything was delicious. Especially that chicken and beans stuff."

The Doctor gave her an amused grin.

"That wasn't chicken, Rose," he said.

"It wasn't? What was it then?" she asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, I would tell you, but I have a feeling it's going to be one of those instances where someone tells you what you've eaten and all of a sudden, it's not so delicious anymore."

Rose made a face.

"Oh God, do I even wanna know?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that normally you would keep the animal as a pet on Earth," he replied.

"A snake?" Rose asked, making a face.

"No, more like a hamster."

Rose's mouth dropped open and she stared at her empty plate.

"I just ate a hamster?" she said, in disbelief.

"Well, it's not exactly a hamster. It's called a Zynax. It's a dog-sized creature that resembles a hamster."

"Oh God, I had hamsters as pets when I was a little girl."

"Um…then I guess I shouldn't have said anything then," he said.

"No, it's okay. I mean I've probably ate worse on our travels," Rose replied.

"Actually, you have…there was that one time we ate with the ambassador of Throx Thirteen, and he served us that Uten which is--"

"Doctor, I don't wanna know, okay. I appreciate you telling me, but some things are just better left unsaid."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. He stared at Rose lovingly while she lay back on the bed. When she had gotten comfortable, he lay back beside her and closed his eyes, happy to have a moment's peace for the first time in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, the Doctor opened his eyes. He looked over and smiled when he saw Rose was still asleep. He slowly rose from the bed and gave her one last loving look before he exited the room and closed the door behind him. He went across the hallway and opened the door a bit. He looked over and saw Martha sound asleep on her bed. Closing the door, he headed down the hallway. As he turned a corner, he ran into one of the councilors.

"Oh!" the councilor said, putting his hand over his right heart, "I'm so glad it's you. You look so much like the other Doctor; I was startled for a moment."

"It's okay, I understand completely," the Doctor replied, "actually, speaking of my double, I was wanting to ask someone where the cell block is at? I would like to speak to him if it's not too much trouble."

The councilor frowned.

"You wish to speak to him?"

"Yes, just for a moment. So, if you could please point me in the right direction, I would appreciate it."

The councilor smiled.

"I was going to a meeting, but I'll be happy to show you where the cell block is."

The Doctor smiled in return.

"I would appreciate that."

"Just follow me please. It's this way."

The Doctor nodded. He followed the councilor as he turned and headed back down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alternate Doctor looked up when he saw the Doctor walk up to his glass cell and peer in. He glared at him.

"Come to gloat?" he asked him.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were being treated well," the Doctor replied.

The alternate Doctor snorted.

"Why do you care?" he snarled.

"Because I sincerely believe that you are basically a good person, it's just that you need to have your thinking changed," he replied, "I gave you this chance to reform yourself; I suggest you take full advantage of it."

The alternate Doctor walked to the glass barrier.

"You didn't do this for me," he snarled, "you did this, so you could give yourself a pat on the back and show everyone just how much of a saint you are."

"I never said I was a saint. I just believe in giving people a second chance, especially a fellow Time Lord like you. You have so much potential. You have a chance to do some good in the universe, and give back rather than just take, take, and take. If you are serious about turning a new leaf, then maybe you can win your freedom someday."

"If I do that, I will come looking for you and your little apes and destroy you all."

The Doctor shrugged.

"That's your decision. Like I said, you can use this second chance and become a better person, or you can spend your remaining years rotting in prison. It won't make any difference to me either way."

"You are such a hypocrite, Doctor, you know that?" the alternate Doctor said, "you claim to be all merciful, yet it's because of you that Gallifrey no longer exists in your reality. Were you merciful to your people when you blew them to bits?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"What I did was an act of mercy. Gallifrey was about to be overrun by the Daleks and all my people would have been slaughtered without any compassion. Either way, my people were doomed, so they chose to die in a way that would destroy the Daleks along with them and preserve the universe. You have no idea what I went through carrying out that wish and how deeply I grieved at the loss of my people. Had it been you, you would have let the Daleks conquer Gallifrey and the universe while you were off filling your pockets with treasure. So don't give me any guilt trips, because I know what I did was right."

The alternate Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm not going to argue with you about this, Doctor. I really don't want to hear you going on and on about how sanctimonious you are, so if you're done saying what you wanted to say, I want you to leave."

"Just remember my words," the Doctor said, "you are in prison now, but whether you stay in prison for the rest of your lives is up to you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go."

The Doctor stared at his double for a moment before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away. The alternate Doctor watched as the guard opened the cell door, let him through, and closed it behind him.

"Just you wait, my double, you haven't seen the last of me," the alternate Doctor muttered, "I will find a way out of here and when I do, I will find you and your apes and make you all suffer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks so much for your hospitality. It was greatly appreciated," the Doctor said, as he and Rose and Martha stood outside the TARDIS.

Councilor Garvis bowed.

"The pleasure was all mine, Doctor. You and Rose and Martha are welcome to stay with us any time you like."

"Thanks, but I think after Rose is finished saying goodbye to her parents, we'll be going back to the other universe and staying there."

"Very well, Doctor. It is a shame that you are choosing to return to the other universe. We will miss you greatly and we wish you and your companions all the luck in the universe."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, bowing.

Garvis bowed back to him and then bowed to Rose and Martha who returned the bow.

"May Rassilon guide you on your journeys," Garvis said.

"And you," the Doctor replied.

They both bowed one more time before the Doctor turned and opened the TARDIS door. He ushered Rose and Martha inside. Garvis stepped back when the Doctor shut the door. He watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Take care, Doctor," he murmured, as the TARDIS disappeared, "make the spirits of your people proud, and keep the memory of the Time Lords alive."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and glanced outside.

"Well, we're in London," he said.

He glanced up at the zeppelins flying overhead.

"And this is definitely Pete's World," he added.

He moved aside and let Rose step outside.

"How far away are we from your house?" he asked her.

Rose looked around.

"Um…not far. Maybe a couple of blocks?" she said.

The Doctor beamed.

"Fantastic! That means we don't have to walk far; which is good considering we did a fair share of walking yesterday."

He looked back in and took Martha's hand as she stepped outside.

"Well, gang, allons-y!" he said cheerfully, as he walked off.

He stopped short when Rose put her hand on his chest.

"Wait, I just want to say before we get going that I should be the first one in the door," she said, "because my mum has been seeing news reports about the alternate Doctor and if she sees you in the house, she might freak out."

"Fair enough," the Doctor said.

He took Rose's hand.

"Lead the way then, Ms. Tyler," he said, with a grin.

Rose kissed his cheek and they started walking towards home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum? I'm home!" Rose said, as she stuck her head in the front door.

"Rose!" Jackie said, as she ran towards her, "where have you been? You didn't come home the other night and we've been worried sick!"

"Mum, just don't freak out, I can explain!" Rose said, holding up her hand.

"Rose Marion Tyler, where have you been?" Pete said, as he came down the stairs.

"I was--"

"You were with that Doctor, weren't ya?" Jackie said, "you went out and got yourself into trouble after everyone warned ya bout him!"

"Yes, but--"

"Yes? Yes! So, you did go after that Doctor yourself?" Jackie screeched, "Rose, are you insane! You're lucky he didn't kill ya!"

"Mum, will you just listen?"

"Of all the irresponsible reckless things to do," Jackie said, "I can't believe you went off by yourself and met up with that Doctor. The news reports said he was armed and dangerous."

"But, mum--"

"I'm really disappointed in you, Rose," Pete said, "you are supposed to be smarter than this! What were you thinking?"

Rose threw up her hands and went out the door.

"Wait a moment, where are you going young lady?" Jackie said, "I'm not through with you yet!"

She frowned when she heard a male voice right outside her door.

"Rose? Who's that? Who's with ya? Is it your boss?" Jackie said, as she opened the door.

She stepped outside and her eyes bulged out when she saw the Doctor standing beside Rose.

"Hey, Jackie, long time no see," he said, cheerfully.

Jackie paused for a second and then let out an Earth shattering scream.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM!" she screamed, as she jabbed her finger at the Doctor.

"No, mum, listen," Rose said.

She gasped when Jackie grabbed a hold of her shirt collar.

"GET IN THE HOUSE NOW, BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING!" she screeched.

Rose gagged, as she dragged her in the house by her collar and slammed the door. Martha looked at the Doctor.

"So, that's her mum then?" she asked.

"Yeah, she has a tendency to overreact, but you get used to it," the Doctor replied.

"Should we go inside?" Martha asked.

"I…wouldn't recommend it at the moment," the Doctor replied.

Martha shrugged and folded her arms over her chest while she stared at the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAVE YOU GONE OFF YOUR ROCKER?" Jackie screamed, as she let go of Rose's collar, "YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?"

She looked at Pete.

"She brought that Doctor straight to our door!" she said, pointing at Rose, "he's right outside! What do we do now?"

"Mum, just listen to me--"

"Listen to you? You've flipped your bleeding lid so why should I listen to you?" Jackie said.

"Because that's not the evil Doctor; that's my Doctor from the other dimension," Rose said, "he found a way back!"

Jackie stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"He's here, mum. My Doctor. Didn't you notice he had both his eyes and no scar on his face?"

"No, I was too busy screaming and pulling you inside to notice much of anything!"

"Wait," Pete said, "you mean he really is the Doctor from the other universe?"

"Yes!" Rose said exasperated.

Jackie hesitated a moment before walking over to the door. She opened it and looked out.

"Mornin,'" the Doctor said cheerfully, "lovely weather today."

Jackie stared at him. Slowly, she stepped down onto the steps and walked over to the Doctor. She stared at him quietly for a moment. She looked down at his arm and poked him with her finger. She looked back up at his face.

"I'm here, Jackie. It isn't a hologram this time," the Doctor said.

Jackie's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you really are here," she said.

The Doctor smiled. He gasped when Jackie seized him and gave him a huge bear hug. The Doctor's eyes bulged out as he tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"Thank God it's you!" Jackie said.

"Yes, thank God it's me, now will you please let go of me so I don't have to resort to using my respiratory bypass system?" the Doctor grunted.

Jackie released her hold on him. She glanced over at Martha.

"Who's this?"

"Ah, Jackie Tyler, this is Martha Jones. Martha, Jackie."

"Hello," Martha said, smiling.

Jackie looked back at the Doctor.

"You shagging this one now?" she said, gesturing to her.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open, as Rose giggled and Martha turned a bright red.

"No, Jackie, I am not shagging this one now!" the Doctor said angrily, "she is a friend."

"Hmmmph, that's what you said about Rose and the next thing I know you're bangin' her brains out!"

Martha gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"Jackie, could we not discuss this outside where your neighbors can hear?" he said, as Rose and Martha giggled.

Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, come inside for a cup of tea," she replied.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied.

He shot Martha a look of exasperation.

"I forgot the woman had no tact," he said to her.

"That's okay; I get the same thing from my family," Martha replied.

He walked up the steps into the house with Martha following close behind.

"Pete," the Doctor said, as he passed him.

"Doctor," he replied.

He gestured toward the couch.

"You two can make yourself at home. I was upstairs getting ready for a business meeting, so if you'll excuse me."

The Doctor nodded. He started towards the couch when Pete put his hand on the Doctor's chest.

"I assume Rose is going with you when you leave," he said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Is this her choice or yours?"

"I would never force Rose to do something she didn't want to do," the Doctor replied.

Pete nodded.

"Are you going to take care of her?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Well, yes…"

"I just want to know that if she's going to go with you to the other universe that you won't end up dumping her off somewhere when you grow tired of her."

"First off, I will never grow tired of her and secondly, I wouldn't dump her off somewhere. I made a vow to protect her and that hasn't changed. She will be loved and cared for; you can rest assured of that."

Pete nodded.

"That's what I wanted to hear. She isn't my daughter, but I care for her and I know Jacks loves her to bits. I know it would break her heart if something happened to her. It'll be bad enough with her leaving, but I think we all knew this day would come eventually. If she's going to be without her family, then I'd rather she be with you than with anyone else."

The Doctor nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to. It was nice seeing you again, Doctor."

"You too."

Pete turned and looked back over his shoulder.

"The other Doctor, do you know about him?"

"Yes, we caught him and took him back to Gallifrey. He's imprisoned now."

Pete smiled.

"Good."

He headed back upstairs, as the Doctor and Martha set down on the couch and waited for Jackie to bring the tea out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Jackie carried a tea tray into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table in front of the Doctor and Martha.

"Rose told me to tell you that she's going upstairs to take a quick shower," she said, "once she's done, if you want to take one as well, that's fine."

"I do. A long, hot shower sounds good right now," Martha said.

The Doctor nodded.

"I need one as well," he said.

Jackie picked up one of the teacups and held it in front of her.

"So, I'm guessing you're not here to drop off my daughter," she said, "I s'pose she's going with you now."

"I believe she is."

Jackie sighed. She took a sip of tea as she stared off into space for a moment.

"I should have known this day would come," she finally said, "I s'pose it really isn't a shock. As clever as you are, I figure you'd find a way to get back to her."

"Actually, I had a little help from my double. He took Rose to Gallifrey and got a book there that enabled him to build a void crossing device that allowed him to cross the void safely."

"And this void crossing thing is how you got back?" Jackie asked.

"Yes."

"You still have it?"

"It's hooked up to my TARDIS at the moment."

"So, you can use it to go back and forth between universes so I can still see Rose?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor hesitated.

"Well…I really wasn't considering that," he admitted.

"And why not?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Because Jackie, even though this device allows you to cross the void safely, it still isn't a good idea to make multiple crossings. Crossing the void tears open a hole that affects both universes. Granted, the void crossing device we have can close the rip behind it, but repeatedly opening and closing holes put unnecessary stress on both realities."

"So, you're just going to take my daughter back to the other universe and that'll be that? No more visits?"

"Jackie, it's not safe to go back and forth all the time. This isn't like landing in your flat," the Doctor said, "I just can't afford to make multiple trips."

"Well, how about just for holidays then? Just for Christmas or maybe her birthday?"

The Doctor let out a sigh, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, Jackie. I would feel more comfortable just destroying the thing once I got over there so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands," he said, "If this double of mine got the idea to cross the void and wreck havoc, then others could conceive of it too. I know how much you want to see Rose and how much you'll miss her, but I don't think you'd want to put the universe in danger just to see her."

Jackie sighed.

"I understand, but she's still my daughter," she said, "you don't know what it's like to have children, you're on your own and--"

"Excuse me, Jackie, but I know exactly what it's like. I had a son and a granddaughter that I loved very much and I lost them both when Gallifrey burned."

"Oh, I didn't know," Jackie said quietly, "I'm very sorry."

The Doctor nodded.

"In addition to them, I also had a wife, uncles, brothers, cousins, parents. I wasn't born in a vacuum Jackie. I understand completely how much Rose means to you and how much it'll hurt when she leaves. But, I believe Rose wants to go with me and I won't deny her the right to make that decision and neither should you.

"He's right, mum."

They looked over as Rose came down the stairs.

"That day when I left you with the others in this universe to go back to be with him, I knew it was a huge sacrifice, but I was willing to make it and I would have stayed with him if I hadn't lost my grip on the lever and Pete hadn't brought me back to this universe. I've never felt like I've belonged in this universe. There was a version of you here, but there was never a version of me. This isn't my world. My world is with the Doctor…and Martha. And the Doctor's right about crossing the void, mum. We can't keep crossing over every two seconds just so you can see me. It's not just because it would damage the universes; we will be busy doing what we've always done. Traveling through time and space and having adventures. I'm sorry, mum. I love you, but I don't want to come back here that much. I don't like this world. It holds too many bad memories for me. I love you, Pete, and my little sis, but I'm ready to do what I was destined to do. I'm not meant to work at a desk or work as a shop girl. Traveling with the Doctor I realize now that I'm just like him. I don't do domestic."

She grinned at the Doctor and he returned it with a wink.

"I'm so much more than a secretary or a shop girl or an employee at Torchwood. I'm Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, and I'm gonna start living up to that reputation and making a difference wherever I go."

She embraced Jackie.

"I'll be alright, mum. I'm a lot stronger than I look. The Doctor could see that. That's why he let me come along with him. And now I see it too."

Jackie smiled at her.

"You're right, Rose. You are a very special girl. I've always known it. I know that if you go with the Doctor and Martha you'll be safe."

She hesitated a moment and looked at the Doctor.

"But, you still couldn't bring her back here for Christmas at least?" she pleaded. "Just one day a year? Is that going to damage the universe?"

Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Do you want to come back here for Christmas?" the Doctor asked her.

"Could we do that?" she asked.

"If we only did it once a year. I don't think one time a year would affect anything. But, no more than that. I have to put the universe's safety above everything else, Jackie. I'm sorry."

"I understand and I'd be willing to settle for Christmas just as long as I can see my baby girl and know she's alright."

The Doctor nodded.

"Then, I think we can manage it," he said.

"Then, that's all I want," Jackie replied.

The Doctor nodded. He picked up one of the teacups and scooted over to let Rose sit down with him.

"So, what exactly happened?" Jackie asked, "how did ya find each other again?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and for the second time in two days, explained what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this other Doctor is in jail again?" Jackie asked, when he finished.

"Yes, and this time they will be keeping a close eye on him," the Doctor replied.

"Thank God for that. After he kidnapped that poor man and held him and his wife hostage, the telly's been filled with news reports talking about how dangerous he is. I was terrified Rose was gonna meet up with him and do something stupid."

Rose coughed nervously when she gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry, mum," she said, sheepishly.

Jackie waved her hand.

"S'pose it's too late to do anything 'bout it now," she said, "It's not like I can ground ya or anything."

She looked at the Doctor.

"Unless you want to ground her for me," she said to him.

The Doctor frowned.

"Ground?" he asked.

"You know," Rose said, "you punish someone for their misbehavior and they can't go out and get sent to their room."

The Doctor grinned when Rose waggled her eyebrows.

"Get sent to their room, eh?" the Doctor said, leering at her.

"Oh hell no, never mind! I shoulda known you two would twist it into something perverted," Jackie said, as Rose and the Doctor giggled.

Martha stared at them.

"Um…suddenly I'm kinda unsure about traveling with the two of you," she said.

"Ah, no need to be afraid of us, Rose and I are great fun to travel with. Aren't we, Rose?"

"Yup!" Rose said, smiling at him.

"Well, please keep all the details to yourself. I'd rather not picture some of the things you do," Jackie said.

The Doctor and Rose gave each other knowing looks while Jackie rose from her seat.

"Well, I'm gonna get supper on so you can eat before you go. Get your showers finished."

She looked at the Doctor.

"And you will be showering by yourself. Don't bring Rose in there with ya!"

"Moi?" the Doctor said, innocently.

Jackie shot him a look as Rose and Martha giggled. She shook her head and went into the kitchen while the laughter increased.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

After supper, the three of them helped to clean the supper dishes and put them in the dishwasher. While they were doing that, Mickey and Jake came over briefly and talked to them for about an hour. As they were preparing to leave, Mickey pulled Rose aside.

"So, you really are leaving?" he asked her.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, I belong with the Doctor," she said, "Torchwood will just have to get along without me."

"They won't. You're the best employee they ever had," Mickey said, with a grin.

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Yup, I was," she said.

She hugged him tightly.

"Take care, Mickey. Look after mum and Ariel while I'm gone."

"I will and you take care too," he said, hugging her tight.

He let go and turned to look at the Doctor as he walked up behind him.

"Nice to see you too," Mickey said to him.

The Doctor nodded.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

"Nah, me and Jake gotta look after things here especially now that Rose is goin what ya," he said.

The Doctor hugged him.

"Well, you and Jake take care of yourselves and try not to blow things up too often," he said, with a grin.

Mickey smiled at him.

"Nah, we only do that once every two or three months," he replied.

The Doctor chuckled.

He looked back at Martha and Rose.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"I am," Martha said.

Rose turned and hugged Jackie and Ariel and gave them both kisses.

"I'll see ya around," she said.

"You just take care of yourself. I want you comin' back in one piece young lady, d'ya hear?" Jackie said.

"I will, mum."

Jackie hugged her tight.

"I'm so proud of ya, Rose and I know Pete is too."

Rose smiled and nodded. She turned back to the Doctor.

"I'm ready now," she said.

The Doctor slapped his hands together.

"Well then, gang; let's get this show on the road."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose smiled, as she smoothed out the covers on the bed she and the Doctor shared. It felt so good to be back in the TARDIS and in her universe. She vowed she would make sure that she wouldn't do anything to separate herself from the Doctor ever again.

She looked up when Martha stood in the doorway.

"Good morning," Martha said.

"Morning, Martha. Have you seen the Doctor? He was already up and gone before I woke up."

"Yeah, he's in the console room. He told me to come find you. There's something going on that he wants us to see."

Rose nodded.

"Okay, give me a moment to get dressed," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning, Doctor," Rose said, as she and Martha entered the console room.

"Morning, Rose," the Doctor said, as he stared at the monitor.

"What's up?" Rose asked, as they walked up to him.

"Trouble."

Rose and Martha glanced at each other.

"And that's unusual because…" Martha said.

The Doctor looked at them.

"We're being followed."

Rose and Martha glanced at each other.

"Followed? What'd you mean, followed?" Rose asked.

"I mean someone is tracking the TARDIS and following us around wherever we go," the Doctor replied. "I've tried to shake them, but everywhere I've gone, they've been right behind us."

Rose and Martha looked at each other.

"How are they following the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"Stolen technology. They're using it to track us through time and space," the Doctor replied.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"Land somewhere, get a good look at them. I have a sneaking suspicion I know who they are. But I want to be sure," the Doctor replied, "I'll set the coordinates and set us down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS door flew open and the Doctor, Rose, and Martha flung their bodies inside it.

"Did they see you?" he asked, Rose and Martha.

Rose and Martha looked at each other in stunned silence.

"DID THEY SEE YOU?" the Doctor yelled.

Rose and Martha shook their heads. The Doctor leapt to his feet and ran to the console.

"They won't stop," he muttered, "they'll keep on following us until they catch me…"

Rose and Martha walked up beside him. They saw him glance up towards the ceiling. They looked up with him and noticed an odd shaped device hanging above them.

"I may have to do it," he muttered.

"Do what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at them.

"Rose, Martha, you trust me, right?" he asked.

Rose and Martha looked at each other.

"Of course," Rose said, "why?"

"Because," the Doctor said grimly, "what I'm about to do is going to require a lot of teamwork from you both and I need to know I can depend on you. Can you do that?"

Rose and Martha nodded.

"Good," the Doctor said, taking their hands in his, "now here's what I want you to do…"

THE END

A/N: I have a sequel to this now. It's called The Revenge of the Dark Doctor.


End file.
